Do You Wanna Touch?
by Specks52
Summary: <html><head></head>Quinn has a crush on someone. Santana finds out and tortures her into admittance...you have to read to find out how and why. FABERRY AND BRITTANA</html>
1. Prologue

**hey guys, i was watching the sexy episode and this idea came to my head. tell me what you think and if i should continue with it. i know i'm not finish my other story but i'm kinda stuck with which direction i wanna go in but hopefully before the weekend is finish i can have one up.**

**anyway enjoy this prologue and let me know what you think**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own glee or any of the characters...this story idea just came to me **

Do you wanna touch?

**Quinn POV**

I have always found myself attracted to her. I acted like I hate her and I know she hates me yet, I wanted her. The only reason I still in the celibacy club was because of her; because I got to see her face one more time before I had to leave school.

Rachel sat next to me in the choir room as Mr. Schue started a pretty awkward conversation about sex or as he put it 'intricacies of adult relationships'.

"Is this the appropriate forum for that?" she asked my heart fluttered as it always did when she spoke. The teacher went on to speak but I was caught up in Rachel (as usual). I snapped back to reality in time.

"This week I've invited a special guest... ms holiday." He said and pointed to the door as ms holiday walked into the room with the sexiest pair of leather pants that I've seen.

Ms Holiday started of talking about sex "Finn is it true you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?" she asked and my idiot ex (who is also my current unknown to anyone) replied

"I have always been devious" Mr. Schue hit an off note indicating his wrong answers

"And Brittany you think that storks bring babies?"

"I get my information from woody wood pecker cartoons" another note was hit on the piano

"Well that's all going to end right here right now, today we're going to get under the covers altogether and get the diddy on the dirty."

"So turned on right now" Puck added in

"What about us who choose to remain celibate?" Rachel asked indicating her and me. I couldn't take her touching me so I had to brush her off. Whenever she touched me it felt like sparks were flying through me and with this lesson we were about to embark on I wasn't sure how my self control would work out for me.

"Well I admire you, although I think you're naive and possibly frigid I do admire your choice."

"I think this is a good time for a song." Mr. Schue said butting in as usual

"Ah yes. Rule number one; every intimate encounter you're ever going to have in your life is going to start with a touch...HIT IT!"

The band started playing and I knew I was done for. There is absolutely no way I can go through this song sitting next to the girl of my dreams and not touch her. I sat there staring as the substitute teacher started singing.

_We've been here too long__  
><em>_Tryin' to get along__  
><em>_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy__  
><em>_I'm a natural ma'am__  
><em>_Doin' all I can__  
><em>_My temperature is runnin' high_

Ms Holiday called Santana and Brittany up to dance with her and I sat there watching the only two girls I've ever kissed do erotic dance moves in front my face. Everything the teacher was singing was happening to me and all I wanted to do was ravish the girl next to me.

_Cry at night__  
><em>_No one in sight__  
><em>_An' we got so much to share__  
><em>_Talking's fine__  
><em>_If you got the time__  
><em>_But I ain't got the time to spare__  
><em>_Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) __  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch me there, where_** 'hell yes' my mind screamed**_  
><em>_There, yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah__  
><em>

My mind froze all I could think about was the things I wanted to do to Rachel and the things I've fantasized about while I touched myself I desperately needed to get hold of myself, willing myself wavering power not to look at the brunette because one look, one touch and I would be in trouble.

_Every girl an' boy__  
><em>_Needs a little joy__  
><em>_All you do is sit an' stare__  
><em>_Beggin' on my knees__  
><em>_Baby, won't you please__  
><em>_Run your fingers through my hair_

_My, my, my__  
><em>_Whiskey and rye__  
><em>_Don't it make you feel so fine__  
><em>_Right or wrong__  
><em>_Don't it turn you on__  
><em>_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
><em>_There, yeah_

she pointed at Rachel and I as we were the only ones left sitting there we looked at each other and I smiled seeing how much she was enjoying this song and knowing I needed to get up and away from such close contact with her so we headed to the front with the rest of the club.

We danced around the room behind the teacher and I could see how much fun Rachel was having my eyes couldn't help but divert to her ass and back up to her face and I saw her turn towards me singing and smiling.

_Yeah oh yeah oh yeah_

_Do ya _

_Do ya_

We finished the song and clapped and I breathed a sigh of relief that happened to catch my bestfriend's eye. Santana was a bitch to everyone including me sometimes and I know her knowing my secret will be the end of me. Before ms holiday finished the lesson I took my bag and ran out of glee club. Unsure of how I was going to deal with my feelings for Rachel Berry

**the song is do you wanna touch by - joan jett and the blackhearts ...hope you enjoyed this let me know what you thought of it.**

**specks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here's chapter 1 hope you guys will enjoy it i had fun writing it. had alot of story alerts and i thanks you guys cant wait to share the rest of this story with you **

**please review enjoy.**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 1

Quinn POV

I got to my car and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. I sat there wondering how I got in this position. How the hell did I even start having feelings for this girl?

_Flashback 2 years ago_

"_Are you like in love with her or something?" Santana asked as her and I walked down the hallway_

_I stopped midstride slushie in hand and looked at my supposed to be bestfriend._

"_Would you like this slushie?"_

"_No Q, but hear me out-"_

"_S I'm warning you, speak sensibly."_

"_All I'm saying is out of all the people we slushie, Berry seems to be your favourite. It's like you're a 5 year old boy and you're pulling her hair cause you secretly like her." I spun around in my cheerios uniform._

"_Look here Lopez, I run this school; if there's a problem with the way I run it I'm sure you can find your way lower on the totem pole. Is that what you want?"_

"_Damn Q relax, I was just telling it like it is. Seems I struck a nerve. Hope Finn won't have some competition for our beloved leader's heart." She snickered as she took the slushie from my hand and throws it into the face of Rachel berry._

_Something Santana said struck me right at that moment seeing the grape slushie all over the girl and the pained look on her face I felt something in my heart twinge. Something was different today and it's all because of Santana. I didn't know what to do my mind was so confused one minute ago I was sure I hated this girl and now it's like I'm not sure but I hate the look on her face. I turned quickly on my heel and walked away._

_End of flashback_

A knock on my window brought me back to reality.

"What's got your goat Q?" Santana said as she opened the door

Brittany waved at me from the passenger seat of Santana's car with her goofy grin she always sported and I waved back finally letting my eyes settle on the girl in my passenger seat.

"What are you talking about now San?" I said pinching my nose bridge. Whenever this topic came up my stomach churned because Santana knew I was lying but being the friend she is she wants me to admit it and I wouldn't put anything past her to get me to admit that I'm in love with Rachel berry.

"It's been 2 years; you've had a baby and a hell of a lot of drama. Don't you think it's time you rip the band aid off and admit you have it bad for berry?"

"How many times must we go through this san? Because I've stopped treating Rachel badly and we are kinda friends now doesn't mean I am like in love with her or something. It just means that I'm tired being a bitch to people who would have my back regardless of my status symbol so sue me if something is wrong with that."

Santana shook her head and made her way out of the car.

"It's okay Q, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure San, tell Brit I say bye."

I drove home and went straight to my room not bothering to see if my mother was home or not. I put my iPod in and stared at a photo I had of all of us glee kids at sectionals, rehearsals and regional most of them I was pregnant and I remembered that time in my life nowhere to go and no one to turn to but those 12 people in that picture with me. As I reminisced and started at my iPod I felt a vibration and noticed I had a text.

**Hey you left glee club kinda hastily. Are you okay? I know ms holiday's lesson plan was a bit uncomfortable but I didn't think it you'd be that affected by it. Please message me and let me know you're okay – R**

I blushed! Fucking blushed at a text. I mean sure it was from the girl of my dreams but Quinn Fabray never blushes. I bit the right corner of my lip and thought of what to reply.

**Hey, it wasn't that uncomfortable just needed to get home I had a headache. – Q**

Almost instantaneously my phone vibrated again

**Do you need me to come over with my extensive collection pain killers? – R**

**What are you a pharmacy - Q**

**Daddy is a pharmacist. You never answered my question. – R**

**What question is that? – Q**

**Do you need me to come over? - R**

I wanted so bad to see this girl but after today's lesson I don't think I could control myself around her especially not in a room equipped with a bed

**It's okay Rach, you don't have to worry about me I'll be alright – Q**

**Are you sure? – R**

**Yes Rachel. I'll be fine. Haws your evening going? – Q**

Her reply took a little while and I patiently waited for it running my hand through my hair and laying in my bed in a running shorts and tank top. My phone vibrated and I had it up before it could stop.

**My evening has been satisfactory I'm on my way to visit a friend. ;) – R**

**Should I be jealous? - Q**

_Shit shit shit why did I write that...worse of all why did I send it_ I thought to myself as I slapped myself across the forehead. After a couple of minutes I thought to myself maybe that ran her off.

I heard a knock on my door as my iPod was in between songs.

"Come in" I said a little loudly so who I assumed to be my mom could hear me

"You know for a person with a headache, you really shouldn't be listening to you music at such an alarmingly high volume." Rachel said stepping in with a small hand bag.

She had on a sweat pants and tank top and her hair was pinned up in a bun. I yanked the head phones out of my ear. "Rach what are you doing here?"

"Like I texted I'm visiting a friend. And saying as said friend is you; no you shouldn't be jealous seeing as how my surprise friend is in fact you." I blushed

"Sorry about that." I mumbled ad she closed my door and sat on my bed as I made space for her to sit.

"Why are you apologizing? It's all in our fun and games of our blossoming friendship. Speaking of which I felt bad when I heard about your headache and I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

"You found that out like 15 minutes ago how could possibly have packed headache remedies and been here in less than 15 minutes?"

"Fine. So I was already on my way over here when I texted you."

"You were texting and driving?"

"O god no Quinn, I was parked a block away when I texted you. I have many different emergency sickness kits in my car in case something else was wrong."

I shook my head. _If only this girl knew how into her I was_ I thought to myself

"So how's your head?" she asked resting her hand to my forehead

"I'm feeling way better now."

"Well you look fine. I feel no temperature guess nurse berry is all done here."

"Well nurse Berry, whatever can I do to repay you?"

She took her hand from my forehead and placed it by her chin "hmmm, I'll have to think about it; but for now I'll settle for your friendship."

"How about friendship and dinner."

"Well if your mom says it's okay then sure."

"O wait my mom is home?"

"Quinn Fabray!" she said swatting my arm "how else would I have gotten into your house?"

"Hey you're the one that drove over here with a car full of medicine like a drug dealer. I'm just saying maybe you got you ways." I chuckled

She looked away from me still sitting on my bed. I poked her in the side

"Rach, I'm sorry." I poked her again but her resolve would not be broken

"." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back onto the bed effectively straddling her and tickling her. She laughed uncontrollably and constantly tried to get my hands away from her sides. She grabbed both my hands and causing me to be about 5 inches away from her face. My eyes met her brown ones and I wanted to kiss her, I was GOING to kiss her. I was about to close in on her lips when her phone rang cause a groan from the both of us.

I caught my bearings scrambling off her as she grabbed her phone

"Hey Finn"

"I forgot I'll be right there. O stop whining I said I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and my heart broke just a little

"Big date?" I asked trying not too disappointed at the interruption of our kiss.

"Not really, I do however have made plans with Finn and we both know how whiney he becomes when he doesn't get his way. So I have to go; rain check on dinner?"

"Sure, thanks for checking up on me. Have fun tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." She says flashing me her Rachel berry smile and exiting my bedroom door.

I let out a deep breath and dropped back onto my bed.

_I almost kissed Rachel berry._

**okay guys what'd you think?**

**review please hope you enjoyed it**

**i have alot going on write now but in 10 days my exams will be over and i'm all yours so there will be updates for both stories.**

**please review lemme know what ideas you guys have**

**specks**


	3. Chapter 2

**hey guys, here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it...love the reviews and hits i appreciate all you guys. any ideas you have feel free to express them to me. not feeling too confident about this chapter but here it is nonetheless.**

**read and review**

**enjoy**

RPOV

_I almost kissed Quinn Fabray._

_Wait I ALMOST KISSED QUINN FABRAY._

I ran down the stairs telling Mrs. Fabray goodnight and got into my car. I rested my head down on the car wheel as the thoughts of just now ran through my head

"Raaaaacheeellllll_." she said as she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back onto the bed effectively straddling me and tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably and constantly tried to get her hands away from my sides. I grabbed both her hands and causing her to be about 5 inches away from my face. My eyes met her hazel ones and I wanted to kiss her, something ignited in my mind and I was going to kiss her. I was about to close in on her lips when my phone rang cause a groan from the both of us._

_Fuck, who could this be? I want her so bad ughhhhhh_

I snapped back to reality shaking the events of 5 minutes ago I turned my car on and drove to my house to meet my boyfriend trying hard to forget what just happened.

"Your _boyfriend's _here" my dad said with much trepidation. Neither of my dads have taken kindly to Finn which hadn't surprised me but for the sake of my happiness they welcomed him into their home. I walked in to find Finn sitting on the couch with a bag of my vegan chips in his hand and his feet up on the coffee table watching a game.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Rach, where were you?"

I debated whether to tell him the truth or not.

"I was at the music store searching for ideas for glee club."

He looked at me

"your hands are empty did you find anything?'

"Well you interrupted me so I didn't get the chance to get anything Finn." I said irritated

"Okay." He said turning back to his game

"Finn you interrupted my...uh music hunt are we going out or not?"

"Well the game's on Rach so is it okay if we just stayed in and watched it?"

_I gave up kissing Quinn FOR THIS? _I thought to myself as my blood boiled.

I grabbed my chips out of his hand. "Hey, whets wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU WHINE WHEN I AM NOT HERE AND NOW I AM YOU WANT TO STAY IN AND WATCH THE GAME?"

He sat there wide eyed I lowered my voice and tried not to let my anger get the best of me.

"Finn, leave."

"Rach-"

"LEAVE!" I screamed and he stood from the couch and walked to the door not knowing what he did. _So clueless_

If I was being honest with myself I was more confused about the kiss than I was pissed at Finn, I just needed him gone.

I heard his truck pull away and I sighed and went to my room ignoring the looks my dads were most definitely giving me from the kitchen and went to my room.

I refused to check my phone and put my iPod in my ears drowning out my thoughts.

I thought about Quinn as I fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_**A year earlier**_

_I stood at my locker getting my books out for my first class of the day. It's been a while since I've been slushied which felt kinda refreshing but I wasn't getting too comfortable knowing it was only a matter of time._

_I closed my locker and headed to my homeroom as soon as I turned I saw karofsky walking towards me with a slushie in his hand I knew it was all too good to be true._

"_KAROFSKY."_

_Quinn stepped in front of him_

"_What are you doing with that slushie?"_

"_I thought RuPaul needed a red shower."_

"_I'm making a new rule karofsky...berry is off limits."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I'm head cheerleader again and I say she's off limits. If you'd like I could bring the rain down on you, but see berry here and listen up good cause if anyone slushie's her or calls her names I'm coming after you. SHE'S OFF LIMITS." She tipped the slushie over on him moving away from having him up against the lockers and walked away not even giving me the time of day. _

_The crowd of onlookers all faced me and I stood there shocked until the bell rang. I went to class wondering if to seek Quinn out to thank her._

_We all figured she would be back in HBIC mode as she got her status back but she seemed to have changed a lot and for once I can say it may actually be for the better._

_The remainder of that day was spent looking for Quinn but she seemed to be avoiding me like the plague. I hadn't been able to find her at al. I gave up after lunch and assumed I'd see her at glee."_

_After glee club practice I usually stuck around in the choir room a bit not realizing I wasn't alone._

"_Hey" the voice said startling me. I turned to see the person I spent most of the day searching for._

"_Oh Quinn you startled me I thought you left with everyone else."_

"_Nope, I wanted to see if you needed some help with the sheet music."_

"_Wow that's nice of you."_

_She picked up some of the glee materials and helped me put them up. I tried to resist but I needed to ask_

"_not that this new found turn of events isn't welcome Quinn, but why are you so nice to me and why did you get Dave to stop tormenting me, not that I'm complaining or anything. Just curious."_

"_I don't know if you realized it Rachel, but I'm not the same person I was before I got pregnant. Going through all of that has been sobering for me and I realise that I can't make up for a lot of the shit that I put you through or aloud people to put you through but I was thinking all summer and I wanted to know if your offer of friendship was still valid. I know it's a week into school already but I would very much like to be you friend."_

_I couldn't believe it I've been offering this girl friendship since she found out she was pregnant and everyone pretty much abandoned her. Regardless I wanted to be there for her. This all kinda stumped me. _

"_Do you have plans now?" that's the first thing I could think to say_

"_Not really why?"_

"_Well, wanna come to dinner?"_

"_Uh-"_

"_You said you wanted to be friends. So friends invite each other over so do you want to come over or not?"_

_I picked up my bag and look at her she looked kinda flabbergasted but what I said_

"_Sure, berry. Should I follow you?"_

"_Yup." _

_End of Flashback_

The vibrations of my phone woke me up. I groggily searched for it as my iPod continued to play in my ears.

**Can you meet me at our spot? – Q**

I sighed and grabbed my jacket replying to her.

**I'm on my way – R**

Over the past year Quinn and I have perfect the art of sneaking out of the house to meet up at the lake. We did it mostly when we were bored, or couldn't, sleep or needed to talk.

I climbed down the lattice fence and jogged to the lake where I saw Quinn laying on the bench

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" she sat up on the bench and faced me

"No, I knew I needed to talk to you first. Rach I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay Quinn. We were caught up in the motions." I said smiling. My stomach churned at that knowing it was something more

"So we're good? I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my side

"Trust me Quinn Fabray when I say that even if I wanted to be rid of you I can't. You wouldn't let me." She had a shit eating grin at this and I reciprocated.

"So Rach, how was your date?" she asked more begrudgingly than anything

I raised my eyebrow at her and turned to look at the lake "he didn't want to go out anymore; he wanted to stay in and watch the game so I threw him out."

She turned to face the lake with me

"Rach, there's something you aren't telling me I could feel it."

_Damn _I thought one downside to this friendship; Quinn seemed to always be in tuned with my emotions.

"I'm just sick of Finn and his shit. When you were dating him was he this insensitive? I mean I know about puck and what not but was he this bad with you?"

She sighed and took my hand in hers "Rach, I won't tell you how good or bad a boyfriend he was because you are not going to make your decision of your relationship based on his and mine. I was a much different person then and so was he. What I will say is this, if you aren't happy with Finn then get out of the relationship you should be happy and you deserve to be happy and if Finn isn't doing that for you then you should leave."

I hadn't realized I was crying into her shoulder until she told me not to cry. The emotions I felt right now all crashed down on me at once. The ones I felt for my best friend confused me the most.

**okay guys hope you enjoy it**

**just to clarify a bit for you. Rachel and Quinn are best friends now the flashbacks will be showing how they went from enemies to bestfriends and don't worry santana's torture will start soon.**

** hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**exams are soon finished yay:) more updates on both stories**

**Specks**


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys, this is absolutely my longest chapter ever would love to have the others this long so i'll work on that.**

**this chapter is kind of an enlightening one i hope you enjoy it and i'm dedicating this one to riverkirby (no cursing :P)**

**so thank you for all those wonderful reviews and i'm glad your enjoying this story. i'm having fun writing it.**

**enjoy**

**ps. more PezBerry in this chapter than FaBerry**

RPOV

"WAKE UP BERRY!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed jumping out of my sleep

"Calm down shrimp. It's just me." Santana said sitting on my bed with a bagel in her hand

"What are you doing here Santana?"

"Since when do you sleep in?"

"Well it is Saturday so I'm not obligated to get up early. Now Santana would you like to tell me what you're doing here?" I said sitting up in bed "Quinn isn't here, and seeing as how Brittany isn't with you I'd assume you'd know she isn't here either."

She sighed and I saw a look on her face that was new.

"I want to talk to you berry."

"Do I have time to at least take a quick shower?"

"Ahhhh get that image out of my head annnnnnd regroup sure berry do whatever. I'll just wait downstairs with your dads" she said as she walked out of my room

I sat at the edge of the bed with memories of the previous night still playing in my thoughts. I sighed knowing that if I didn't move now Santana would be back up here and practically drag me out of the room no shower.

I walked down stairs to find Santana eating a muffin and bobbing her head to some music as my dad shook his hips.

"Um hi?"

"Hey sweetie, you slept late are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I am. I decided to sleep a little later than usual that's all. So Santana have you had enough to eat or can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good berry. Why don't you get something and I'll continue with my muffin. By the way Leroy these things are rocking"

"Why thank you Santana."

"So I'll leave you girls alone and join your father in the living room. Shout if you need us." I nodded and turned to face Santana with my muffin in hand.

"So Santana not that I don't like being woken up but what can I help you with?"

Santana got that smirk on her face I recognized so well.

"I'm taking you shopping." She said simply

"Ummmm what?"

"O sorry you probably didn't hear me because I was eating at the time. I. Am. Taking. You. Shopping. Your dads already approved and I'll be ready to go as soon as you change that shirt. The skirt can stay but the shirt must go. I mean seriously I would approve of your animal sweaters if they had something cool on them like a tiger or a snake, but an owl? Hell no. Go change your shirt and let's go."

"And what if I refuse? I asked raising my eyebrow

"Then you won't get the girl." She winked at me and left the kitchen

_Flashback_

_**How Santana and Rachel became sorta friends**_

_**9 months ago**_

**(A/N in order for this to work I have to put it in 3****rd**** person, only the flash back will be in 3****rd**** person you'll understand why when you read it)**

_Rachel walked through the halls as confident as she could manage her new found friendship with Quinn Fabray was proving to get the taunts of others cut down to a stop. The diva passed what was supposed to be an empty room when a whimper caught her perfect hearing._

_Always being a curious person she stuck her head in the room and saw Azimio and Karofsky standing over a blonde, she couldn't make out who it was but she knew for sure them towering over the blonde couldn't be a comfortable position for the person._

"_Hey what are you doing, leave her alone."_

_The two guys turned to her she had ridded herself of her books upon gathering their attention. She managed a glance behind the two making to see Brittany in the corner crouched on the ground and crying with a stuffed duck ripped to shreds in her hand._

"_So what berry, because you managed to befriend the ice queen does that mean that you can suddenly tell us what to do?" Azimio asked taking a step towards her._

"_In case you Neanderthals hadn't realized Brittany is a friend of theirs as well and you two somehow made her cry."_

_Karofsky smirked making a step towards her as well "so what? She's a dumb bitch anyway. It's not our faults she's too stupid to look out for herself. But since you're here berry it's been a while since I made you cry maybe I can get you to join her."_

_The diva shrank in demeanour a bit but didn't falter she would try to protect Brittany at all cost._

"_Brittany is ten times smarter than you'll ever be David and while I enjoyed being the butt of all your kicks I must warn you of someone you seemed to forget about?"_

"_Really and whose that?" Azimio said backing the brunette up against the wall._

"_You idiots seemed to forget that not only did you mess with one of Quinn's best friends, but that best friend is also girlfriend to Santana Lopez."_

_The boys never faltered but they were so intent on Rachel that they totally forgot about the blonde in the corner. She took out her phone and texted Santana hoping the girl would come to her rescue. Not for her sake, but for Rachel._

"_Where's B you two are never apart"_

"_She had to go get her homework and her stuffed duck from her locker and I had something to ask you so I came to look for you. I kinda wanted to do it alone."_

"_I'm listening." She said with a raised eyebrow."_

"_So, you and berry are like best friends now?"_

"_I wouldn't call it that S, but we get along pretty well; once you put aside the incessant rambling and the weird fashion sense she's a pretty cool chick."_

"_I thought you liked her clothing Q" the Latina said sarcastically_

"_I like some of the skirts Santana and so do you don't even play, the shirts on the other hand could be shoved into a car compactor and forced to spend eternity as a cube."_

_They both laughed when Santana's phone vibrated. She took her phone out read the text from her girlfriend._

_**Art Room 3. Help! –B**_

_Santana didn't give it another thought she took off running towards the art wing. Quinn not knowing what was wrong but obviously seeing the facial expression on her best friend change took off after her._

_By this point, Rachel held onto her face, from where Karofsky slapped her. Brittany dropped the duck and her phone and tried to get to Rachel before he could slap her but Azimio had gotten to her first. He pushed her up against a wall and ran his hand along her breast._

"_You know Blondie, I know you pretend to be a dyke, maybe all you need is a good fucking and the rug munching will fly straight out of your head."_

_Rachel heard what he said and despite Karofsky pushing her up against the wall she tried to get to Brittany. She kicked and punched Karofsky; but he could take a hit especially from a tiny girl. She kicked him in nuts and he bent over. "You bitch!" Rachel jumped over him and got to Azimio who had his hand under Brittany's cheerio skirt inches away from pushing his hand inside her as she cried. Rachel managed to grab a chair and hit him with it. He staggered back as Brittany slid to the ground in fetal position. He looked back at her with rage in his eyes and slapped her with the back of his hand forcing her to fall over Karofsky who remained on the ground grabbing his nuts._

_The blonde wished Santana would come to her rescue soon as she noticed Rachel lying on the ground crying in pain and the scent of blood filling the room._

_The door burst open, Santana and Quinn could not believe what they saw. Instinct told both girls to go over to the girls they like but the threats were still in the room. Santana didn't know what took over her but she wrestled Azimio and managed to get him to the ground. Quinn noticed that Karofsky seemed to be slightly incapacitated so she rushed over to assist Santana. Little did she know Santana needed no help Azimio already had a bloody face and she had her knee in his crotch. She stopped hitting him long enough to look back at Quinn_

"_Karofsky"_

_Quinn needed no more instruction she went over to him and sat on his chest mimicking Santana's stance her HBIC face on_

"_What did you two do to them?"_

_Nothing_

"_ANSWER ME" she ground down in his crotch even more than before and he cried out in pain_

"_Rach, are you okay?" she asked_

"_I think my arm is broken."_

"_Do you have your phone on you?"_

"_In my bag."_

"_Can you get to it and call 911?"_

"_I could try." The diva groaned in pain and grabbed her bag from her back trying not to hurt her arm_

_School was already over and so was cheerio practice and football practice so school was pretty much empty. When the police and ambulance arrived Mr. Schue and Ms. Sylvester had both boys apprehended as the girls tended to their counterparts. The teachers handed over the boys as all four girls – with much insistence and profanity of Santana rode to the hospital. Santana and Quinn were appalled to hear the recount of the events before they arrived. Quinn waited in Rachel's room when her dads arrived. Both girls were required to spend a night in the hospital for observations and the police came to get their statements._

"_I'll wait outside" Quinn said as the diva's dads rushed in the room with worried looks on their faces._

"_Are you sure? You don't have to" she replied tiredly_

"_Yeah, it's okay. I'll go check on Brit. I'll be right back"_

_The blonde walked through the door to be met by the other glee members. Finn, late as usual rushing from the elevator straight past Quinn._

_Quinn tried to answer their questions but a shout startled her_

"_WHERE WERE YOU? YOUR PSYCHO FRIEND ATTACKED MY DAUGHTER AND TRIED TO RAPE HER FRIEND AND YOU WERE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND. WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE" Leroy screamed at Finn_

"_Daddy, please don't shout it wasn't his fault, Quinn and Santana saved us its okay we're alright. Finn maybe you should go."_

"_Are you sure Rach, I could stay."_

"_No you should go I need to rest my head is killing me and so is my arm."_

"_Okay Rach I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Quinn turned around just in time to see him kiss her on the forehead. She wished right then that she was the one to kiss Rachel on the forehead not Finn. She swallowed her jealousy and made her way past the glee group and into the other room where Santana and Brittany were with the blonde's parents._

"_Hello Quinn."_

"_Hey Mama Pierce. How's she doing?"_

"_She's okay, still a little shaken up but she's alright."_

_Santana sat on the bed watching her girlfriend sleep. "Q can I talk to you outside for a minute?"_

"_Sure S."_

_Santana kissed Brittany's forehead and Mrs. Pierce rub her shoulder lightly as the two teenagers headed outside._

_The berry men had somehow gotten the glee kids filled in although after that little tirade from Rachel's dad and Finn they weren't missing much and they all left with promises of being back the next morning bright and early._

"_What's up S?"_

"_Brit told me everything. She told me that she got her stuff and headed to meet us and Azimio pulled her into the room asking her about her duck. Karofsky was sitting on one of the chairs and he asked her to see it she asked him why and he got up she tried to walk to the door but he pushed her up against the wall and took the duck from her and Azimio tore the head off and dropped it on the ground. She bent down and took up the duck and they started telling her how dumb she is and she should still be at elementary school with the rest of stupid people and they made her cry. That's when Rachel came in and told them to stop. The backed off Brit and went after Rachel they pushed her up against the other wall and she continued to taunt them you know how she can ramble on and on and on – anyways that's when Brit texted me. She said Karofsky slapped Rachel and she dropped the phone and the duck and rushed to help Rachel when Azimio pushed her up against the wall and told her he would fuck her back into being straight. He ran his hand down her breast and under her cheerio skirt. She begged me not to be mad at her because he almost got his hand inside her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Q, that idiot almost raped my girlfriend and all I did to him was beat his face in if Rachel hadn't gotten her knee in Karofsky's junk and hit Azimio he would've raped her. I should've killed him Q"_

_The Latina was in tear at this moment and she broke down completely letting her emotions get the best of her. Quinn held onto her as they both sat on the hospital floor and she held her best friend while she cried._

_After 10 minutes Santana composed herself enough to stand up "I gotta go talk to Berry. Do you mind staying with Brit until I get back? I know her mom and dad are there with her but I would be at peace knowing you were in there while I spoke to Rachel."_

"_Of course San, I texted my mom already, she knows what's up and she knows I'm be staying here tonight. I couldn't possibly go home with the two of them in here."_

"_I know what you mean Q. I'll be right back" she said as the girls left for their respective rooms_

_Santana knocked on the door, both Berry men were out and the diva was still awake_

"_Hey, how's Brittany doing?" she said groggily_

"_She's doing pretty okay looks like you got the worst of it. They want her to talk to a shrink before she leaves tomorrow though."_

"_I have a broken left arm and few cuts and bruises and I have to see one tomorrow before I leave as well. Is there something you want? Quinn's not here, not really sure where she is actually."_

_The Latina sat on the bed on the side with the unbroken arm._

"_I wanted to talk to you actually. Quinn is in with B and her parents I asked her to stay there because I needed to apologize to you and also to thank you. I have no idea how you heard Brit in trouble but I'm glad you did, who knows what those idiots would've done to her. I want to apologize for the past 2 years and the hell I put you through. I it's junior year and I cant make up for the shit I did to you but senior will be different and all of the stuff I allowed people to do to you I know I can't take it all back but I would if I could. For months Quinn's been trying to get me to see what a great person you are and although you're ramblings are annoying as hell she kinda has a point. Not everyone would've stuck up for someone like that and I thank you for doing it. I thank you for everything you have done for her today and I will never be able to repay you; maybe one day I will find a way."_

"_I forgive you for your past indiscretions Santana and I assure you that a repayment is unnecessary. I'm sure if the tables were turned Brittany would've done the same for me. I just want to make sure she's okay. I know what he almost did to her is a horrible thing I hit him as hard as I could with that chair."_

"_Yeah I know you did. Thanks once again. I'll go now and let you sleep. I'm sorry again Berry for everything."_

_The diva waved the girls apology off "can you do me a favour?" she asked as her eyes slowly but surely shut down."_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_I'm assuming judging by my new found friendship with Quinn that her stubbornness as well as yours are in over drive and that neither of you are leaving this hospital whilst Brittany and I are in here so can you please ask her if she's spend the night in here with me and my dads. I know it's not ideal but I would love it if she'd stay with me. "_

"_Sure berry, you know her well, plus I think she already plans to stay in here with you. Goodnight." She said as she walked out the door_

_It wasn't a perfect friendship but it sure was a start._

_End of flashback_

**alright ladies and gentlemen let me know what you think.i love reviews messages comments i love feedback. let me know what you think or any ideas you had. my ears are open. 3 more days until exams are finished yay i will devote myself to both stories after they are finished.**

**It hurt me to write B and R getting hurt but at least the PezBerry friendship has been established.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Specks**


	5. Chapter 4

**hey everyone, i'm not so much sure about this chapter but here it is anyway. lemme know what you think i'll try to do better on the next chapter. EXAMS ARE OVER! so i'm devoted to you guys until these two stories are over:)**

**enjoy**

QPOV

It's weird.

I hadn't seen Rachel since Saturday morning when we left the lake. I knew she was still living and I knew I didn't have to file a missing person's report out for her. Every since the almost kiss things have been weird. Sure we texted back and forth but usually on Saturdays I have to beat Rachel out of my room on Saturday mornings. When I woke up on my own at 10am I was both confused at her absence and annoyed that i was up that early. I looked at my phone and saw nothing.

**I find it strange that you aren't at my house hitting me with a pillow – Q**

Her replies are usually instantaneous this one however, let's just say i was able to take a long shower and get breakfast before my reply came.

**Hey, I know I usually have a pillow connected to your head by now but I'm afraid I'm a little detained at the moment and I will be for the next day or so. I can text you periodically but I won't be seeing you until Monday. – R**

I read the message over and over. _Maybe she has plans with Finn _ I thought.

**Plans with Finn? – Q**

**Nope – R**

I furrowed my brows

**Is that all you're gonna give me? – Q**

**Yes dear – R**

**Rachel Berry! – Q**

**Quinn Fabray I'm accompanying Santana and Brittany at Breadsticks would you like to accompany us? – R**

**Sure, what time? – Q**

**Santana is driving so be ready for 8 – R**

**Are you sure I can't meet you there? If Santana's driving I'm not sure I wanna be in that car – Q**

**Quinn Fabray! Santana drives or not at all – R**

**Lol I'll see you at 8 Rach. Have a great day – Q**

**I'm sure I won't but you can make it up to me tonight. Toodles – R**

**Toodles Berry - Q**

I looked at my clock.

11:11am

_Well I have some time _

I took up my phone and went to the next best person

**Wanna hang? – Q**

**Busy – S**

I raised my eyebrow at her quick and one worded reply when the vibrate of my phone jumped me.

**Try B – S**

_Ok hold up Santana's busy and not with Brittany._

**You better not be cheating : – Q**

***rolls eyes* thought you knew me better than that Fabray. Now call B and hang with her and stop bugging me – S**

I think Santana and Rachel being friends made her more of a drama queen. Scrolled through my phone for Brittany's number and hit the send button.

"_Quinn I had a feeling you'd be calling. What's up?" _I smirked

"_Did Santana tell you to expect my call?"_

"_Maybe, do you wanna go see the ducks with me then to get lunch?"_

"_sure. Where are you I'll pick you up."_

"_I'm outside your house."_

I grabbed the jacket and ran down

"_I'll be right there Brit."_

I hung up and ran through the door my mom went to her sister's for the weekend and i was home alone which was always a welcomed change granted it was only today and tomorrow but welcome nonetheless.

"hey Brit how long were you out here?" I asked getting into the passenger seat of her car

"I was pulling in when you called."

I have no idea how long we spent at the duck pond but we ended up having lunch at my house, I learned then that Brittany had her clothes for our little outing tonight in her car being bestfriends with her and Santana since we were kids meant we all had sleeping clothes over at each other's house so I texted Santana and Rachel and told them we'd all sleep over at my place since my mom was out.

Brittany and I had a Disney marathon consisting of the little mermaid 1, 2 and lion king 1 and a half.

I looked at my clock 7:00pm. Brittany and I had fallen asleep on the couch i gently shook her.

"B, it's 7 we need to get dressed."

She jumped up and ran up the stairs. I knew if I didn't catch her I would be locked out of my bedroom and wouldn't be able to get my clothes. I was hot on her tail.

"Brit, at least let me get my outfit for tonight before you lock me out." I yelled

She shut the door in my face and i heard rummaging about as if she were looking for something.

"Brit this isn't funny we have to get ready you know ho – " she opened the door and handed me a white sundress and a red cardigan and my red converse.

"I'm feeling you in this tonight Q. Now go to my room and get ready." She said closing the door in my face.

They spend so much time here that when they started dating I refused to share a room with them since they would hump with me in or out of my room. According to Santana 'when I wanna get my macks on I can't help it if you're there'. After that I dubbed the guest room across the hall from mine their room but for some reason both girls still preferred my bathroom.

I sighed and walked into their room refusing to sit on the bed. I walked straight to the shower then got dressed.

Santana was on time and impatient so when we got into the car and her and I exchanged a few words we arrived at breadsticks and I hadn't noticed what Rachel had on due to my slowly fading anger at Santana.

Rachel had on a leather pants with knee high boots an armhole sweater and a black cardigan over it. I had difficulty keeping my mouth shut as she walked towards me.

"hey Quinn you look hot. Quinn? QUINN!"

"Rach – " _say something you idiot _I thought to myself "you look amazing, I mean you always look hot even though some of you sweaters are lame but wow you look awesome."

"Q, I think you're giving Berry a run for her money on the rambling bit. We get it she looks hot now can we please go eat?"

Santana pulled Brittany into the restaurant leaving Rachel and I outside. I tried my best not to look at her thinking of the pool of wetness in my panties caused at the first sight of her. How did I not see her in the car.

_Oh yea I was mad at Santana, stupid Santana. Wait a minute, SANTANA. Why do you I have a feeling she has something to do with Rachel looking so hot._

Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled me back from my thoughts pulling me inside this night is going to be hell.

**hey guys let me know what you think. and be honest. theres drama in the next chapter i'm thinking. imma start writing it in a little bit. :)**

_**Today's Poll: should someone in the story cheat?**_

_**lemme know what you think**_

**specks**


	6. Chapter 5

**hey ladies and gentlemen i wanna say first of all thank you to all you readers and those who have reviewed. this Chapter goes out to Kyloo, Nessa and Lexx...you ladies are motivation beyond mesaure.**

**some of you wanted cheating some of you didn't...let's just say someone is going to be cheated on at some point in this story may be once, maybe more than once. maybe one girl or two have to read to find out**

**READ, REVIEW AND THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS**

**enjoy**

Do you wanna touch? Chapter 5

RPOV

_Flashback_

"_Santana how did you know?" I asked_

_Santana glanced over to the passenger seat of her car with that smirk that scared the crap outta me._

"_How did I know what berry?"_

"_How did you know I had a thing for Quinn and would you please slow down?"_

_She eased her foot off the acceleration slightly._

"_I'll be honest with you Rach, you two act like an old married couple. So much so, that most of the glee club thinks you're cheating on Finn; even though Frankenteen may be too dumb to see that for himself. The way you two look at each other it's a wonder you two haven't jumped each other already." _

_Thoughts of almost kissing Quinn came back into my mind as the remnants of what Santana just said played in my mind. _Wait does this mean... _my thought trailed off_

"_wait, Quinn likes me?" realization finally hitting me._

"_PFFT, like? I think like was 2 years ago. Wake up and smell the argyle Berry, Blondie is in love with you." she laughed_

WHAT? _My mind screamed_

_I have no idea how long I sat there but a hard slap brought me back to reality._

"_what the hell!" I rubbed my arm._

"_sorry Berry but you were sitting there with a weird look on your face and not breathing it looked like some fringe type shit."_

_I checked our surroundings and realized she pulled over to check on me._

"_What, When, How –"_

_She looked at me and sighed shaking her head._

"_It's been a while since she's been attracted to you. she wouldn't admit it to me but I know her and I know she has a thing for you. I'm tired of seeing you two idiots not admitting your attraction to each other especially my stubborn ass bestfriend. Hence the shopping trip._

"_I'm with Finn."_

"_I know"_

"_Santana, I'm with Finn." I repeated_

"_Berry I said I know. Sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself more than me. If you can honestly say that you want to be with Finnocence and not Quinn then I will turn around and take you home."_

_I thought about what she said. I am with Finn but I don't love him. I thought I did but recently I realized that I don't; then I thought about my bestfriend. Her beauty, the way she takes my breath away with one touch. The way she actually listens to me. Santana's right maybe there is more to the relationship with Quinn Fabray._

"_Fine, let's go to the mall." _

_Santana smiled and started the car._

"_NO"_

"_Just try it on." Santana pleaded_

"_Santana, I said NO." Shrugging the skin tight leather dress back at her as I sent my final text to Quinn._

"_dammit Berry just try it on you don't have to buy it just try it on." She handed it back over. We hit up 1/3 of the clothing stores in the small mall. At the beginning I requested five vetoes and used 4/5 regretting the shopping trip already._

"_Argh! You're infuriating Santana Lopez. I am vetoing this dress there is no way in hell you're getting me in it. The things that poor animal must've went through so you could try to force me into its hide. I'm sorry but no."_

_Santana took the dress from me looking slightly hurt, I knew her well enough to know not to trust it. "It's all good Berry. I'll go put this back. Here try this on." She said handing me a pair of jeans. _

"_Oh and berry?"_

_I looked up at her._

"_That was your last veto."_

Damn! She remembered_ I thought_

_She gave me a wink and sauntered off to the front of the scompetition?"tore._

I'm scared! _ I thought as I walked into_ _the dressing room thinking of all the possible things Santana could have in store._

"_Hey Rach?" she said sweetly knocking on the dressing room door._

"_Yeah San?"_

"_Remember our boys vs girls competition?"_

_I raised my eyebrow as I checked myself in the mirror_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise not to freak out?"_

"_Depends."_

"_remember what we wore?"_

_How could I forget Quinn looked so sexy dancing around in those pants. I gasped_

"_SANTANA NO!"_

"_You have no more vetoes berry and I just want to try it on I'll pay for it myself. Trust me Berry, Quinn will notice. Hell she may even walk into a door because of you. remember the last time she tripped over the chair. That was because of you in those pants._

_I never realized I had that affect on her, on anyone really and the chance to see firsthand what I do to her was sexy and I couldn't pass it up._

"_gimme the damn pants."_

_Santana smiled handed me the pants a red shirt and black cardigan._

"_This is your outfit for tonight, nice jeans by the way we're totally getting them."_

_90 mintues, 5 more clothing stores and 3 shoe stores later Santana and I got into her car with our many parcels. We headed to her house as we had 2 more hours to kill before we picked up Brittany and Quinn. We had a snack then Santana opted to do my hair and makeup and got me all primped for what she referred to (lamely so btw) as Operation get Q to admit she's in love with you._

_Deep down I knew Quinn would figure this out, but the possibility that she might be remotely interested was nerve wrecking._

_I sat on Santana's bed watching her do her makeup when I felt my phone vibrate and heard my message tone._

**Hey Rach, what are you doing tonight – F**

_I suppressed a gag earning a laugh from Santana_

"_Finn?"_

_I nodded and replied_

**Hanging out with the girls, btw I'm not sleeping home – R**

**Ok, Cool – F**

_I tried to act like I cared and sent_

**Do you have plans tonight? – R**

**Yeah i'm going over to Puck's to play video games. I'm sleeping over by him as well – F**

**Sounds fun. Gnite – R **

_It really didn't but I didn't want him to feel bad_

**Gnite. Love you – F**

"_Argh"_

_Santana turned to look at me. "What's wrong? What did Frankenteen do?"_

"_Nothing" truth was Finn always knew what to say to get me to feel guilty about not loving him. Even if he was too dumb to figure that out himself._

"_Sure you're okay?" she asked with a look of concern._

"_yeah , it's our night, he's by Puck tonight. Are you ready?"_

_She nodded and said "Let's go get our girls_

Our girls I like that.

_End of Flashback_

I grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her towards the door, excited at how speechless i was able to render her when I exited the car.

Before we could get through the doors Santana and Brittany rushed out.

"Guys do you wanna just eat at home or go to a movie?" Santana asked with many different emotions playing on her face. Brittany held her hand trying to calm her down while, as it seemed, trying to hold her back from doing something stupid.

"San –" I started

"What's going on?" Quinn finished

"Nothing. I just ain't feeling Breadsticks no more." Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"That's ridiculous Santana you love it here. You once brought a barrel just for breadsticks." I dropped Quinn's hand and pushed past them.

"There's no reason why we can't eat here."

I froze at what I saw and I thought to myself.

_Think i now found my reason._

**i know i'm leaving you guys hanging...i'm sorry but although i have finished the next chapter my computer will be down for the next 2 - 3 days i will try to upload it but no promises. **

_**next poll:**_

_**should Quinn and Rach have sex before they get together or after?**_

**i love reading your opinions so let me know**

**Specks**


	7. Chapter 6

**hey ladies and gents. i'm so sorry about the cliff hanger i got some interesting review (thanks alot btw) and a proposal in my inbox thanks for that as well i think. this chapter is a filler it's got drama and a little surprise for you all. my laptop is still down but i've been writing like crazy. i already have the next chapter done so look out for that as soon as i get my laptop back. so this story go out to as usual my inspirations (Ky, Nessa and Lexx) and also to Cassicio you were wrong:P and riverkirby i'm loving your ideas keep um coming.**

**enjoy lovelies READ & REVIEW cant wait to see you reviews i love them.**

Do you wanna touch chapter 6

QPOV

I saw Rachel freeze, turned and walked away visibly struggling to hold back tears. I needed if she was okay but I also needed to know what was wrong with her, but I also needed to know what caused her to do it. Brittany rushed after her and I took the two steps to the door. My blood boiled at the sight. I yanked the door open and walked straight up to him. He had his face nuzzled into the tramp's neck while he played with her skanky hand.

"Hudson!" I practically yelled not caring who looked at me. The bastard jumped out of his position turning pale immediately.

"Quinn, Santana, what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"You must be gay Hudson, because last time I checked you were to be with Puckerman." Santana replied glaring at the girl.

"I I Is Rachel with you?" before either of us could reply a voice behind us answered

"Yes I am Finn; but as of now my whereabouts are no longer your concern. We're through"

I looked at Rachel standing right next to me with Santana and Brittany on our flanks.

"Rach please, don't"

She turned to the brunette he was with.

"We have nothing more to discuss. Nice to meet you, have fun with sloppy seconds." She turned to walk away when he stood up with a I recognized all too well.

"I wouldn't have to cheat if your ugly ass would've just given it up."

Many things happened at the same time. Both Santana and I launched towards him. Rachel grabbed my hand and I calmed down immediately at her touch Brittany however, was unable to get to Santana that fast and she managed to slap him with all her might before I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her from attacking him again.

Finn lunged towards where Santana and I stood when Rachel stepped in front of us pushing his hand away as he stumbled sideways.

"Listen here Hudson, just because I wouldn't sleep with you is not a good reason to cheat." She poked him in his chest as she spoke causing him to back into the booth where his ass was in his date's face (she had the most hilarious scared look on her face)

"By the way when I do have sex I want it to be with someone I actually love, also someone who doesn't have to use the 'mailman' mantra to keep himself from cumming early."

With that she turned and walked away followed by Brittany Santana and I took the rear as she fake lunged at him causing him to squirm.

We got into Santana's car and drove to my house as Rachel silently sobbed. When we arrived we walked into the house and Rachel all but sprinted to what I assumed was my room.

"Guys one of us should go talk to her." Brittany whispered

"I'll go" Santana and I said in unison

"You go" we said together again

"Quinn you go, she'll probably only want you anyways. Brit and I will be here if you need us."

I nodded and took the stairs two at a time figuring I'd check my room first. I knocked on the door.

"Rach?" I opened to an empty room. My bathroom door was shut so I assumed she was in there. I knocked and pushed it open.

"Rach…" she was in the tub her clothes scattered all over the floor. The perv in me was pushed way to the back of my mind when I saw the broken look on her face.

"Am I ugly?" she asked with a shaky voice.

I sat on the floor next to where her head is

"Rachel listen to me. Finn is an ass, you are amazing, you're intelligent, beautiful, talented, sexy, you're everything a guy or girl wants." _Shit _I thought to myself. She grinned slightly making me raise my brow.

"What about you?" she whispered

"What about me?"

"Would you want to be with me?"

Before my fucked up brain could stop my mouth I replied. "More than you know."

Her facial expression showed contentment as she for the first time relaxed into the water.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Every muscle in my body tingled

"Oh crap, that sounds terrible; I meant can I share your bed tonight. I don't wanna sleep alone."

I gained the ability to speak "Sure Rach but you always share my bed with me why are you asking now?"

"I just wanted to see the look on you face."

I shook my head "are you hungry?"

"No thanks I'm just gonna go to bed. Hand me that towel?"

I handed her the towel went to her draw and took a change of clothes out and laid them on the bed.

"Ya know Fabray you don't have to stay with me." She said through the door.

"Ignoring you now, I'll go let the girls know how you're doing and be right back." I opened the door and stopped suddenly as I heard a faint 'hurry back'.

"How is she?" Santana asked with a worried look on her face.

"You know Rachel Berry, even when she's hurt she'll do it with class. I just came to say goodnight. She just wants to go to bed so I'm staying in with her. Lock up and please don't eat me out of house and home."

"Night Q. tell Rach goodnight." Brittany said smiling

"Same." Santana said sitting back into the couch.

I ran back upstairs in a bit of a hurry to get back to Rachel. I opened the door and she was in bed as beautiful as ever with her eyes closed. _Guess she's asleep_ I thought.

I took my cardigan off and removed my dress walking into the bathroom in bra and panties to get ready for bed. I walked back into the room to see Rachel staring at the ceiling. I gasped and covered myself as best I could.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." I said sheepishly feeling my cheeks redden.

"Sorry. You know Quinn you have undressed in front of me before."

I knew that I don't know why the sudden urge to cover up though. Without another thought I dropped my hands and walked over to the dresser to retrieve my own pajamas. I dimmed the light and got into bed to face Rachel. Some time passed as we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Quinn are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Rach."

"I'm not sad because Finn cheated. I am sad because of the things he said." She sniffled and I ran my hand across her cheek

"It's okay Rach."

"I'm angry Quinn, at Finn for cheating, at myself for not breaking up with him when I knew I didn't love him and I'm mad at you."

I halted my menstruations and opened my eyes (I hadn't realized I closed them)

"Me? Why?"

"I'm mad at you or not telling me how you feel about me."

I sat up on the bed _HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW? _my mind screamed at me

"What am I supposed to tell say Rachel? I've been in love with you since sophomore year, when you sang at sectionals. Was I supposed to tell you break up with Finn because I want to be with you? I would've settled for a friendship because I didn't wanna lose you even though everyday you were with him it nearly killed me because deep down inside I knew I would've been a hell of a lot better for you."

I have no idea when she sat up with me but Rachel ran her hand along my cheek and leaned into me. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"FUCK" Rachel screamed as she rushed off my bed and stormed to the door. _Not to self: a pissed of Rachel is very VERY sexy."_

She pulled open the door to see Brittany standing there.

"You guys need to come. Now!"

"B, what's wrong?" I asked as I shot up off the bed

"Just come before he hurts her."

We ran downstairs to see Santana standing at the door keeping the person on the other side from opening it.

**i know what your thinking. these damns cliffhangers. i know i still love you all. i hope you liked it. So, there was cheating as the majority of the poll requested and i think Rachel handled it well. as for the kiss Rachel cussing was justified riverkirby do you agree? anyways**

**Next Poll: ****_should someone die in this story?_ **

**let me know what you think. i hope to update as soon as possible. also any song selections you guys wanna see in the story. that should be fun as well.**

**specks **


	8. Chapter 7

**hey hey i got to a computer so i updated both this and Nothing To Lose. there are both dedicated to my three recent inspirations (KY, NESSA ANS LEXX) you three rock! also to riverkirby (i'm sorry for torturing you hun please forgive me:D ) now this chapter has some surprises and i hope you all enjoy it cause i have enjoyed writing it (at 4am talking to lexx and ky about alot of funny stuff you guys really inspire the crazy)**

**so ladies and gents here it is let me know what you think. also i'm so hyped to get this uploaded that i'm not even bothering to inspect for typos (not like i ever do:$) so forgive me.**

**this characters arent mine but you know this lol**

**Enjoy!**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 7

RPOV

The drunken shouting outside suggested that it was Finn. Quinn and Brittany ran to the door to help Santana keep him from breaking it down.

"Rachel come out here and talk to me." Finn slurred in what I hoped wasn't supposed to be a seductive voice.

I walked to the door

"I have to go talk to him."

"OH HELL NO RACH." Brittany said jumping us all

"Brit, we need to keep him from disturbing the neighbors. You know how he gets when he's angry. I'll be fine, just call Noah to take him home." I said looking at Quinn.

"Rach wait." Quinn said taking my hand

"RACHEL!" Finn screamed causing all of us to flinch

"I don't like this. I don't want you out there alone with him." She pleaded

"Me either." Santana added in

He banged on the door then kicked it.

"Guys just get Noah over here, I'll be okay and you'll be right here if I need you."

Quinn didn't seem convinced but she let go of my hand as Brittany handed her the phone. I opened the door and stepped outside. Finn stood there with a bottle in hand smiling down at me.

"Hey Rach, I'm so sorrrrrry." He slurred walking towards me.

"I assure you Finn there nothing you can say or do to make up what you've done. So why don't you just leave me alone?" I could smell the alcohol on him and I started to back up as he inched closer to me.

"I didn't understand a word of that you talk too much." He laughed and slurred on "now, I said I'm sorry so am I forgiven?"

I scoffed "you really think I'm going to let you get back with me after you cheated on me, God knows what STI you contracted and after you said those hurtful things?"

He took a swig of whatever he was drinking and I could see the anger growing on his face _Puck needs to get here fast _I thought.

"You really are a hypo hypo, okay I forget the word but you refuse to forgive me but you forgive those three?"

My breath faltered as the three girls came back to reality for me.

"They treated you like shit. Quinn made up all those names for you and slushied or had you slushied. Santana did the same plus she fucked ME LIKE THE GOOD SLUT SHE IS and Brittany she didn't actually do anything but she so stupid its insulting."

Before my mind caught up with my body I was straddling Finn's waist punching him repeatedly all over his upper body and face. Quinn and Brittany were struggling with great effort to keep Santana from coming over and help pummel Finn. I couldn't think about them I was too busy beating the stuffing out of Finn with strength I didn't know existed. He pushed me off him and I hit the floor I barely registered the pain in my hand as I rose to my feet as he followed sluggishly he lunged at me and as I cringed awaiting the pain of whatever he was about to do someone stepped in front of me and held Finn back. Sam and Noah pulled Finn out of Mike's embrace

"Get to fuck off me look what the bitch did to my face."

Puck chuckled probably at the prospect of me causing Finn the blood streaming from his lip.

"He deserved it after what he said." Santana said still struggling against the girls.

"What did he say?" Sam asked

"He called Santana a slut and called me stupid. Santana went crazy but Rach beat her to it."

I couldn't see Mike's face but judging by the terrified look on Finn's face and the fact that Brittany was his bestfriend I knew something was about to happen. Quinn pulled me into her and out of the way as Mike's hand drew back and punched Finn in the nose harder than I did and I heard a crunch. He then punched Finn in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees and Puck pushed Mike from doing more damage.

Sam reached into Finn's pockets and took out his keys and said "I'll take him to the hospital. I think you two broke his nose."

"Badass, I'll go with you." Puck

"Are you girls okay?" Mike asked

Santana shrugged out of Brittany's embrace and gave him a kick to the shin.

"Now we're good." Santana smiled and winked at me. Sam and Puck helped Finn up.

"I'll meet you guys there." Mike replied

Both boys nodded as Puck pushed Finn towards the car.

"Thanks Noah, Thanks Sam." I said

"Anytime Princess."

Mike walked up to us and hugged Brittany. "You know he's wrong right?" he turned to Santana "About you as well." The both nodded. He hugged her tighter then turned to me.

"Holy shit Berry look at your hand." He said as he took it into his inspecting it. All of us took in the appearance of my hand for the first time

"Oh shit Rach we need to ice that right now." Quinn said running inside returning with an ice pack.

"I don't even know what happened. He said that stuff about Quinn and Santana and I was seeing red; but when he said that stuff about Brittany something snapped. Normally I don't condone violence but he deserved it."

"I knew you coming out here alone was a bad idea." Quinn said as I winced at the work she did on my hand.

I looked around the patio and saw the broken glass and made a move to go clean it up but Santana got there before I did.

"Go on inside guys I'll clean this up." She said

"I'll help and go to the hospital. Night girls call us if you need anything."

"Bye Mikey. Thanks a lot and don't forget to call Tina."

"Anytime Brit, besides you girls saved me from getting my ass owned on the PS3." He kissed Brittany on the cheek as she and Quinn ushered me inside."

Quinn sat on the couch and pulled me to lean into her taking my hand into hers and massaged it with ice.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I shouldn't have let you go out there alone. He could've hurt you."

"it's okay, I'm okay, we're all okay." Brittany kissed my hurt hand and sat next to me

"Thank you Rach."

"Anytime Brit."

We fell into a comfortable silence and my stomach growled. _Oh yeah I didn't eat_ I mused.

"You're hungry. I'll start cooking my specialty." Brittany said as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Vegan pasta for Rach B don't forget."

"Got it." She said

Santana walked into the living room inspecting my hand. She walked up to me and brought her mouth to the ear furthest from Quinn trying not to hurt my hand.

"That's twice you defended her. Thank you Rach." She kissed my cheek and we all jumped as we heard a loud bang followed by a "I'm okay".

"I better go help her. Hey its still early maybe we can still have our date." She said winking at us and walked into the kitchen.

Quinn's free hand played with a lock of my hair. She didn't seem to care about the water from my ice pack dripping unto her pajama pants.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. He deserved it for speaking that way about you guys."

"I know, it's just your hand is messed up."

"I'll be fine Quinn. You worry too much."

"I can't help it with you I – " she paused "was tonight supposed to be a date?"

I sat up and looked her in the face.

"Did you want it to be?" I asked searching her eyes.

"I didn't think about it. You were with _him _and I tried to respect that. Then you broke up with him and I figured you'd need time before you gave me a chance. Then we almost kissed; you pretty much know how I feel about you based on what I said in my room. I like you Rachel and I respect what we have enough to wait until you're ready, if you even want me." She finished looking into her lap.

I sat there letting it sink a bit. I moved to straddle her lap being mindful of my hand searching her eyes again. I used my good hand to take Quinn's neck and pulled her closer to me. Our lips connected and we finally kissed. Quinn ran one hand through my hair as the other rested on my hip. I deepened the kiss when Quinn stopped suddenly, fits of giggles taking over. I arched my eyebrow.

"Care to share the joke?"

Before she could reply Santana banged a pot with a spoon "Come and get – YOU GO BERRY, GET YOUR GIRL…BABE GET IN HERE." She screamed. I felt the warmth of my cheeks and saw Quinn mirroring my expression. I rested my forehead to hers and turned to the side to see Brittany bouncing out of the kitchen clapping and grinning

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed "not that I don't enjoy sexy times but dinner is ready."

She grabbed Santana's hand and drug her to the kitchen. I followed suit hopping off Quinn's lap feeling weird about the kiss but I decided to bury it for now. I grabbed her hand with my good one and said "Come on Fabray, I'm hungry!"

**soooooooo bad ass Rachel, Quinn Laughing, Protective Mike...sighhhh lemme know what you think. so by popular demand no one will die but as we have seen we've sent someone to the hospital compliments of ChanBerry (ooo i just made that up awesome!)**

**today's poll: Do you think this story has sequal potential?**

**lemme know what you think always willing to hear from you guys**

**specks**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey my lovely readers. thanks for the reviews and messages and hits i love them all. so here's the newest chapter i hope you guys enjoy it. its not quite what i want it to be but i have a migraine so this is what your getting. excuse any spelling mistakes. this goes out to my usual lovely 3 (Nessa ky and Lexx) but also to River:), h1gher and for my little Zoe Monster. i hope you guys enjoy and let me know if you want another chapter this weekend.**

**i own nothing well...i own nothing for this story (very corny joke)**

**RPOV**

"Okay so let me get this straight you kissed her after alllllll this time and she laughed?"

"Yea I have no idea what it was about and then you guys interrupted us so she was unable to answer me. I dunno it was weird."

Santana looked at me I'm assuming she saw my facial expression. She stopped her laughing.

"Rach, you need to talk to her."

"Wow so helpful." I say sarcastically turning to leave the kitchen. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Rachel I'm serious. She was probably nervous she wanted this for a while. It's bound to make anyone freak out."

I sighed knowing what she was saying was true I had to talk to Quinn. Thing about it is I don't think I wanna know…

"San, Quinn's gone to bed, she has a migraine so she went to bed, Rach how's your hand?"

"It hurts. But I'll be fine."

"That's great. San are you coming to bed?"

"yea babe in a minute go on up."

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Night Rach, hope you and Quinn feel better."

"Night B."

"Are you going to bed now?" she asked me

"I'll go check on Quinn, but I don't think I will."

"Okay well don't stay up too late Berry."

"I won't San."

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks you again for tonight and it'll all work out with you and Q."

I walked up the stairs with Santana and we parted ways at the bedroom doors. I didn't bother knocking because I knew Quinn's head was hurting. I walked in and saw her with the pillow over her head.

I walked over to the bed and sat on it. She turned and looked at me

"Hey." She whispered

"Hey, do you need anything?"

"No, how's your hand?"

"It's okay; I'll just go downstairs so you can get some rest."

"Rach. Can you stay?"

I turned and looked at her

"Sure, just let me go lock up downstairs and I'll be right back."

I made my way back to the room after turning the lights off and checking the doors and windows.

I made y way over to the bed and Quinn scooted closer to me pulling her head onto my chest being mindful of my hand as I sniffed her hair and listened to her breathing even out.

**QPOV**

Okay so maybe we were avoiding each other. It's been a week since all that stuff with Finn, the kiss with Rachel I messed up and the migraine. When I woke up that morning she was gone. Told Santana she had stuff at home to do or something like that and I was okay with that because I was sort of avoiding her as well.

"I'm assuming you and Berry still haven't spoken." Santana said as she walked up to me on Friday afternoon.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked closing my locker door and walking towards glee.

"Well let's see, you and her aren't glued at the hip, she hasn't sat with us at lunch, oh and she told me so. Come on Quinn you guys need to talk about this."

"Santana have you considered that maybe she is avoiding me as well?"

"Pffffft of course she is. No offence Q yu know I love my little midget; but she's a chicken shit. She wont bring this up with you because she's insecure, and yes we all know when it comes to you and her you are too but you need to man up and talk to her."

I stopped and turned to face Santana

"Firstly of all midget? She's almost as tall as you. Secondly she's a big girl if she wanted to talk to me she wouldn't be avoiding me. I haven't talked to her because I'm embarrassed about this and talking to you makes it worse because you actually know about it. When Rachel wants to talk to me she will." I say turning to walk away.

"I hear you Q. are you going to Puck's party tonight?"

I sigh and think bout it and say. "I'm assuming it's either I go or you'll find you Latina ass at my house pestering me until I agree to go or setting B on me with her puppy dog eyes. So yes I'm going."

She smirked and nodded.

As we entered glee I go to the top right corner and sit Rachel sits in the middle of the same row. I glance at here and realize she's looking at me and when I return the gaze we stare at each other. My heart feels like it will thump out of my chest because I miss her. Before I could mouth 'hi' Mr. Schue walked in and I turned my attention to him determined to be the first out of this room when we're done.

I arrived at Puck's and I see that Santana is here already so I assumed Brittany is as well. I walked in and saw the usual crowd and spotted some of the glee members and went over to them.

"Hey baby mama, nice of you to make it. Can I get you a drink?" Puck asks winking at me

"uhhh pass. The last time you said that to me I got stretch marks."

Before he could say anything Mercedes pulls me to her

"What's up Q? Where's Rachel?"

"I actually dunno. You haven't seen her?"

"Oh wait I remember Kurt said he's picking her up with Blaine."

I nod and excuse myself to the kitchen to fix myself a drink.

"Hey Q."

"Hey B, Hey S

"Did you see Rachel? She's looking really hot in that pants you told me about." Santana looked at me

"No B I didn't see her yet."

Brittany frowned slightly "are you guys still fighting?"

"We aren't fighting B. We're just friends with other people and don't need to spend all our free time together."

Brittany nodded and said "Well I hoped you guys would've been gf and gf so we can double date." I blushed slightly

"I don't know Brit. Lets just see how it goes."

She walked over me and hugged me.

"Hey guys."

I heard her voice before I saw her and my heart jumped. I miss her so much.

"Hey Rach. Having a good time?" Santana asked

"Yeah I am. How are you Quinn?" I take her in now and she looks amazing almost as amazing as in those leather pants. I forgot that she asked me something and I just stared. Santana's lack of subtlety is conveyed as she nugged me hard in the ribs

"Oww, what the fuck?" she motioned over to Rachel. "Oh, I'm okay how are you?"

"I'm good as well." She walked over to me and made herself a drink

"Well enjoy the party ladies." She says and walked out of the kitchen.

"Go talk to her you idiot."

"Does it look like she wants to talk to me? Yeah I didn't think so. Just leave it alone Santana." I say as I walked outside to rejoin the party.

I sit with Kurt and Blaine and watch as Rachel talks to Tina, Mike and Paul a guy from the football team.

After Lord knows how long I'm in between the conversation with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes and watching Rachel flirting with this guy. He leans in and tries tells her something that makes her smile and I am officially pissed. I was so close to having her and I cant just let her go again without a fight. I mumble a brb to the 3 and walk over to Rachel.

"Hey, can you help me with something. I need to talk to you." I say as I grab her arm and pull her up the familiar stairs and into Puck's room.

As I enter the door I start talking "Rach, I never meant to laugh when we kissed I was nervous cause I wante-"

Before I could finish my apology she had me pinned up against the door with her mouth to mine. I grab her hips and she rocked them into me causing me to moan. She ran her hand through my hair and I pulled her hips much closer to mine. She ran her tongue along my lip begging for an entrance and I am all but willing to give it to her. She plunges her tongue into my mouth and we both battle for dominance; even though I know that she's running this show. As if to prove this to me she pushes her jeans clad knee under my dress and pushing it against my clit. I moan louder into her mouth and she pushed harder into me. I run my hands through her hair as she puts her hands over my breast and pinching my already hard nipples. Her tongue leaves mine and nibble on my earlobe.

"Cum for me baby." She whispers and I'm so close she has no idea.

She rocks into my sex again a lot rougher than I expected and I come undone.

I whisper into hair. "I'm cumming baby." She pinches my nipples and kisses me harder again. As I try to catch my breath and she helps me ride out my orgasm.

Before I could say anything she removes her knee from rubbing me and she kisses me lightly taking both my cheeks in her hand and in the slight dark we look into each other's eyes.

"Quinn. Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Well I wasn't expecting that _ I thought at the same time I whispered my answer.

"Yes."

We kiss again and she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry about this past week I missed you so much baby." She said

"No, I'm sorry Rach. I missed you too. Do you wanna get out of here and go back to my place to talk?"

"Sure you wanna talk?" she asked. I've never seen this side of Rachel Berry; but I love this side as much as the rest.

"Talk, make out. Whichever, do you wanna get out of here?"

"Hell yes, by the way. You cumming may be my new favorite sound in this world."

I blush profusely as we made our way downstairs. We decided to say our goodnights to the others and leave.

I'm reluctant to leave her side but she needed to get something from Kurt and I had to make sure Santana and Brittany were good.

"Hey guys?" I said as I walked over to them

"Sup Q?" Santana says giving me a huge knowing grin."

"We're leaving."

"We?" she wants me to say it.

"Yes. Rachel and I are leaving. Are you two good to drive?"

"I am but B isn't good thing she came with me. Have fun."

"what the hell is he doing?" Santana asks as her gaze goes over to the other side of the room. I follow her gaze and Finnonce had his hands on my girlfriend and doing what appeared to be singing. Before Santana could restrain me I walk towards them to hear lines that sound like 'Buckcherry's Sorry'. Before I could get to them Rachel took up a random drink off the table threw it in his face and performed one of her famous storm outs.

"Imma catch up with you guys later." I say as I ran through the door after her catching sight of Mike and Puck stopping Finn from following me.

I hurry down the pathway and see Rachel resting up against my car. I breathe out in relief as I made my way to her happy she hasn't decided to run off.

"Hey are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine. Can we just go?" she asked

I nodded and opened the passenger door for her to get in. when she's securely in I run over to the driver's side and start up the car. As soon as I enter the car she takes my hand and we drive back to my house just like that.

"hey girls how was the party?" my mom asks as we make our way inside.

"It was great Mrs. Fabray."

"I'm glad to see you back around her Rachel, Quinn has been mopey all week." My mom said her and her trouty mouth sometimes.

"We're going to bed mom." I say and lead the way to my room. As we perform our nightly rituals and I send a quick text to Santana so she knows we're okay, we lie in bed and stare at each other not saying anything else just holding the gaze as I played with her hand.

She eases forward and kisses me; I reciprocate and we break it. "Goodnight Quinn."

She kisses me again and I sigh with a satisfied smile as I drift into my dreamland. "Goodnight Rachel.

**okay so my girls are finally together. i hope you guys liked this chapter and i have another poll for you this one is important so i need as many voters as possible you vote by reviewing or sending me a message.**

**Today's Poll: _should Finn's actions be redeemed in this story?_**

**let me know what you think**

**specks:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**hey guys i kinda hit a bit of a snag with this chapter i knew what i wanted but i'm not too confident i got what i wanted but nontheless enjoy. let me know what you think. this chap goes out to RiverKirby (feel better babe), Nessa, Kyloo (have a great night tonight sorry i wont be around tonight) and to Lexx. also thanks to my lovely readers the loyal ones who review every chapter i love you guys i hope you guys like it. will update soon...**

**enjoy:)**

Do you wanna touch? Chapter 9

**QPOV**

**I could be wrong baby but I think he may be stalking me now. – R**

I read the text over again. I quickly typed my reply

**What do you mean stalking. What's he been doing? - Q**

**He's been following me through the halls trying to get me to talk to him and "walking me to class" I'm starting to get pretty annoyed. – R**

**Do not leave that class room until you see me, Santana or Puck – Q**

**Quinn that isn't necessary really – R**

**Rach, what did I just say? I have to go study hall is almost over and i wanna take care of some cheerios stuff – Q**

**Okay baby – R**

I left the part of the library I was sitting in and made my way over to where I know Finn would be, sending Puck a message.

"Quinn, I'm glad I saw you I need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help with Hudson?" I arched my eyebrow at the buffoon

"I need help getting Rachel back."

"I'm glad you brought that up Finn. She tells me you been harassing her in the hall ways. Now would you like to tell me why you would think you have the right to say anything to her or me for that matter after not only cheating on her but also saying those horrible things about her at Breadsticks then turning around and showing up at my house saying shit about Santana, Brittany and I and almost attacking her? You know what I know how slow you are so I will make this extremely easy for you. Rachel is finished with you. You need to get that through your head or that broken nose that Rach and Mike awarded you with will seem like child's play."

He stood up and I prepared for his ager to flare up

"Look here Fabray. This is none of your business. Rachel loves me and she wants to be with me i just have to do some grand gesture to get her ass back where she belongs. You and I both know that she isn't that great looking and she's annoying beyond compare. Now it's either you help me or stay out of my way because one way or another I will have her back."

This is pointless. I put my best head bitch look on and I stared him in the face not caring any longer where we were.

"First off Hudson, you're an idiot. Rachel is a great person and those things you claim to be 'faults' are what makes her so great. You were lucky to be dating her and you screwed it up. Now I'm going to say this one time. Say so much as hi to Rachel Berry and I will end you. as for those little stalker-ish tendencies you are embarking on nowadays put an end to them because if she complains for you ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL END UP 6 FEET UNDER." I hadn't realized I was shouting and when I felt someone pulling me out of the room my surroundings came back to me.

"Calm to fuck down Q."

"I'm good San. Let me go. I didn't know you heard me."

"I was kinda hard not to hear you and besides when I saw the look on your face after you got up I knew I had to follow you."

"Thanks." I mumbled making my way to Rachel's locker.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_I wonder what to get San for her birthday_ I thought as I made my way to my locker. I know she likes anything I give her but I want it to be special this time. Something she will love more than anything.

"Brittany can we talk?" I turned with a smile to see who called my name which frowned when i saw him.

"I have nothing to say to you." I turned back to my locker putting in my combination.

"Come on Brit, I need your help."

"I'm sorry Finn but only my friends are allowed to call me Brit and after what you said I can assure you than we are not friends. Not if you don't mind please leave me alone. Besides Rachel is done with your ass and I wouldn't help you get her back if my life depended on it."

He grabbed my hand.

"Let me Go Finn." I said trying to wrench my hand out of his.

"Come on you idiot please help me get Rachel back. You're protector isn't here so your stupid ass can make the decision yourself instead of having someone else make it for you."

Before I could reply Finn was pulled from holding onto me and pushed up against the lockers by Mike. He and Rachel had just rounded the corner and coming to my rescue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback how Mike ended up walking Rachel instead.<em>**

_**(A/N this is in 3**__**rd**__** person)**_

_Rachel got her last text from Quinn and sat in the remainder of her class thanking the heavens that the boring class was soon over. _

_When the bell rang she packed her things up and waited like Quinn asked._

"_Hey Rach, how's your hand."_

"_Hey Mike, It's a lot better thanks for asking."_

"_Np, hey I just got a text from Puck to walk you to your locker. Are you all ready to go?"_

"_You know that really isn't necessary Mike."_

"_It's okay Rachel really besides I have to go meet Tina by hers. Its right next to yours right?"_

"_Yeah it is. Well let's not keep your girl waiting."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

As we rounded the corner I got the sinking feeling that something bad was about to go down. Finn was there with a vice grip on Brittany's hand pinning her against the locker. Mike lunged forward for him and pushed him up against the lockers opposite to her. I rushed over to her and pulled her out of the way as the two boys started fighting. Finn punched Mike in the eye and he fell to ground.

The big idiot was about to go all ape shit on Mike so I ran up to the two of them trying to get him off Mike. I grabbed at Finn's hand and he didn't look to see who was behind him or who was trying to pull him off he just swung.

I fell to the ground not really sure where was hit because my entire face hurt. Brittany rushed to my side as I looked down with blurry eyes seeing red. That's all I remembered, seeing red.

**QPOV**

"Mike's walking Berry to her locker." Santana said

"Okay, lets get there Brit should be there now."

As we rounded the corner I saw Mike on the ground holding his eye, Brittany kneeling over someone and when I saw the person on the floor and the blood t registered. Someone's hands held onto me and I pushed them off and lunged at Finn.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU HUDSON." I screamed as I punched him in the nose assuming I re - broke it. I punched him in it again then kicked him in the balls. I was unstoppable something in me just snapped and I was tired of his bullshit.

"Quinn. Stop!" I heard Rachel's voice and I stopped what I was doing. I looked back at Rachel and saw a terrified look on her face as well as Santana's and Brittany's. I looked down at Finn and saw his nose bleeding as well as his lip.

Santana pulled me off him and pushed me up against the locker.

"Go to the North bathroom and wait for us." She whispered into my ear and pushed me in the direction.

I took off towards the North bathroom not thinking about anything but the look on Rachel's face. I entered the bathroom and sank to the ground unsure about what just happened.

"What the FUCK Fabray?" Santana said bursting through the door.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked

"Brittany took her to the nurse. What the hell happened Quinn?" She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug as the tears started going down my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I told him to leave her alone and he didn't. I saw the blood and I snapped. San I saw the look on her face; you and Brit looked scare but Rachel looked fucking terrified."

"She's okay Quinn. We need to go back down there I just need to make sure you weren't going to go off on anyone else."

My cell phone rang and I answered it not looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Q, get your Bum to Figgin's office NOW!"

"Yes Coach Sylvester."

I hung up and looked at Santana

"Well I guess I gotta go. Can you go make sure Rachel is okay?"

"Of course; but will you?"

"I will I just need to make sure Rachel is okay."

"Of course Q"

I walked into Principal Figgin's office to see Mike, Finn Mr. Schuester, Coach Sylvester, and Principal Figgins.

"Okay now that you are all here. Tell me what happened."

"Where should we start from? The part where Finn cheated on rachel then showed up at my house drunk threatening us, or the part where Mike broke his nose for trying to attack Rachel, or the part where I re – broke his nose for hitting Mike in the eye and hitting Rachel, making her bleed."

The three adults looked at me. Then at Mike and at Finn.

"Is this true?" Mr. Schue asked

"Yes sir." Mike said

Finn hung his head and anger rose inside me.

"Don't hang your hand like you feel sorry. You said it yourself 'it's either you help me or stay out of my way because one way or another I will have her back' that's what you told be in the library. That's why I got Mike to walk her from her class to meet me. She is scared of him." I said pointing at the asshat I call an ex.

"Figgins he needs to be expelled." Sylvester said

"Sue, I don't think his punishment needs to be that harsh." Mr. Schue said

"Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester and Mr. Figgins, I'll let you know do what you want but if her comes after any of these girls again I will act as I did today." Mike said

"I heard enough. Quinn, you broke his nose again; but you were defending others be that as it may I cannot leave you unpunished so you are suspended for 3 days. Michael you are suspended for a week and Finn you are suspended for two weeks in which you are to see a counsellor for anger management and he/she must speak to me before you come back into school."

Mike and Finn made their way out the office along with Coach and Mr. Schue. I stayed back to ask Figgins a question

"Sir, would it be okay if I stayed in the Nurses' office with Rachel until her dad comes? I will leave as soon as they do. I just need to make sure she's okay."

"That's fine."

"Thank you."

I walked to the nurses office and saw Rachel with Santana and Brittany.

"Hey," I say

"How bad was it?" Rachel asked

"I'm home for 3 days, Mike for a week and Finn for 2 weeks. And he has to get anger management. Rach, Brit, San I'm so sorry for how I behaved I don't know what because of me I just couldn't hold it in and he deserved it. I'm so sorry."

Rachel gestured for me to come to her. I walked up her.

"Baby, thank you for defending my honour yes, it was scary seeing you like that; but also extremely sexy." She pulled me into a quick kiss and I sat on the bed next to her.

"So Q, 3 days home any plans?" Brittany asked

"I have a few but don't ask me about them just yet. Are you dads on their way?"

"Yeah. Daddy is. Looks like we'll be home together the rest of today if you aren't grounded do you wanna come over?" she asked

"Sure babe. San can I talk to you outside?"

"Yea, We'll be right back."

We walked to a fairly secluded part of the Nurses office.

"Will you look out for them both? I will talk to Puck and Sam; but even though Hudson's gone I would feel better knowing they are both safe."

"You didn't have to ask Q. You know I will."

"Thanks a lot San. I wanna take Rachel on our first date this weekend hopefully I'm not grounded."

"awwwwww my baby's growing up so fast." She said pinching my cheek. "Have you asked her yet?"

"No, I wanna make sure I'm not grounded first."

Santana nodded her head and we headed back to our girls.

I took Rachel's hand inspecting the damage done.

"What hurts baby?" I asked

"Mostly just my head."

I rubbed her hand as she rested her head on my shoulder. The right side of her face was pretty swollen and bruised.

"Girls Mr. Berry's here."

Leroy walked towards us and his anger visibly faded as he inspected his daughter. She raised her head off my shoulder so he could see the damage.

"Oh baby are you okay?"

"Yes Daddy. Quinn pretty much saved me again."

He looked at me and I blushed and ducked my head. He pulled me into a hug. Thank you so much Quinn. Principal Figgins says you were suspended?"

"Yes sir for 3 days. I asked to stay with Rachel until you arrived."

"Thanks very nice of you. thank you girls, all of you."

"Anytime Leroy." Santana said patting his back and beginning to walk out of the room.

"Rach, call us and update us. We have to get back to class. Get home safely you guys." Brittany said hugging us both.

"Bye Britt." We said in unison.

"I walked Rachel to her father's car and promised to call her later and made my way home.

**there you go i hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think.**

**Today's Poll: _should Jesse come in the story? _lemme know**

**specks:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**hey guys here's the newest chapter of do you wanna touch I hope you guys like it. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and I hope you continue to as well.**

**thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Shout out to River, h1gher, Kyloo, Nessa, Lexx, Cazzy, and all my favorite reviewers (thats all of you)**

**I'm still on the fence about Jesse coming into the story but if he does trust me it will be awesome.**

**A/N all flashbacks are in 3rd person.**

**enjoy!**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 10

QPOV

"QUINN ALEXANDRIA FABRAY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" _Oh boy she does not sound happy _I thought

I walked down to the kitchen where mom sat at the table. She did not look happy. _Damn you Figgins for calling her home from work._

"What the hell Quinn!"

"Mom let me explain please." She gestured for me to sit

"By all means Quinn cause I don't understand this."

"Rachel and Finn broke up when her, Brittany, Santana and I saw him at Breadsticks with a girl."

"I don't see h – "

"I'm not finished. That was the weekend you went to see aunt Liz's. Remember the girls spent the weekend here. Finn was drinking and came over here banging on the door and stuff and Rachel went out to stall him while we waited for Noah to arrive. Finn started talking stuff about Santana, Brittany and I and Rachel punched him in the nose and in the mouth he was going to retaliate we didn't get out there in time but luckily Noah, Sam and Mike did. When Mike found out what Finn said he punched him in the nose and between him and Rachel broke it. Since then he's been stalking her. She didn't tell me until during second period. I went to speak to him in the library today and told him to leave her alone. He said some mean stuff and I blew up at him. Santana pulled me out of the library before I got into trouble. I texted Noah and asked him to meet Rachel after her class so Finn wouldn't hurt her. Noah texted San and let her know that Mike would walk her to her locker. I don't exactly know what happened but when I rounded the corner and saw Brittany on the floor with Rachel and blood coming from her and I snapped. I think Santana tried to hold me back but he hurt mom he actually hit her accident or not you don't hit a woman and I'm sorry but I would do it again if I had to."

My mom's face was unreadable for the most part. It went from shock, to anger, to understanding. I held my breath waiting for her reply.

"I'm glad you punched him; but from the parenting stand point I will not condone violence. I won't ground you but next time Finn foes or says anything let an adult know and let them handle it."

"Yes mom. Rachel's dad invited me to dinner. Can I go?"

"Sure but seeing as it's now 1pm be home by 9. I'm heading back to work."

"Yes mom."

I grabbed my jacket and keys and walked through the door. I pulled out my cellphone and sent a message to Rachel, Santana and Brittany.

**Not grounded; received a 'strict' warning – Q **

As I got into the car I received a text from Santana

**Yay you? I'm in class and Jewfro just let one rip :S be glad you and Berry aren't here – S**

I scrunched up my face and rep-lied.

**Glad I'm missing that. Going over to Rachel's – Q**

I saw my message box still up so I checked it.

**Glad you aren't in trouble Q. Jacob farted and Puck put him out of the class. Mr. Shoe almost fainted at the smell - B**

I laughed and turned the ignition on and made my way over to Rachel's.

I knocked and Leroy opened the door for me

"Hello Quinn glad to see you aren't grounded. Come in, I think Rachel is asleep but I want to talk to you before you go up."

"Sure Leroy." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"I know I thanked you for being there for her already but when she told me what happened I have to say I'm proud of you Quinn. I know things with you and Rachel started off rocky but I'm grateful she has a friend like you."

To hear him say those made my heart swell a little bit. "Thank you Mr. Berry I tried to deny it but Rachel is my bestfriend and I will not allow anything bad to happen to her. I'm just happy she gave me a second chance."

"You were obviously worth it. You can go on up. I'll start dinner a little later but if you guys get hungry I'll be in my study."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Quinn?"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Leroy."

I smiled and climbed the stairs.

I entered the bedroom to fin Rachel sleeping peacefully. I got into bed next to her trying not to wake here or hurt her face, it still looked a little swollen and I didn't want to cause her any pain. I kissed her forehead and instead of waking she mumbled something about pediobear and snuggled into me. _What the fuck is she dreaming about? _ I thought to myself. I made sure I was comfortable and for the first time since all of this stuff happened I allowed myself to relax, as I fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I have absolutely no idea when I fell asleep but I woke up with the smell of vanilla filling my nostrils and I knew she was here. I opened my eyes to see her sleeping with her arms around me. She looked so peaceful and I had to admit to myself that Quinn Fabray sleeping was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. Thoughts of earlier today came to my mind and compared to the girl I saw earlier there was such a drastic different.

I didn't want to wake her but I needed to use the bathroom. I eased her hand off me and tried to silently slide out of the bed when a hand pulled me back towards her.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled not opening her eyes

"I'm not leaving you." I smirked

"So why are you moving?" she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I need to use the bathroom."

She groaned and let me go. "Come back to me baby."

"Stop being a drama Queen. Quinn. I'll be right back."

"Fine." She said and turned around.

I walked to the bathroom shaking my head at my girlfriend. When I walked back out she was sitting on the bed playing with her fingers. I jumped on to the bed and she smiled at me.

"Hey baby." I said

"Hey, how's your face?"

"It's okay. How did things go at home?" I asked

"I sent you a text. I wasn't grounded and mom was actually pretty cool about everything. Are we okay? I know I scared you a bit but I really didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine Quinn. We are great."

I rested my head on her lap and looked up at her.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked

"I'm fine here looking at you. Why do you wanna do something?

"Whatever you want; but would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I sat up and looked at here.

"Quinn Fabray. You're blushing, of course I would go on a date with you."

She ducked her head and I kissed her on her cheek. She pulled me to sit on her and I kissed her soft lips. _she even tastes like vanilla _I thought as I deepened the kiss. She moaned and I licked her lips beginning for an entrance. her lips parted and I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She broke the kiss and ran her mouth along my neck with small kisses and she stopped by my pulse point. I moaned loudly and she came up to my ear and nibbled it.

"Shh, your dad is downstairs."

"Mmmm" is all I could managed

She licked the shell of my ear and I took over. I pushed her back and got to her neck. I nibbled on her neck and she moaned. Then I went over to her shoulder and bit down. She moaned loudly and I smiled at the reaction I got out of her. I the myself getting wet and Quinn was about to put her hand up my skirt.

"Girls, are you hungry?" My daddy asked from the outside.

We froze and I hopped off Quinn not realizing I unbuttoned her jeans. "Yeah daddy; we'll be right down. Is dad home yet?"

"Not yet, He's bringing home take out. Do you two have any idea what time it is?" I checked my phone and saw the time.

"O, we'll be right down."

It was a little after 3 and I forgot to eat lunch. "Let's go get something to eat Fabray."

I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

_Why the hell am I so nervous?_ I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Hey Quinn. Rachel will be down in a sec."

"Thanks Hiram. How are you?"

"I'm fine you look beautiful by the way."

I blushed "Thanks."

"RACH, QUINN's here."

"Stop yelling I'm right here."

I looked up the stairs and saw Rachel walking down the stairs in a blue dress that clung to her body. My jaw dropped then I remembered that her dads didn't know we were dating.

"Baby you look beautiful."

"Thank you daddy."

"Where are you two going?"

"Well since so much relationship crap happened we figured we'd for out for dinner and have a girl's night."

"Sounds like fun. Will you two be sleeping over here?" he asked

"Actually dad we sleeping over by Quinn's if that's okay."

"It's a school night Rachel. Just make sure to be at school online."

"My mom will be there and Santana will be picking her up tomorrow morning."

"Well have fun, be careful and call us if you need anything."

She kissed his cheek and walked out the door

"Oh and be home by 11."

"No problem dad. Tell daddy goodnight."

We got into the car and I pulled out.

She grabbed my hand over the console and smiled at me.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise babe. Be patient."

"I am patient, I'm just excited to be going on my first date with my girlfriend."

I grinned I love hearing that word.

"Babe we're here." I said as I pulled into the parking lot. We were half an hour away from Lima.

"This is amazing." She said as she took my hand. I led her to the door and we were seated.

"What are we eating?" a voice said as we sat. I groaned loudly knowing exactly who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aww Quinn be nice." Rachel said "Hey Brit, Hey San."

"What's her problem?" Santana said pointing at me

"My problem Santana is that this is _our _first date and _you two_ are ruining it." I said

"Quinn it's okay."

"Yeah Fabray, relax."

"Ughhhh. Fine!"

The waiter came over bringing two more menus for them and Rachel reached over the table grabbing my hand. My tension faded as I felt the butterflies that she always caused flutter through me.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked finally looking over at Santana

"We didn't Q. We came here for dinner and saw you two so we figured you would wanna double. Sorry if we spoilt it for you." Brittany's face fell and I felt Santana tensed next to me

"It's okay B. I'm glad you are here." In a way it was true. I'm glad to have them with us but I was looking forward to having my first real date with Rachel.

We all ordered and fell into a conversation.

"Do you guys remember Run Joey Run?" Santana asked

Rachel shook her head and look down at the table.

"Omg will you guys ever let me live through that?"

"Hell no. That was epic, I mean seriously worse song ever."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_**Sophomore year**_

_The glee kids sat in the choir room watching the projector screen as Santana and Brittany appeared on it._

_**(Rachel)**_

_Daddy please don't__  
><em>_It wasn't his fault__  
><em>_He means so much to me__  
><em>_Daddy please don't__  
><em>_We're gonna get married__  
><em>_Just you wait and see__  
><em>

_**(Puck)**__  
><em>_Every night, the same old dream__  
><em>_I hate to close my eyes__  
><em>_I can't erase the memory__  
><em>_The sound of Julie's cry_

_She called me up, late that night__  
><em>_She said, "Joe, don't come over,__  
><em>_My Dad and I just had a fight__  
><em>_And he stormed out the door!_

_I've never seen him act this way,__  
><em>_My God, he's goin' crazy__  
><em>_He said he's gonna make you pay__  
><em>_For what we done- he's got a GUN!__  
><em>_So run, Joey run, Joey run!"_

_(Chorus- woman's voice)__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/david_geddes/run_joey_ ]__  
><em>_Daddy please don't__  
><em>_It wasn't his fault__  
><em>_He means so much to me__  
><em>_Daddy please don't__  
><em>_We're gonna get married__  
><em>_Just you wait and see__  
><em>

_**(Jesse)**__  
><em>_Got in my car, and I drove like mad__  
><em>_'Til I reached Julie's place__  
><em>_She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes__  
><em>_And bruises on her face!_

_All at once I saw him there,__  
><em>_Sneaking up behind me (Woman's voice: Watch out! )__  
><em>_Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"_

_**(Finn)**_

_And she stepped in front of me_

_Suddenly, a shot rang out__  
><em>_And I saw Julie falling!__  
><em>_I ran to her, I held her close__  
><em>_When I looked down, my hands were red__  
><em>_And here's the last words Julie said..._

_(Woman's voice)_

_Daddy please don't__  
><em>_It wasn't his fault__  
><em>_He means so much to me__  
><em>_Daddy please don't__  
><em>_We're gon... na get... mar... ried..._

_Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuuuuunn!_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Seriously babe what were you thinking?" I said laughing<p>

"Yeah Rach, I mean seriously it was seriously horrible." Brittany replied

"You are one to talk Brittany. Don't get me started."

_Flashback_

"_Oh Fuck Brit harder." Santana said as Brittany pushed her hand in futher_

_The girls were in the showers after Cheerios and things got a little out of hand leading them up to this point._

_Brittany added another finger into her girlfriend making it 3 that were in her using her thumb to rub against the girl's clit_

"_Oh baby I'm gonna cum."_

_Before she could a voice interrupted them_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_

"_Coach Beiste!" Brittany screamed_

"_What are you doing here?" Santana asked with a scared look on her face._

"_GET DRESSED NOW!." She said and walked out of the showers_

"_We are screwed." Santana said_

"_Isn't that what I just did to you?"_

"_B, do you really think now is the time to turn me on?"_

"_You two have 10 seconds to get out here."_

_The two girls rushed out of the shower and sat in front coach Beiste._

"_Girls what were you thinking?" She asked_

"_Sorry coach but I can't help it when B is being sweet my hormones take over. We're sorry coach." Santana said hanging her head_

"_What do you think would've happened if Coach Sylvester walked in and not me."_

"_We didn't think about it coach. I'm sorry." Brittany_

"_Well you aren't in any trouble; but you will have a detention with me tomorrow. Be thankful that's all I'm going to do to you."_

"_Yes coach." Both girls said_

"_Now go."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Last I checked Santana shed a tear during her little sad story." Rachel said<p>

"We didn't have sex for weeks thanks to Coach." Brittany said

Rachel and I laughed hard at this and I laughed even harder when she spit out her drink at what Brittany said.

"Babe you okay?" I asked stifling a laugh

"Yup."

"So Berry wants to tell embarrassing stories to impress her girl hmmmmm. Wonder if Quinnie would laugh as hard if I told Rachel the real reason Quinn fell down when we were going to do the Boys vs Girls Competition in Junior year." Santana said tapping her cheek.

"Santana don't you dare."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_**Junior Year Boys vs girls competition**_

_The girls were all in the dressing room preparing for their turn of the boys vs girls competition. Quinn sat by the mirror putting her make up on when Rachel walked out in her outfit and Quinn nearly poked her eye out. The pants had Rachel's ass clearly highlighted and Quinn felt the wetness pool in her panties. She struggled to keep it together as Rachel walked over to her asking her to help her with her makeup._

"_Sure Rach, sit do I can see better."_

_Quinn applied the makeup holding her breath so as not to breathe in the scent of strawberries that always emitted out of the other girl._

"_Guys are you all set?" Mercedes asked breaking the heavy concentration Quinn had._

"_Yeah. Just let me tie the bandana to Quinns head and we're ready."_

_Quinn's breath hitched as the girl's hand ran through her hair making it easier to tie the bandana._

"_There you go." She smiled at the blonde as she made her way to the door._

_Quinn couldn't help but stare at the magic that was happening as Rachel walked. Quinn knew she would soon be out of view and wanted to get a better look she walked towards the door ahead of Santana and missed the chair and toppled over._

"_Ohmi god Quinn are you okay?" Tina asked as the glee girls outside rushed inside to find Quinn laying on the ground. _

"_Quinn you okay?" Rachel asked as she helped her up_

"_Yup. I'm fine let's go do this."_

_End of Flashback_

"Ohmigod is that what that was?" Brittany asked

"Yup." Rachel replied

I looked at her

"Wait you knew?"

She nodded and laughed

"I found out recently."

I looked at Santana and she shrugged

"Why did you tell me?" Brittany whispered

Santana shrugged again. "I dunno."

"I'm sorry babe but that was hilarious. Well now that I know the true reason why you fell, if you wanted to check me out you just could've asked."

I started to blush and raised my hand

"Check please."

**Let me know what you think people...**

**Today's Poll: Should Rachel mess up and have to fix it or Quinn?**

**Lemme know what you think **

**P.s River (pls dont reveal any spoilers this time:D)**

**specks**


	12. Chapter 11

**hey guys ...its been a while here's the new chapter it's just a filler but i hope you like it nonetheless.**

**enjoy**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 11

11. Santana was successful in getting the girls together but she's not over yet. She wants to torture Quinn more for taking to long to come to terms with her love for the smaller girl. A flashback of when Santana first realized Quinn liked Rachel even if Quinn didn't know it herself. The reason why she wanted them together so badly comes to light. While she's setting out to torture Quinn with Rachel's help; Rachel and Quinn with the help of Brittany set out for revenge. All in all they end up having fun at the end of this chapter and all was good.

**SPOV**

_Finally! _I thought. It's about time these two got together. I sat in Breadsticks with my three girls and we were reminiscing. It's awesome seeing that smile on Quinn's face that Rachel always seemed to give her. I was so sick of seeing that dotish look on Q's face as she not only denied her feelings to me but to herself. God! I remember the first time I realized she like Rach.

_Flashback (Freshmen Year)_

"_As new Cheerios you have to humiliate someone in some way. Are you ready for that?" The head cheerleader Amy asked._

"_Yes we are." _

"_I will point out who you target will be and let me warn you now. If you choose not to do this not only will you yourself be humiliated but you will be subjected to the worse cheerleading experience ever."_

_Hazing, I hate hazing. Sure, as a freshman we were required to do thisshit but it's so fucking pointless. What is humiliating some poor soul gonna do for us except pump our rep._

_Quinn looked over at me and Brittany. _

"_You two ready for this?"_

_I shrugged and Britt shook her head slightly._

"_I don't wanna hurt anyone guys."_

"_B, We gotta you wanna be a cheerleader don't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then we gotta do this in order not to have this shit hanging over our heads true?"_

_She sighed and looked at me and Quinn._

"_True. What are we gonna do? She asked_

"_There's a slushie machine why don't we take some and throw them at someone." Quinn suggested._

"_I don't think-"_

_Amy somehow heard what we were saying._

"_Brilliant idea Fabray. I swear you will go far here. Each of you grab one of those slushies and met us in the West Wing."_

_Nervous as hell we did as we were told and each grabbed a slushie and walked to the West Wing._

_Amy looked down the hall and pointed to Rachel Berry the weird girl that was in our year._

"_Target Acquired." She said _

_Quinn faltered slightly but put her ' Face' on walked down the hall._

_I linked pinkies with Brittany as we walked behind her. I loved seeing B in this skirt. Goodness these short things make me squirm. I watched as Quinn took her slushie and threw it into Berry's face. Brit and I followed suit._

_Berry stood horror etched across her face as she felt the coldness drip down her face. I never wanted to imagine that feeling or even feel it myself. I laughed at Berry as she was unable to move then I noticed the look on Quinn's face however quick she was to put her mask back up. I noticed it. I laughed to myself._

"_Nice one Q." She shot me a nasty look. She took one last look at Berry and stomped up to Amy. "Happy?"_

"_Very. You three did good. I love seeing dweebs getting what they deserve." Quinn's facial expression faltered again. __**Holy shit Q is crushing on Berry? **__I thought to myself._

_Determined not to say anything as yet I watch as my bestfriend walked pass Berry and walked away. _

_**Well what do you know? Q likes Berry. I think I'm going to love high school. **__I thought as Brit and I continued to our first class._

_End of Flashback_

I laughed to myself. Thinking about that was funny as hell made me remember all the funny shit that happened to her as we went through our high school years.

"Santana!." Rachel waved her hand getting my attention.

"What?" I asked

"What the hell were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Hey Berry, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She squeezed Quinn's hand and edged out of the booth with me. We went to the bathroom and she went over to the sink to rinse her hands.

"What's up San?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You know that outfit you wore when you were trying to make Finnessa jealous?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Did you see Q, the day you were in it?"

"Not that I could recall…why?"

"I want you to do a little something something for my friend."

**RPOV**

I ran through the front door of my house after telling Quinn I had to grabbed something I forgot for school tomorrow.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Yes please. Let's hit it."

The ride was uneventful and mostly filled with silence. I told Quinn let's just hang out in her room and I ran to the bathroom.

She came in and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Babe are you okay?"

"I am. I'll be out in a minute. Have a seat on the bed I wanna show you something."

I grabbed lollipop and opened the door. Quinn's jaw hung low and safe to say Santana was an artist at the torture.

**QPOV**

_She's trying to kill me. SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! _My mind screamed at me. Rachel looked so fucking hot in that short black skirt. She had a white shirt on and tied above her navel, God the bra. No the hair. The hair. I swear to God my head is about to explode.

"R-R-" I couldn't say a thing.

She sauntered over to me and pushed me further onto the bed. She took the lollipop out and rested it on my lips. I took it into my mouth after being pushed further onto the bed.

"Safe to say you like?"

I didn't trust my words so I nodded my head like the idiot I was. _How the hell did you wait this long Fabray? _ I questioned myself. This girl is going to be the death of me. She straddled my lips and kissed my pulse point. I leaned my head up so she could get better access silently begging for more, I needed more.

"Oh God Rach."

A felt the knot appear in my stomach. I was so turned on. She ran her hand up my thing resting her knee at the apex between my legs.

_Oh my god! _I rocked into her thigh knowing I couldn't hold on anymore I knew I was about to explode when suddenly she stopped.

She hopped off my lap and ran into the bathroom. I rested my head on the pillow struggling to catch my breath, when Rachel walked out in her pajamas.

"W-What the hell!"

"What Quinn. Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

I looked around I wore the same outfit as I imagined and I saw the lollipop I hadn't realized I discarded. Okay so this really did happen.

Rachel smiled that _Rachel Berry Smile_ and got into bed.

"Is that what you're sleeping in?" she asked me.

I got out of bed and grabbed my pajamas heading to the bathroom. There were absolutely no traces of her previous outfit only what she wore to the restaurant and her overnight bag.

I stepped out of the bathroom after my night routine. And got into bed next to her.

"Did that just happen or was I dreaming?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, sexy naughty school girl outfit and me almost cumming right there and then." Shit I hadn't meant to let her know that part.

"I'm sorry baby. I do however have a message for you." She looked me in the eyes with those beautiful brown orbs I loved so much. "Santana said that's for all those years you liked me and never made a move." She kissed my nose and faced the ceiling that smile still on her face.

"Wait Santana. You and Santana have been scheming on me?"

"I wouldn't call it scheming per say. What was it you said I celibacy club sophomore year? Ahhhh yes 'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing' Am I right?"

I shook my head.

"Santana is dead."

Rachel kissed me on the lips letting it linger until she felt my pout disappear.

"Goodnight baby." She whispered.

"Goonight Rach; but remember this Santana is bad but I'm worse I hope you can take what I will have planned for you."

"Baby I'm willing to take anything you give me." She stuck her tongue out and I felt the wetness start up again.

_I'm doomed._

**soooooo how did you guys like it? btw as you can tell the story isn't Canon somethings are going to be used from the story but obviously not in the order they should be...**

**_Today's Poll: Should Sam and Quinn have dated in the beginning of their Junior year? _**

**_Lemme know_**

**Specks**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while but here's another chapter...unedited so forgive the mistakes. It's going to be interesting. I hope you like it. thanks for all the Reviews and Alerts and as usual this chapter goes out to my buddies who inspire me to write the best stuff.**

**IMPORTANT A/N/updates for this and my other stories may be a little slow I enteted a writing compitition and I'm trying to finish up some stuff for it so bare with me. **

**I dont own the characters...but we all know this**

**Enjoy!**

Do You Wanna Touch Chapter 12

RPOV

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room with his typical 'I have great news but you're all going to regret hearing my plan' look.

"Alright guys have a seat let's get started I have some pretty amazing news."

I took my seat next to Quinn who was back from her suspension. She looked over at me and smiled and I returned said smile.

"Okay guys, first off welcome back Quinn."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

"As we all know Prom is coming back up and just like last year Mr. Figgins would like us to perform at Prom."

A collective of _yeses _and _awesome_ came across the room.

"Similar to last year I must implore that we do Run Joey Run." I said confidently.

"Not likely Berry." Santana said smiling at me.

"This year everyone gets a chance to do a ballad and one another one of their choice."

"Kurt and Blaine will want to perform with us again." I said

"They are always welcome." He replied.

I had the perfect ballad in mind as Sam made his way to the guitar.

"Mr. Schue. I prepared a song for Mercedes Happy Anniversary baby."

He picked up his guitar and Noah went to his position behind the drums. Noah started the beat and Mercedes ducked her head as he started singing.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_  
><em>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<em>  
><em>Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait<em>  
><em>My heart has started to separate<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Be my baby<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I'll look after you<em>

**Sam took his guitar off and handed it over to Artie who continued playing as he took Mercedes' hand and continued singing.**

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_  
><em>Will you, won't you be the one I always know?<em>  
><em>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around<em>  
><em>You're the only one who knows, you slow it down<em>

**I look over to Quinn and I felt everything he was saying. I along with others joined in his chorus.**

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Be my baby<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I'll look after you<em>

_If ever there was a doubt_  
><em>My love she leans into me<em>  
><em>This most assuredly counts<em>  
><em>She says most assuredly<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Be my baby<em>  
><em>I'll look after you<em>

_It's always have and never hold_  
><em>You've begun to feel like home<em>  
><em>What's mine is yours to leave or take<em>  
><em>What's mine is yours to make your own<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Be my baby<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<em>

As the song ended I hadn't realized Quinn and I were holding hands until she squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I gave her a wink and we dropped hands clapping for our friends.

"That was awesome Sammy." Quinn said getting up to hug him.

"Yeah it really was. Congrats you guys." Santana said

"Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?" Brittany asked with a pout. I laughed at Santana's gaping mouth and stood to help my friend.

"Don't worry Brit, I assure you Santana has something special planned for you." I clapped her shoulder and she shot me a look that was hard to read.

"Guys, we'll end off here. I want you're Prom song ideas by next glee practice." I grabbed my bag and waited for Quinn, Santana and Brittany as we headed off to our study hall.

"Hey Rach, do you mind if we talk? There's something I've been thinking about." Quinn whispered in my ear.

"Sure, Guys we'll catch you two later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't Berry."

"That really doesn't leave me with many options then San." I stuck my tongue out at her and Quinn hurriedly pulled me out to the parking lot.

We drove to our spot and sat on our bench.

"We've got an hour Quinn. What's up?"

Quinn started to pace in front of the picnic table.

"Quinn, what Is it?" she stopped pacing with a nervous look on her face and recommenced pacing.

"Quinn!" I got off the table and stood before her stopping her in her tracks.

"Quinn. Use your words, what's the matter?"

She took both my hands and kissed me.

"Rach, you know how I feel about you. How I've felt about you for a long time."

I nodded and she pulled me over to the table to sit again.

"I want to come out."

"W-What?" She asked

"Rach, I wanna quit the celibacy club and I want to make our relationship public."

My mind moved at a million miles per minute. I had no idea what to say to this. Under normal circumstances I would've agreed to this hands down but I'm not so sure.

"Quinn. Where is this coming from?"

"I saw how happy Sam and Mercedes looked I want that I want to be able to sing to you in public. I want everyone to know who's you are and who I belong to."

"Quinn this, - that- No!" I said saking my head.

"Rach-"

"Quinn, what about you mom?"

"Rach I love you and I thought you would be happy with me wanting to come out." She stood from the table and look at me. I stood to look into her eyes.

"Quinn it's not that I don't want to come out but there's always the fact that your mom may not like this, I know how hard it was to lose your family before I don't want that for you again. Sure you are lways welcome at my house but I don't want to see you hurt; and what about Finn?"

She started to walk away during my little ramble and looked back at me with her eyes piercing my face.

"What _about _Finn?" her voice was hard and I jumped a little.

"Well.."

"Well WHAT Rachel are you still in love with him or something? Did my ass just get sent home protecting someone who doesn't want to be protected? Am I a total idiot for thinking once, just ONCE I Quinn Fabray would actually get something I want to go the way I want it to?"

I struggled to answer her she got it all wrong.

"Quinn you have it all wrong."

Her HBIC persona came out now and she turned one last time. "Do I? So you aren't saying that you don't want to come out to everyone because of our Ex-boyfriend. Cause I'm pretty sure that's what I just heard. You know what Rach, do whatever you want." She turned in her cheerios skirt and walked to her car.

_Go to her you idiot, explain yourself. _My mind urged me to move but I knew better than to go after Quinn when she was like this. I sat by the edge of lake and watched the water. I have no idea how long I sat there with the sun beating down in my back.

_**This place about to blow **_

Rang through the air and I grabbed for my phone.

_What?_

_Thank god you're still alive_

_What do you want Santana? _

_I saw Fabray in her HBIC mode and I knew you two left school together so I want to make sure you are dead and buried somewhere. Where are you?_

I sighed and knew Santana would have to come pick me up anyways so I may as well get it over with.

_I'm by the lake._

_I'm on my way Berry. Stay away from the light I beg of you._

_Whatever!_

_Oh and Berry. Don't accept any candy from any strangers._

_Whatever Santana._

I hung up the phone and thought back to the fight.

"She wouldn't even give me a chance" I muttered to myself.

"Who wouldn't?"

I jumped as I looked behind me

Santana sat on the table and waited for my pounding heart to ease.

"So Berry, what happened?"

I sat next to Santana and dried the tears I hadn't realized I shed.

"So are you going to tell me what's up or am I have to going to have to pull it out of your ass."

I explained everything to her allowing the tears to flow once again.

"I tried to explain it to her but she won't hear me out."

"Remember when Brit and I first came out?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback 3<em>_rd__ person Sophomore year last day before summer_**

"_Mr. Schue, there's something I've been dying to say and it's been killing me." Santana said as she walked up the floor._

"_Let's hear it." _

_Santana walked over to Brittany and took her hand. She sat the girl on a chair in front the entire group and Quinn, Mecedes, Tina and Rachel joined her. She really didn't wanna ask for their help but she needed their voices to make this all perfect. She was tired of seeing Brittany and Artie and figured now that they were broken up it's the perfect time to really let Brittany know how she feels._

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_It's been too long and I'm lost without you__  
><em>_What am I gonna do?__  
><em>_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you__  
><em>_(Said I need you)__  
><em>_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you__  
><em>_Is your heart still mine?__  
><em>_I wanna cry sometimes__  
><em>_I miss you_

_**the girls' voices all blended well together for the chorus as Santana took the verse.**__  
><em>_[Verse 1]__  
><em>_Off to college__  
><em>_Yes, you went away__  
><em>_Straight from high school__  
><em>_You up and left me__  
><em>_We were close friends__  
><em>_Also lovers__  
><em>_Did everything__  
><em>_For one another__  
><em>_Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now__  
><em>_But I know I gotta live and make it somehow__  
><em>_Come back...to me__  
><em>_Can you...feel me (Callin')__  
><em>_Hear me...callin' (For you)__  
><em>_For you...'Cause it's__  
><em>

_**she took Brittany's hand and allowed the girls to sing the chorus for her as she looked at her girl**_

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_It's been too long and I'm lost without you__  
><em>_What am I gonna do?__  
><em>_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you__  
><em>_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you__  
><em>_Is your heart still mine?__  
><em>_I wanna cry sometimes__  
><em>_I miss you__  
><em>

_**Tears fell down her face as she started the second verse.**_

_[Verse 2]__  
><em>_Now I'm sittin' here__  
><em>_Thinkin' 'bout you__  
><em>_And the days we used to share__  
><em>_It's drivin' me crazy__  
><em>_I don't know what to do__  
><em>_I'm just wonderin' if you still care__  
><em>_I don't wanna let you know__  
><em>_That it's killin' me__  
><em>_I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby__  
><em>_Come back...to me__  
><em>_Can you...feel me (Callin')__  
><em>_Hear me...callin' (For you)__  
><em>_For you...'Cause it's_

_[Chorus 2x]__  
><em>_It's been too long and I'm lost without you__  
><em>_What am I gonna do?__  
><em>_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you__  
><em>_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you__  
><em>_Is your heart still mine?__  
><em>_I wanna cry sometimes__  
><em>_I miss you_

_[Bridge]__  
><em>_I...can't...be...no...more__  
><em>_Since you went away I__  
><em>_Don't really feel like talkin'__  
><em>_No one here to love me__  
><em>_Baby do you understand me__  
><em>_I can't do or be without you_

_[Chorus 3x]__  
><em>_It's been too long and I'm lost without you__  
><em>_(Tell me what I'm gonna do)__  
><em>_What am I gonna do?__  
><em>_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you__  
><em>_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you__  
><em>_Is your heart still mine?__  
><em>_I wanna cry sometimes__  
><em>_I miss you_

_Both Brittany and Santana had tears falling down their faces as Santana waited for the girl's reaction. Brittany stood and took Santana into her and kissed her._

"_I missed you too." She whispered_

_They kissed again and Santana whispered. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too. You do know we have to tell our parents now."_

"_I don't care B, as long as you're at my side it will be okay."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Q, why didn't you let her finish explain?" Brittany asked me

"Brit, what would've been the point? She doesn't want to be seen with me and she's still in love with _him._"

Brittany scoffed and I kept my head down to the bleacher we occupied. After I left Rachel by the lake _which was a shitty thing to do _ I reminded myself. I came to the field to be alone.

Brittany of course found me no doubt by prompting from Santana and brought me lunch as we talked.

"Q, Rachel is into you, you know her better than any of us do. Would Rachel Berry ever do anything she didn't want to do?"

"No but-"

"But nothing, that girl would go to hell and back for you. You should've let her explain herself, if she doesn't want to come out yet there's more thsn likely a logical explanation behind it and you didn't give her a chance to explain; to make matters worse you left her at the lake which I am very mad at you for by the way."

I ran my hand through my head and looked into the eyes of one of my bestfriends and I knew I was wrong.

"I have to fix this with her. I should've given her the chance to explain and I shouldn't have left her there."

"Well don't just say it mami, be about it." Brittany said with a funny Latina accent.

I laughed and looked over to her.

"Santana really is rubbing off on you."

"We rub on each other actually."

I laughed harder and pulled her in for a hug. There's always so much method to Brittany's madness.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Do you remember that same day Q gave birth to Beth, We lost Regional's and although I thought that our parents mine especially would be peeved about us being gay it all worked out?"

I thought to myself.

"I remember Santana but it isn't just the parents. She's got her life back I don't want to be the reason she loses it again."

"What makes you think she'll lose it? Better yet, what makes you think she cares? Why do you think she hasn't gained everything she's ever wanted with you?"

I sighed and bowed my head. This was too much, the thought of coming out hadn't crossed my mind until Quinn brought it up and I was utterly confused.

"Can we go back to school we don't wanna miss anymore classes."

She looked at her watch and back at me.

"Its lunch, Cmon I'm missing the New York Deli platter."

"You really are lame."

We arrived back to school just as the bell for lunch ending sounded and Santana left me to go see what she could find to eat before her next class. I knew that lunch would've been the only time I really got to talk to Quinn and I sighed as I grabbed my books for my next class.

By the time classes ended I was in no fixed mental stated to have another fight with Quinn so I grabbed my bag and went to the choir room searching for the song I was thinking of performing at Prom.

I went to the auditorium and put the song on the piano as I sat and started to play. As played the intro I prepped my voice and started to sing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<em>

**Before I could continue a voice joined in from the entrance of the auditorium. I turned and I saw him causing my heart to drop.**

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<em>  
><em>See how I'll leave with every piece of you<em>  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

**Jesse St. James**

**There it is, tell me what you think and also what you think and forgive any mistakes I made I'm in suck a hurry to get these out to you i dont ever reread...i'm so sorry. **

_**Today's Poll: should Quinn's mom take them coming out good or bad?**_

_**Let me know what you think**_

**Hey maybe the wont even stay together...**

**Specks!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys i dont really like this chapter but let me know what you think. Read and Review**

** Enjoy!**

Do You Wanna Touch Chapter 13

Quinn walked from the choir room from waiting for Rachel. It should've occurred to her to check the auditorium after the first 15 minutes. As she walked towards the entrance a familiar song caught her ear. She froze as the voices accompanied the melody ringing through the air.

_**Jesse**_

_There's a fire starting in my heart__  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch__  
><em>_And it's bringing me out the dark__  
><em>

Quinn's heart dropped as Jesse St. James' voice rang through the auditorium. She wondered to herself what the hell he was doing back.

_The scars of your love remind me of us__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all__  
><em>_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
><em>_I can't help feeling__  
><em>_We could have had it all __  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) __**Rachel**__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__** Rachel**__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) __**Rachel**__  
><em>

As she walked to the door of the auditorium she saw Rachel, her girlfriend standing there singing with her supposed to be ex boyfriend. The blonde's heart dropped as she saw the way they were looking at each other. First Finn and now this? Quinn wanted to leave, everything in her body screamed at her to leave. All except her heart, her heart forced her to stay there as it thoroughly broke at the events unfolding before her. She was forced to see the girl she was in love with for 2 years. The girl who she witnessed go through hell and back with the same very man sing a song with him.

_**Rachel**__  
><em>_Baby, I have no story to be told__  
><em>_But I've heard one of you__  
><em>_And I'm gonna make your head burn__  
><em>_Think of me in the depths of your despair__  
><em>_Making a home down there__  
><em>_As mine sure won't be shared__  
><em>

_**Jesse**__  
><em>_The scars of your love remind me of us__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all__  
><em>_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
><em>_I can't help feeling__  
><em>_We could have had it all __  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) __**Rachel**__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__**Rachel**__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__**Rachel**__  
><em>_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_But you played it with a beating_

_**Rachel**__  
><em>_Throw your soul through every open door __**Jesse**__  
><em>_Count your blessings to find what you look for__  
><em>_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold __**Jesse**__  
><em>_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow__  
><em>

Tears began to fall from Quinn's eyes as watched the two sing. The way Jesse looked at Rachel made her blood boil. What stopped her from saying anything was the unreadable look on Rachel's face.

_**Rachel**__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) __  
><em>_We could have had it all __**Jesse**__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) __  
><em>_We could have had it all__** Jesse**__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__  
><em>_It all, it all, it all __**Jesse**__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand as he continued to sing to her and Quinn turned and walked away. She headed to the tracks as she always did when faced in a situation like this. Her walls sprang up and she needed to run it out.

_**Jesse**__  
><em>_We could have had it all__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__** Rachel**__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__** Rachel**__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__** Rachel**__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__** Rachel**__  
><em>

_**Jesse**__  
><em>_You could have had it all__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__** Rachel**__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)__** Rachel**__  
><em>_You had my heart inside of your hand__  
><em>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)__** Rachel**__  
><em>

_**Both**__  
><em>_But you played it__  
><em>_You played it__  
><em>_You played it__  
><em>_You played it to the beat._

Rachel yanked her hand out of Jesse's hand as they finished the song.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you Rach."

He took a step closer to her and she took a step back. He grabbed for her hand again but she shook her head.

"Rach, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Hmmm, What for? Breaking my heart, throwing poultry at me, conspiring with my mother? Which one of those things are you sorry for?"

He sighed as she sat in one of the auditorium seats. He sat facing her and she waited patiently for him to explain.

"I screwed up, I really did love you; I never meant to hurt you. I came back because I was kicked out of school. I had to see you because as much as I regret not doing the right thing in school. I feel fucking ridiculous for the way I made you feel. I gave up love for a 3rd consensual choir championship. I came back because I want you back."

Rachel's heart dropped as he told her what was on his mind.

"Jesse, I forgive you; but I can't go there."

"What do you mean Rach, I love you. I need to have you back in my life. Don't tell me Finn is still your boyfriend."

"He isn't and even if I weren't seeing someone I wouldn't be with you."

"So there is someone?"

She clenched as she realized she had no idea what was really going on with her and Quinn.

"It doesn't matter right now. I have to go sorry to hear about school. Goodbye Jesse."

Rachel grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

"Regardless of what you say Rachel I will do what I can to get you back trust me."

"Don't hold your breath Jesse."

She turned around and walked towards her car. She was about to enter her car when she noticed Quinn was still at school. Figuring she was on the track Rachel made her way there. Sure enough, Quinn was on the far side of the track running towards her, as Quinn slowed her pace to walk up to Rachel.

They stood a few feet away and Quinn caught her breath; Rachel was about to speak Quinn started the conversation.

"Do you remember when Jesse St. James and his Vocal Adrenaline lackeys egged you in our school parking lot? Do you remember you cried your eyes out because they did that to you and he broke you heart?"

"I do; I just forgave him for it."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

"You know what Rach? Have fun with Jesse." She turned and walked away from Rachel; yet again leaving the brunette speechless and alone.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of this." Brittany said as she watched Rachel walked down one end of the hall as Quinn went down the other end. They didn't even look at one another. It's been two weeks since the girl's altercation on the track field. Both girls refused to talk to one another or to Santana and Brittany. Rachel explained to Santana what happened the day of the fight but nothing since then.<p>

"I hate it too Brit."

"What can we do?"

"I dunno; but this needs to be fixed."

Brittany got that look in here face that alerted Santana she had a plan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Q, can I talk to you?" Brittany asked in the locker room as everyone.<p>

"I'm not really up to talking B." She said as she tied on her shoes preparing for what she did best, run. All she did was run and it was Saturday morning when Rachel usually woke her up so she definitely needed to run.

"It'll take a minute Quinn, please?" She batted her eyes

Quinn sighed "Sure, Brit what's up?"

"Are you going to prom?"

"Nope Why?" Quinn said nonchalantly

"I wanted you to go as my date." Quinn narrowed her eyes and looked at the blonde.

"What about Santana?"

"We had a difference of opinion so we aren't going together but I really wanna go so I figured I would ask you to go with me."

"I don't know Brit."

"Come on Q, it'll be funnnnnn." She shook Quinn's hand and smiled brightly.

"I'll think about it."

"Yay, thank you" Brit smiled widely.

"I didn't say yes or no Brit I'm saying I'll think about it."

"That's better than nothing Q."

* * *

><p>"Munchkin wake up." Santana said as she jumped on Rachel's bed.<p>

"Santana Lopez, its Saturday, what the fuck!"

"O hush midget, you know you love me."

"That's up for debate at the present moment. What are you doing here and what the hell do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you about something."

"God I'm up so talk." Rachel said as she sat up in bed.

"Can we get some breakfast first?"

"You are so annoying San."

"So can we?"

"Fine! Can I shower? I swear you are always doing this to me."

"Whatever Shorty, Imma go start some pancakes. Leroy and Hiram are out so we are all alone."

"I don't know if to be scared."

"Whatever Rach."

When both girls were downstairs they sat around the table with pancakes and juice.

"What can I help you with Santana?"

"How are you?"

"I'm good." She said with her head down

"Tell the truth Rachel."

"Fine! I'm not okay. I didn't get to tell her the truth."

"Rach you need to talk to her."

"She won't talk to me. How can I do this?"

"Rach. It's going to be okay. Are you going to go to prom?"

"I'm not going sorry."

"You have to go."

"No San, I'm not going."

"I want you to be my date."

Rachel laughed and realized that Santana was being serious.

"What the hell are you talking about Santana?"

"I need a date for prom. I'd prefer it to be you than some random person."

"Uhhh you have a girlfriend."

"We aren't speaking right now she refused to go with me so you are my next choice."

Rachel sighed "Fine. I hate you by the way."

"Whatever Rach; glad we're going to prom."

**Don't for one second think this is me know what you guys thought Read and Review. **

_**Today's Poll: Should Finn and Jesse fight?**_

_**Let me know what you**_

_**Specks**_


	15. Chapter 14

**hey hey hey, so I wanted to update all my stories this weekend but i'm sick and since this was the one almost finished i decided not to leave you hanging...i love Reviews and alerts you guys are awesome and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I apologize for any mistakes but my eyes are killing me. Let me know what you think anddddddddd I have a surprise or two in store for all of you...wait and see.**

**DISCLAIMER ON THIS BITCH...AINT MY CHARACTERS...ALTHOUGH i WISH THEY WERE.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

Do You Wanna Touch Chapter 14

RPOV

"Ooo Berry you look hot." Santana said as I walked down the stairs. I wore a simple yellow strapless dress that fit a little ways past my knees with a pair of silver heels.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you're not too bad yourself."

Santana wore a black floor length dress with red shoes and accessories.

"Going for the devil in black dress this time San?"

"Whatever Berry, here's your corsage I assume you would wear a girl color so I got you something white and silver."

"Thanks this was given to me for you." I said as I handed her the corsage Brittany made me promise to give to her.

I pinned my hair up while Santana's was let down.

"Seriously Rach, you look beautiful."

I blushed and bowed my head.

"Thanks a lot San."

"Uh girls, we're still here."

We turned around to see my dads standing by the door.

"Sorry dad, daddy. We'll be going now."

"We have to get a picture of you first honey. Will Brittany and Quinn be meeting you here?"

A pang of pain shot through me at the mention of _her _name. Santana seemed to notice it because she jumped to the rescue.

"Uh no Hiram, the entire group of glee kids are meeting up at breadsticks then hitting the school."

"Have fun girls."

"Thanks dad, daddy."

Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me out to her car.

"Are we really meeting the others?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

"No problem, let's just go have some fun okay?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at prom along with most of the senior population at Mckinley. Butterflies started up in the pit of my stomach as we entered. The usually smelly gym room was transformed into a beautiful dance hall. The theme <em>Dancing Under the Stars <em>was done justice as blue and white stars hung illuminating under the many lights. Star shaped balloons flew all around the room as the many bodies made their way inside. I froze when I saw _her_ she stood there more beautiful than I remembered even though I saw her a couple hours ago. She wore a blue dress that stopped at her knees, her blond locks flowed around her and even though I couldn't see her feet I knew her shoes were amazing.

"Rach, BERRY quit ogling Q. I have to go perform with her and Mercedes go dance with Brit while I'm gone."

"Sure I forgot you're on after the boys." I said as Sam and Artie's version of Jamie All Over. Quinn walked up to mic and my world stood still. I walked up to Brittany and she hugged me as we watched out girls on stage. The musicians started up the music and our eyes locked.

Santana and Mercedes started the opening bars

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

**She smiled and started to sing as her blonde hair cascaded around her luminescent body.**

_**Quinn**__  
><em>_I gotta turn this car around__  
><em>_I never should have left you there__  
><em>_Boy this traffic is making me sick__  
><em>_Boy I can't wait to have you near_

_**Santana and Mercedes**__  
><em>_I gotta hurry hurry hurry__  
><em>_Now quick quick quick__  
><em>_Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this__  
><em>_This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life__** Quinn**__  
><em>**Brittany held on to my hand and started rocking back and forth.**

"**Cmon Rach dance with me."**

"**Sure B."**

**We danced as the song continued**

_**Santana and Mercedes**__  
><em>_I gotta hurry hurry hurry__  
><em>_Now quick quick quick__  
><em>_Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this__  
><em>_See what your bringin me boy is priceless __**Quinn**__  
><em>_I gotta be out of my mind not to try this__** Quinn**__  
><em>

**As the chorus neared she looked directly at me, directly into my soul and said**

_Chorus  
><em>_Through strength I found love__  
><em>_In time I found myself in happiness with you__  
><em>_Through strength I found love__  
><em>_In time I found myself in happiness with you_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>

**Brittany twirled me around and I smiled at her 'never ending happiness'**

**For that one moment I was able to forget all the shit Quinn and I were going through and tried danced with Brittany.**

_**Quinn**__  
><em>_Boy I need to say what's in my heart__  
><em>_I was scared but I'll do my part__  
><em>_I came back to tell you face to face__  
><em>_So what we have won't go to waste__  
><em>

_**Santana & Mercedes**__  
><em>_I gotta hurry hurry hurry__  
><em>_Now quick quick quick__  
><em>_Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this__  
><em>_This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life Yeah__** Quinn**__  
><em>

**The girls danced on the stage as the crowd went wild for their talents. **

_Sorry sorry sorry I'm coming down to fix this__  
><em>_You should know how I feel I know I got you twisted__  
><em>_See what your bringin me boy is priceless__** Quinn**__  
><em>_I gotta be out of my mind not to try this__** Quinn**__  
><em>

_Chrous  
><em>_Through strength I found love__  
><em>_In time I found myself in happiness with you__  
><em>_Through strength I found love__  
><em>_In time I found myself in happiness with you__  
><em>

**I stopped dancing and looked into Quinn's eyes seeing the hurt I put there and the conviction in what she was trying to get across. I needed to talk to her and we both knew it.**

_**Quinn**__  
><em>_The things that you can give to me__  
><em>_I can feel it when your holding me close__  
><em>_You're like your one of the world wonders__  
><em>_I know I'm going under__  
><em>_Come see that I'm ready for this__  
><em>_And you're so good for me__  
><em>_You're my true joy__  
><em>_You make me wanna say_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>_Mmm mmm mmm mmm__  
><em>

_Chorus  
><em>_Through strength I found love__  
><em>_In time I found myself in happiness with you__  
><em>_Through strength I found love__  
><em>_In time I found myself in happiness with you_

As the song finished Tina went to the stage to sing Katy Perry's Last Friday when Quinn and Santana walked up to us.

"Hey, how were we?" Santana asked

Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes were fixated on me and my brown eyes on her. There was o much I wanted to say in this one moment and I had absolutely no idea how to say it.

"You were amazing." Brittany said as she took Santana's hand.

"Thanks B. Hey Rach." Quinn said faking a smile for Brittany's sake.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?"

"Been better, you?"

"Same."

I was about to say it, get it all off my chest when our silence was broken by Mercedes

"Rach, you're up next."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Rachel you have to sing next. Don't tell me you forgot that you have to sing next."

I wasn't about to break eye contact with Quinn for a solo.

"Take it."

"I'm sorry take what?" Santana said breaking her kiss with Brittany.

"Mercedes, take the solo as long as you sing the song I talked to you about yesterday have it."

"Um Rach are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just take it."

Mercedes gave me another once over shrugged her shoulders at the others and left.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

_Say something. _ I thought to myself.

_What the hell is there to say? _

_She gave away a solo for you SAY SOMETHING!_

I was about to say something when Brittany cut in.

"Guys I know we didn't come together but I really want to share this dance with San, is that okay with you two?" she asked.

Rachel. Blinked and smiled breaking eye contact with me.

"Sure B go have fun."

Brittany hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"You two should as well."

I nodded and they scooted off leaving us to the side of the dance floor.

The opening lyrics to Rachel's song started and I looked down to the ground. She took my hand and looked me in the eye.  
>"Wanna dance?"<p>

I nodded and smiled

"Sure."

She grabbed my waist and pulled me into her as Mercedes started to sing.

_Don't stray, don't ever go away__  
><em>_I should be much too smart for this__  
><em>_You know it gets the better of me__  
><em>_Sometimes, when you and I collide__  
><em>_I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time_

**Rachel's hands tightened slightly around my waist pulling me in to her. Her scent caught my nostrils and butterflies replaced my dinner.**

_Don't let me drown, let me down__  
><em>_I say it's all because of you__  
><em>_And here I go, losing my control__  
><em>_I'm practicing your name so I can say it to your face__  
><em>_It doesn't seem right, to look you in the eye__  
><em>_Let all the things you mean to me__  
><em>_Come tumbling out my mouth__  
><em>_Indeed it's time to tell you why__  
><em>_I say it's infinitely true_

**As the chorus started she looked into my eyes and I kept my hands around her shoulders as she joined in with Mercedes.**

_CHORUS:__  
><em>_Say you'll stay, don't come and go__  
><em>_Like you do__  
><em>_Sway my way, yeah I need to know__  
><em>_All about you_

_And there's no cure, and no way to be sure__  
><em>_Why everything's turned inside out__  
><em>_Instilling so much doubt__  
><em>_It makes me so tired - I feel so uninspired__  
><em>_My head is battling with my heart__  
><em>_My logic has been torn apart__  
><em>

The song faded into the back ground and the perfect was ruined as Jesse St. Asshat interrupted our dance and pulled Rachel into him kissing her. My heart shattered. I know you usually hear people say this but I actually heard it drop to the floor and shatter as I saw him kiss her. I tore from the room and rushed to my car holding the tears in as much as I could. When I got behind the steering wheel I felt them now hot tears streaming down my face no longer prickling, threatening to spill.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER." Finn yelled as he pulled Jesse off me.

"This is none of your business Hudson." Jesse retorted. A crowd gathered around us and I couldn't see Quinn. I turned to look Jesse in the face. With as much strength as I could muster I punched Jesse as hard as I could in the nose.

"What the HELL Jesse, whatever possessed you to believe that I wanted your grubby paws on me."

"Tell him babe." Anger flared within me once more as I turned to Finn.

"Don't even get me started on you Finn, you aren't even to be here."

He grabbed my hand and tightened his hold on me making it hard for me to get away.

"SANT-" I started to scream but before I could finish calling her name she pounced on Finn and started pounding away. Mike pulled her off as he charged at Jesse. Noah, Sam, Mike and Lauren held the two boys apart as Santana and Brittany rushed to my side. Coach Sylvester walked up to the boys and grabbed both Jesse and Finn yelling about them being kicked out of prom.

"Let's get you to the bathroom Rach you look like you're about to throw up all over the dance floor." Brittany said holding onto my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

"MOVE ON MOVE ON, NOTHING TO SEE HERE. JEWFRO SERIOUSLY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE THAT FUCKING CAMERA WITH YOU PUT IT AWAY." Santana yelled over the music following us to the bathroom.

We entered the bathroom where a few girls stood by the mirrors.

"Out!" Santana said

"But we aren't –"

"Ohhhh you were under the impression that you had an option…GET OUT NOW"

The two freshmen ran out of the bathroom stumbling over one another.

"San you really didn't have to do that." I said through my tears

"Whatever Berry, it's done what happened?" she asked as Brittany ran water on my hand.

"I was dancing with Quinn and Jesse walked up to us and pulled me out of her embrace and kissed me, I have no idea where she is but then Finn out of nowhere pulled him off me and I punched Jesse in the face then I told Finn off and he held onto my hand I shouted for you and you know the rest."

She nodded her head and looked at my hand.

"You like hurting guys don't you?" Santana asked making me and Brittany smile.

"I really don't but it was necessary then and its necessary now. I need to talk to Quinn, do you have any idea where she is?"

Santana took her phone out and dialed what I assumed was Quinn's number.

"No answer" She said hanging up.

I pulled my hand out of Brittany's and walked out of the bathroom and to the front door. I was slightly aware of Santana and Brittany behind me until one of them grabbed my hand.

"Rach, where are you going?" Brittany asked

"I need to get out of here."

"Rach I drove you here, I'll take you home."

"I'll do it." A voice behind us said

The three of us looked back and to see Artie sitting in his chair.

"Don't worry Jesse and Finn took off and I'm leaving anyways, so I'll take you home." He said

"Are you okay with this Rach?" Santana asked me

"Yea sure whatever I just wanna get out of here."

I kissed Santana and Brittany's cheeks whispering in Santana's ear.

''I think we're even now."

I helped Artie into his car and put the chair into the back seat.

"How would you have gotten into the car if I wasn't with you Artie?"

"Puck; but I saw you and told him I'll take you home so you'll help me out instead."

I nodded and got into the passenger seat allowing myself to relax slightly as he used his hands to put the car into motion. We drove in a comfortable silence which I was grateful for until I realized he was going the wrong direction.

"Artie, you're going the wrong way."

"Am I?"

He looked at me with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes you are and I would appreciate it if you would take me home."

He slowed down and looked over to me as we hit the familiar street. We pulled to the front of the house and he looked over to me.

"You say you want to go home; but I think you should talk to her first, fix things with her. Get your relationship back on track."

I sat there shocked.

"You know?"

He nodded. "It really is kinda hard to miss but unlike the others I have a lot more time on my hands so I picked up on it pretty quickly. I also know that something happened and you two have been avoiding each other and since then you both have been acting really distant with the rest of. Now I get a feeling that you could fix what needs to be fixed and you deserve to be happy for once and I think Quinn is the perfect person to make you happy. So go make things right."

Speechless, I Rachel Berry was left speechless by Artie.

"Why would you want to help us?"

"Do I really have to repeat my speech or are you going to go get your girl?"

I opened the door, kissed him on the cheek and got out.

"Thank you soooo much Artie, I'll never be able to repay you."

"Just get you happiness back and we're even."

* * *

><p>I passed Quinn's car in the driveway along with her mother's and walked up to the Fabray door and rang the doorbell.<p>

Judy opened the door for me and looked me up and down with a wide smile on her face.

"Rachel, you look stunning"

"Thanks Judy, Can I talk to Quinn?"

"Sure she's in her room, pretty early I might add go on up."

"Thanks."

I yelled behind me as I took the steps two at a time. I came to the landing and took off towards Quinn's room. I knocked and waited.

"What is it mom?" She asked through the door. She'd been crying I could hear it in her voice.

I didn't answer instead I knocked again. The door unlocked and she pulled it open.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"I think we need to talk."

She put her emotionless HBIC face on and stared at me with that soulless look I loathed so much.

"Do we?"

"Yes Quinn we do." I walked into her room behind her.

"What is it that you want to say? How you're leaving me for Jesse or how you want to stay with Finn because I'm not good enough to have you out in public but only in private."

She sat on her bed and grabbed her pillow.

"Can't you see Quinn? None of that is true. Yes I felt something both Finn and Jesse and singing with Jesse brought stuff back for me but nothing good. I felt the resentment and hate I felt for him when he egged me. The hurt I felt when I found out he only dated me because of my mother and as for Finn I loved him but I was never in love with him. I never loved anyone; I never knew what it felt to feel like you would die if you lost a person. I never felt it until you walked away from me. I love you Quinn. I can't tell you exactly when I feel in love with you but feeling the way I feel now the way I felt for weeks I know I love you and it kills me to even think about losing you."

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I felt like a fucking idiot, she tried to explain so much to me and I walked away.

"What about not wanting to come out to our parents?"

She sat on the bed next to me and took my hand into hers.

"I didn't want you to lose what you only recently got back, and I was afraid of what Finn would do to us if he found out. I don't think I could live if he hurt you Quinn and I didn't want you to resent me if you lost it all."

I took her other hand into mine and squeezed.

"Rach I'm so sorry, I've been avoiding you so much because I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore I hated doing it but I was trying to protect my heart. I'm so sorry baby and we can wait until you are ready to come out I won't pressure you into anything; as for Finn I can take care of him if I need to babe. Which brings me to your hand and wrist, what the hell happened?"

I noticed the marks on her wrist and her red hand from the time I saw her but its hard to get Rachel Berry to stop rambling once she starts.

"Finn was at prom."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, after Jesse kissed me Finn pulled him off then I punched Jesse in the nose. Finn said some shit and I told him off and he grabbed my hand when I realized I could get out of his grip I screamed for Santana who went all Rambo on his ass until Mike pulled her off and Sam, Noah, Mike and Lauren parted Jesse and Finn's fight. Then Coach Sylvester escorted them off the premises. I went to the bathroom with B and S and caught them up. We called your cell but no answer and I needed to get home so I could think it all through wasn't sure if you would want to see me. Artie offered to take me home – you know he drives his own car now? - anyways he brought me here instead and told me to fix things with my girlfriend which is you if you still want to be. I asked him how he knew and he said he picked up on it and he thinks we are perfect together so he brought me here to fix it."

I sat and let all of what was said digest. I took her injured hand and brought it to my face. I pressed my lips against it and then pulled her into me.

"Rachel, I love you and of course I want to be your girlfriend."

"I love you too Quinn." I brought my lips to hers and my world felt whole again.

That is…

Until I realized my bedroom door was open and we weren't alone.

**HAHA cliff hanger I know and I'd like to say I'm sorry but I'm not...so let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I love Reviews cause I love to know what you guys are thinking. I have two polls for you guys hit me up with your answers**

**_Today's Poll: are you guys satisfied with where the story is going. _be as honest as possible.**

_**Another Poll: should quinn get even with Rachel for the naughty school girl incident?**_

**they arent many chapters left but i'll make them alot of fun I promise.**

**Specks**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Hey Hey, whats the haps my people? Ha**

**anyway here's the newest chapter and I cant wait for you guys to read it i know i left you all on a cliff hanger but hopefully this makes up for it. So this goes out to River I hope you like it. so here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 15

**QPOV**

"You guys should really be careful doing that shit with your doors open." Santana said

"Yay, you're back together!" Brittany jumped and clapped

"You are back together aren't you?" Santana asked

"Yes we are, and may I add Santana and Brittany, it's incredibly rude to be lurking in doorways." She lowered her voice and looked at me. "Baby are you okay?"

I finally allowed myself to breathe

"Yeah I'm fine, just glad it wasn't my mom." I turned to her. "I want to wait for you Rach, I want us to come out when you're comfortable with the idea I don't wanna rush this."

She looked at me and smile.

"Let's not wait then " She stood and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked still in a stupor

"Sure you'll never be fully happy having to hide our relationship and I don't wanna be scared I want us to be together and I want it to be the right way."

I flashed a 100 watt grin and squeezed her hand.

"Let's do this."

"Should we leave?" Brittany asked with a slight pout.

"You guys do know its prom right why aren't you two out celebrating?" I asked

"Both our dates ran off remember and besides it's no fun without you two." Santana admitted

"Yeah, and I can have sex with San any time."

"Let's go Q, guys unfortunately I think it'd be best if you left so we don't bombard Judy; but we'll try to hook up with you two at Puck's tonight or something."

"Sounds good, goodluck." Santana said hugging me.

"Call us if you anything." Brittany whispered in my ear when she hugged me

We all walked downstairs and saw my mom in the living room.

"Why aren't you four at prom?" she asked

"Well there's something I need to talk to you about and San and Brit are leaving."

"Actually, can you two stay I wanna talk to the four of you." She said as she turned the tv off and gestured for us to sit down.

I sat in between Santana and Quinn

"Whats up JFab?" Santana asked

Mom looked nervous as hell so we sat and waited until she started I wanted to hold Rachel's hand and instead settling for our feet touching.

"Okay girls. I want to say I know."

"You know what mom?"

"I know you and Rachel are together."

_Well I didn't expect that _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Okay wait what? _I thought

"What? How?" Quinn asked as we sat there looking at Judy.

"Well apart from the fact that you two all but shouted out the I love yous, I kinda overheard your entire conversation. Rachel sweetie I'm so sorry you thought you needed hide you relationship from me because you didn't want Quinn to lose me, and Quinnie I love you and I'm sorry you were put in that position with your father. I promise that you never have to feel that way ever again. I want you girls to always feel comfortable to be here all four of you. I love you four and I want you to know that."

I was speechless.

"Judging by your shocked faces you weren't expecting this I assume."

Before anything could be said Santana started laughing and we all turned to her.

"What is it San?" I asked

"This is fucking amazing." She replied

"Language." Judy and I automatically replied

"What is?" Brittany asked

"These two argued for weeks because they were unsure about how JFab would feel about them being together only for her to find out and be okay with it. It's funny as shit."

"Language." Judy and I replied automatically replied again

I shook my head and looked over at Quinn.

"Babe, are you okay?" She looked like she was about catch a fit.

"Quinn?"

"FABRAY!" Santana yelled

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked ya know? I was prepared to lose it all for you Rach but I don't have to and I don't know how I feel."

"Happy, relieved, wanna jump Berry's bones?" Judy asked

"MOM?" She yelled.

If possible her face turned as red as mine did. I lowered my head and nearly died from the blush.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tipsy, you know like the song."

**_Everybody in the club get tipsy_**

"OhMiGod MOM." Quinn screamed as I lowered my head blushing.

Santana and Judy got up and started dancing and singing.

"Guys you're making Quinn and Rachel uncomfortable."

Santana and Judy stopped dancing.

"Sorry Quinnie and Rachel." Judy said sitting down

"It's okay Judy." I grabbed Quinn's hand and she squeezed.

"So do your dads know?"

"Oh shit my dads." I said slapping my forehead

"Language." The others all said in unison laughing at me.

"We have to tell them Rach."

"Tonight." I finished

"Well it's still early so we should probably do it now shouldn't we?" Quinn asked

"Yes you should, and if push comes to shove you're always welcomed to stay here, you as well Santana and Brittany."

"Thanks Judy." I said

"Yeah Thanks JFab. I mean it's not like we don't live here anyways." Santana added

"True, we spend more time here than we do at home." Brittany replied.

Quinn stood up and helped me up with her.

"Let's go baby." She replied.

"Actually girls would you wanna change out of your prom dresses first?" Judy asked.

"Yeah we really should. You three wanna sleep over, have a girls night / coming out party?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"Aight we'll go change and head over to Rachel's." Quinn said leading me to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I lead Rachel up stairs and shut my door locking it when she wasn't looking. I unzipped my dress quickly and watched as she struggled to get hers off. I decided its a little time for payback. I stood there in my bra and panties with and stepped out of my dress.

"Q-Quinn can you unzip me?"

"Sure babe come here."

She walked up to me and I turned her around and skitted my hand along her soft tan skin. I kissed her neck ghosting my lips against it.

"W-What are you doing?" She whispered

I leaned into her ear and whispered huskily.

"I'm unzipping your dress boo, isn't that what you want?" I asked kissing her earlobe and her breath hitched.

She attempted to turn around but I stopped her. I slowly unzipped her dress placing kisses where my hand touched her. I pulled the dress down to her ankles kneeling on the floor and turning her around. I was face to face with her panty covered center and my lips watered. I started to smell her arousal so I licked my lips and kissed her hip. Her skin jumped and I smirked to myself. I licked around her navel and she grabbed my head rubbing her hand through my hair.

"Q-Qu-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." I said kissing below her breast. Her nipples showed through her bra. I raised one of her bra cups and stood in awe at her nipples. I started to lose focus when I got myself back to reality. I licked her nipple and she moaned in my ear.

"God Quinn." She said

I replaced my tongue with my hand flicking her nipple as I kissed her collarbone travelling to her neck once more. Her breath hitched again and the smirk came back. I took her mouth into mine and she used the hand still in my hair to pull me closer into her. The hand not on her nipples I put into her panty and ran it across her slit feeling how wet she was and circling her clit slightly. She moaned harder and I took my hand out backing away from her.

"Now we're even babe." I whispered in her ear walking away to my drawer then to the bathroom leaving her there all hot and bothered.

"I'm going to kill Santana." She said obviously frustrated.

**i had soooo much fun writing this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it cause I enjoyed wirting it and I hope you liked how Quinn got back at Rachel.**

_**Todays Poll: How should Leroy and Hiram take the news?**_

_**let me know what you think**_

**i had this story all planned out and believe it or not the entire plot changed for me. but hey it's not over. READ AND REVIEW for me and lets get this next chapter going.**

****also i must warn you all school is soon starting back and I'll be hard at work so please bare with me as I go through the story I'll try to update all my stories at least every two weeks.****

**Specks**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Hey Hey, so tell me something ladies and gents...Do you wanna touch?**

**anywho here's the latest chapter and I had sooo much fun writing it...any mistakes are mins because I didn't edit :$ forgive me...without further a due**

** Enjoy!**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 16

**RPOV**

"I hate her" I mumbled under my voice "I'm going to kill Santana."

I sat in the passenger seat of Quinn's car as we drove towards my house.

"May I point out Rach you chose to do what Santana asked and you really have no one else to blame but yourself." She chuckled

"I'm going to kill her."

She grabbed my hand and glanced at me.

"Payback is a bitch aint it." I glared at her and she laughed even harder.

"Lighten up Rach."

I mumbled some more and she pulled off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing Quinn?"

"Pulling over."

"Yeah, I got that part; but why are you pulling over?" I asked as she got out.

She ran over to my side of the car and held out her hand. I took her hand and she pulled me into her.

"Close your eyes." She whispered in my ear.

I did as she told and held onto her.

"What-"

"Just bare with me babe."

I huffed and awaited her next set of instructions.

"Picture we just left your house and were back at mine. Not picture just us, everyone else asleep or doing whatever but us all alone in my room."

I pictured everything she just told me.

"Now imagine what I did to you tonight."

I got wet instantly.

With a shaky breath I asked. "What about it?"

She pulled me in closer and licked my earlobe sending a shiver down my spine whispereing

"When I get you alone tonight I'm going to do that and so much more. When I'm finished with you your panties won't be the only thing wet. I'm going stick my tongue so far inside you Rach that you will be struggling not to scream my name." For emphasis she cupped my sex and ran her hand up my slit through my shorts and panty.

_She's trying to kill me. I mean she's literally trying to kill me._

"Fuck Quinn." It's all I could think to say. I rocked into her hand and she pulled back and started to sing.

Ohhhhhh...  
>(Ba dum a dum)<br>Baby girl, where ya at?  
>Got no strings, got men attatched<br>(Ba dum a dum)  
>Can't stop this feeling for long, no<br>Mmmm  
>(Ba dum a dum)<br>You're making dogs wanna beg  
>Breaking them off your fancy legs<br>(Ba da da dum)  
>They make you feel right at home now<br>See, all these illusions just take us too long  
>And I want it bad<p>

Because you walk pretty  
>Because you talk pretty<br>'Cause you make me sick  
>And I'm not leaving<br>'Til you're leaving

Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping  
>Asking for a raise<br>Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
>Does she want me to buy her things?<br>On my house, on my job  
>On my loot, shoes, shirt, my crew, my mind<br>My father's last name

When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know babe<br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone<p>

Oh, come on  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

(Ba dum a dum)

Baby girl, you the shhh  
>That makes you my equivalent<br>(Ba dum a dum)  
>You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight<br>Alright  
>(Ba dum a dum)<br>All my dawgs, talking fast  
>Ain't you got some photographs?<br>(Ba dum a dum)  
>'Cause you shook that room like a star, now<br>Yes you did  
>Yes you did<br>All these intrusions just take us too long  
>And I want you so bad<p>

'Cause you walk city  
>'Cause you talk city<br>'Cause you make me sick  
>And I'm not leaving<br>'Til you're leaving

So I pray there's something  
>She ain't bluffing<br>Rubbing up on me  
>Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it<br>Well does she want me to make it now?  
>On my house, on my job<br>On my loot, shoes, my voice  
>My crew, my mind<br>My father's last name

When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know, babe<br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone<p>

(Ba dum a dum  
>Ba dum a dum<br>Ba dum a dum  
>dum dum dum<br>dum dum dum  
>yeah...)<p>

Ohhhhh...

When I get you alone

"I'm not trying to tease you Rach, I'm just telling you what I plan to do to you; but we have to get through this with your dads first." She said searching my eyes for a reaction.

"If this is not you teasing me I don't want to see what teasing is." I said getting back into the car. She ran around to the front of her car and got in smirking.

"Let's just get through this. How do you think they'll take the news?"

"Pretty good I mean they are gay so me being gay shouldn't be so hard to take." I said

"I hope so, wouldn't want Leroy or Hiram to take my head off."

"Yeah Yeah dads love you and you know it."

"Don't mind me if I hide behind you when the shot gun comes out." She said as she pulled into my driveway.

She ran around to my door and opened it for me.

"Let's do this baby."

We walked up the steps and I opened my door.

"Dad, daddy"

We walked into the living room and saw them snuggled up under one another.

**QPOV**

"Hey honey, hello Quinn glad to see you around here again." Hiram said

"What are you guys doing back here so early and where is you dress Rachel?"

"Well daddy we have something to tell you."

Leroy turned the television off and signaled for us to sit across from them.

"What's this all about?" Hiram asked

"Well daddies as you know Quinn and I haven't always been friends and for a little over a year now we have created a friendship that has led us to be bestfriends along with Santana and Brittany. Well as of recent Quinn and my relationship has generated from just friends and have become a more intimate relationship." She grabbed my hand and as I watched their facial expressions she said.

"We have reached a point where we both have come to grips with our sexuality and we are now officially a couple."

I was scared and squeezed her hand as Hiram jumped out of his seat.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

I sat there shocked and Rachel let go of my hand. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me.  
>"Hiram, what are you-"<p>

"No I will not have this. That idiot Finn I could deal with but this? You are not supposed to like girls you are supposed to grow up and marry a wonderful man and be happy" he asked as his husband tried to pull him back to his seat.

"Honey calm down." Leroy said

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. You may be able to accept this but I won't." He said and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I looked over at Rachel and tears welled up in her eyes and her hand shook in mine. She snatched her hand from mine walking after Hiram and started to yell.

"I'm sorry but daddy you are a hypocrite, how are you going to tell me you don't accept this when you yourself are gay and married to the man you love. How can you want something different for me when you taught me to accept everyone for who they are regardless and love myself and others as I would love myself. I love Quinn and I wouldn't change how I feel about her if I could and there is no way in hell I'm going to live in a house where my being gay is not accepted by one of you. I can't understand you idiocy dear father of mine but until you come to your senses I will be staying at Quinn's. Dad I implore you to talk some sense into your husband if he chooses to hand a remaining relationship with his only daughter."

Rachel walked up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me from the kitchen and up the stairs. I looked back at Leroy and he grimaced at me going to his husband.

Quinn packed started to pack clothes for school and her laptop and other items. I grabbed the bags as her hands continued to shake.

"Babe are you okay?"

"I'm quite fine Quinn can you take these bags to your car I'm going to leave mine here while I stay at your house."

"No problem."

I dropped the bags and walked up to her taking her face in my hands.

"Rach stop look at me." She looked into my eyes and her brown orbs were now puffy and red.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm hurt and pissed Quinn but I'll be fine. This has been a very long night let's just get out of here."

"Yes it has been very long I've got the bags hold your laptop and lets go." She grabbed her jacket and headed through her bedroom door.

We walked down the steps and Leroy stood at the bottom.

"Rachel I wish you weren't going." He said

"I wish I didn't have to but I think it's best to give you two sometime to digest all of this. Quinn;s mother is aware of us and she's okay with me staying there."

Leroy's eyes were puffy and red as he hugged Rachel and then looked at me.

"I love you Rach please let me try to get through to your father but don't be too hard on him, he'll come around he just needs time. Quinn I love you like a daughter already and I know you love her so please just take care of her. Hiram love you, you know that he just needs time take care of her." He pulled me in to a hug and kissed my forehead then kissed Rachels.

I put the bags into the back seat of the car and opened Rachel's door.

She slid in and stared at her father.

I walked around to my seat and got in.

"Tell me when you're ready babe"

"I'm ready I just want to get back to your house and lay down."

I grabbed her hand and we headed back to my house.

"So let me get this shit straight. Hiram decided he isn't okay with Q and you and you left?" Brittany asked

"That's exactly what happened." She said as we sat in a circle.

My mom went to bed to give us girls some alone time and we were in my room with some wine sitting talking about everything.

"How are you Berry?" Santana asked putting her hand around Rachel and pulling her in.

"I'm okay I'm relieved they know and I think everyone just needs time to let things settle in and Quinn and I need to have some time alone."

I raised one eyebrow and wondered what was going through my girlfriend's mind.

I saw her leaned into Santana and whisper something making her laugh out loudly.

"Way to go Q."

I cocked my head at her.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked

"I'll show you when we get to our room babe, which will be now." Santana said getting from the floor and grabbing the bottle of wine.

"Night Q, Night Berry. Things will work out eventually trust that." Santana said kissing my forehead.

As the girls walked to their room I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and prepare for bed. Rachel came in behind me and followed suit. I got into bed and stretched out letting my muscles work themselves out.

"Q can I tell you a secret?" Rachel asked walking out of my bathroom.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You're on my side of the bed." She replied jumping into bed and looking at me.

I moved a strand of hair away from her face and smirked.

"Well Rach it's a pity but this is my side of the bed."

She came up to my ear and whispered. "Maybe I can sleep on top of you then."

My breath hitched and my core got wet immediately. She seemed to sense this and smiled kissing me deeply. I pulled her onto me and deepened the kiss pulling her closer to me. I pushed her away slightly from me and she searched my eyes.

"We've been through a lot tonight Rach, I don't want to do anything you will regret."

She smiled slightly and lay next to me.

"Quinn I love you and after everything that happened between us and with my fathers I want to be with you in more a way we never have been I need you tonight Quinn I want to make love to you."

She pulled me into a kiss and pulled me on her. I braced myself on her elbows and placed either knee on the sides of her feet. She pushed me back on the bed and straddled my lap. Her knee went between my legs and I moaned into her kiss.

"Fuck Quinn, Touch me." She said making me wetter.

I slid my hand up her shirt and reached for her braless breasts I ran my hand along her nipple as her hand went between my legs.

"Shit Rach." I moaned as I licked her neck and bit it slightly.

"Tell me who's you are baby." I said

"I'm all yours baby, no one else's" she replied

I bit her neck again marking her. She groaned louder and ran her hand along my clit. She sat back above me and stripped me of my clothes.

"Rach you don't have to-"

"No Quinn I love you and I want to show you how much so stop talking and let me finish getting you naked." She held my hands above my head and shot me a warning look not to move them.

As she got me naked she ran her lips around my nipples them getting harder by the second. Her tongue wrapped around it.

Her hand trailed down to my stomach and she muttered something about beautiful as her hand reached my wet opening.

She ran her hand up and down my slit and I shivered slightly. Her fingers stood at my entrance and she looked at me for permission. I nodded slightly and she entered two fingers into me. I moaned loudly as she pulled out thrusting deeper into me.

"Harder." I gritted she thrust in harder adding another finger and increasing her speed.

Her mouth met my nipple and sucked hard; she bit me on the top of my breasts leaving a hickey and travelled to my neck doing the same thing. Her speed increased and I writhed against her hand begging for more.

My stomach coiled and I felt the anticipated end come about she thrust into me harder locking her lips with mine as I came all over her hand. She helped me ride out my orgasm waiting for me to stop moving then she removed her hand and licked it.

"Yummy." She said making me laugh as I caught my breath.

"You're amazing you know that?" I asked.

"Rach?"

"Yes baby?"

"My turn."

**haha her turnnnnnn...what did you guys think of the chap and especially the lemon READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**

_**Today's Poll: I'm thinking of a sequel and I have a perfect idea so based on how the story is going would you guys like a sequel?**_

_**lemme know wassup**_

_**Specks**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey Hey Hey ... here's a new chapter and special thanks to MsChloeMa I will say you gave me an idea and this chapter is based on your persistence for another chapter. so what I will say is**

**'its all about the teasing and not about the pleasing' - Quinn Fabray:) **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 17

**RPOV**

_Did she just say_?

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" I asked as she got off the bed.

Quinn sauntered into her walk-in closet. Her naked body instantly making me wetter than I already was.

"Hey Rach?" Her voice sounded.

"Yeah love?"

"Do me a favor and take your clothes off."

I shook my head knowing whatever happened tonight would be awesome. I stood from my bed and removed my remaining clothes laying back into bed. I turned to face the pictures of us Quinn had on her dresser remembering those times when I heard the door close.

"Quinn?" I walked to the closet and she was gone.

_What the hell is she up to?_

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

Okay so I know leaving Rachel naked in my room was weird; but I most definitely needed stuff from downstairs. I knew Santana and Brittany were probably having sex in their room _eww don't go there_ I thought and I knew my mom would be asleep. I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen I figured I'd take the journey commando to optimize my time with Rachel.

I slowly walked into the kitchen to the fridge and started grabbing my stuff.

"Q, oh shit."

I froze at the sound of Santana's voice, I turned to face her my products in hand.

"Oh shit Quinn seriously?"

Santana stood naked as she was born then I remembered I was as well.

"Uh hi San." She walked over to me inspected the stuff in my hands.

"Niiiiiice." She said smirking. "I do need however need the chocolate syrup and two of your marshmallows."

I handed her the marshmallows she grabbed a cup and took some out.

"I can't give you the syrup, I need it." She nodded her head slowly.

"I wanna use it with B."

"It's my first time with Rach." I said simply.

"You win." She said "I'll see what else we have."

I started to go back to my room.

"Oh and Q?" She whispered I turned around "Nice ass, have fun."

"Yeah yours is pretty slamming." She laughed and I smiled shaking my head walking back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I sat in bed my back to the headboard waiting patiently for Quinn to grace me with her presence. I saw the door ease open and she stuck her head through.

"Lay on your back close your eyes and don't move." She said

"Wh-"

"No questions please just do it." She whined

"Fine" I grumbled doing as she said.

I heard her come into the room dropping some stuff. The bed dipped and her lips connected to my calves. Her hands ran along both my feet spreading them. I felt tie one foot to one end of her bed then she got started on the other. I was about to open my eyes to see what the hell she was doing but she stopped me.

"Don't open your eyes." She said.

I squeezed them shut again and she kissed my neck then to my lips.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too." She licked my earlobe reaching for my hands pushing them above me. Part of her body brushed against my nipple causing me to moan. She tied my hands to the headboard.

"God you're so hot."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

She fastened the hold on my wrists and got out the bed.

"Yea you can."

I opened my eyes to see Quinn till naked and sexy as fuck. Her hair was in a ponytail and she went over to her dresser where she had an assortment of stuff.

"What's all this?"

"I have a little surprise for you and I am sure you're going to enjoy it so please just relax and let me warn you now, if you make a sound I'm going to stop. So Rachel Berry I have one question for you."

"What's that Quinn?"

"Do you wanna touch?"

I shuddered as she started dancing still naked her breasts bouncing along while her hips gyrated. She climbed onto the bed with an extra scarf in her hand matching one of the ones she had tied around my feet.

_We've been here too long__  
><em>_Tryin' to get along__  
><em>_Pretendin' that you're oh so shy__  
><em>_I'm a natural ma'am__  
><em>_Doin' all I can__  
><em>_My temperature is runnin' high _

She straddled my hips touching my core with hers as I inwardly screamed with pleasure.

_Cry at night__  
><em>_No one in sight__  
><em>_An' we got so much to share__  
><em>_Talking's fine__  
><em>_If you got the time__  
><em>_But I ain't got the time to spare__  
><em>_Yeah_

**The scarf in her hand landed on my skin tickling it making me hotter than I already was.**__

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)_

**She licked one nipple**

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah) _**She licked the other.**_**  
><strong>__Do you wanna touch me there, where _**She leaned back touching her breasts then her pussy**_  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch me there, where_** Quinn grabbed my pussy and ran he hand along my slit killing me with the quiet rule.**

_There, yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah__  
><em>

**She ran over to the dresser grabbing the chocolate syrup and dropping the scarf.**

_Every girl an' boy__  
><em>_Needs a little joy__  
><em>_All you do is sit an' stare__  
><em>_Beggin' on my knees__  
><em>_Baby, won't you please__  
><em>_Run your fingers through my hair _**Her hands ran through my hair as she poured some of the syrup on my breasts then on my stomach. **

**She slowed the song down a bit as she looked into my eyes hazel meeting brown and she started licked the syrup.**

_My, my, my__  
><em>_Whiskey and rye__  
><em>_Don't it make you feel so fine__  
><em>_Right or wrong__  
><em>_Don't it turn you on__  
><em>_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah_

**Thank God this song is soon finished I thought as she went over grabbed the cup of ice she had as well as the marshmallows. **

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
><em>_Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
><em>_There, yeah_

_Yeah oh yeah oh yeah_

**She covered me in more syrup then placed marshmallows on top of it. She then took the ice and placed it in her mouth letting her mouth get cold the coming to my lips kissing me.**

_Do ya _

_Do ya_

"Fuck yes Quinn." I breathed a breath I was unaware I held.

"Good." She said licking at the syrup. I moaned slightly and she stopped.

"What did I say Berry."

"Sorry I cant help it if you turn me on."

"Well you better." She smirked licking the last drop of syrup. She crawled up my body to my lips taking them in forcefully, pushing her tongue into my mouth massaging mine.

"Fuck Rachel I'm going to taste you now." She said kissing her way down my body. As she stopped by my entrance she grabbed another block of ice and ran it along my clit. I shut my eyes tightly to keep the feeling in.

_God she's trying to kill me._

She pushed the ice at my entrance and with her tongue gently nudged it in kissing my thighs and watching me squirm. She lathed at my clit as the ice melted. I struggled not to keep any noise as the coiling in my stomach became a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Quinn I'm so close." I whispered

Without another word she searched my eyes with her own looking for permission she already knew she had. Climbing my body taking my mouth into hers again she thrust to fingers into me searching my eyes for any hint of pain.

Pain shot through me and I stiffened making her eyes bubble with worry.

"Shit baby are you okay?" She asked attempting to pull out

"Pull out of me and die." I said.

With a smile she kissed my lips again slowly starting to fuck me with her hand. The ice added a cold but welcome pleasure to it all as she started nibbling at my neck I felt her bite down on my neck marking me for all to see. I couldn't take it anymore and she knew it I clenched around her fingers and she whispered in my ear.

"Cum for me Rachel."

Nothing more needed to be said, I let go and hot jets of cum flowed from within me onto her hands as I rode out my orgasm she continued to pump inside me helping me ride it all out. As I came to a stop she took her hand out of me and lifted it to her mouth. She rolled over to my untying my hands and feet pulling me into her.

"What was it you said earlier, Yummy?"

I giggled slightly.

"That was amazing." I said

"You are amazing." She said kissing me. "Let's get some rest."

"Yes let's, I love you Quinn."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Q, GET YOUR HAND OUT OF BERRY AND GET OUT HERE." Santana said<p>

I groaned and rolled over to my side. To say I was sore was an understatement. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful girlfriend staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Just ignoring Santana and looking at my beautiful girlfriend as she wakes up. Good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you too Quinn." I said she leaned in to kiss me and I stopped her.

"What?" She said

"Morning breath." I said trying to get out the bed and run away. She grabbed me by the waste and hovering over me.

"I brushed my teeth this morning dear Berry and as for your morning breath I wanna kiss you anyway so I will." She leaned down and took my mouth into hers.

"Qui-" she cut me off and plunged her tongue into mine.

"Yeah you're right morning breath." She said hopping out of bed sticking her tongue out.

"I hate you." I said

"No you don't you love me."

"True." I said tossing a pillow at her and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"." Mike said as we all settled into the booth at the restaurant.

"What?" I asked taking Rachel's hand into mine over the table. After Santana woke us up we hung out then helped my mom shopping and decided to go out inviting Mike and Tina along.

"So are you two like dating?" Tina asked looking between Rachel and I.

She attempted to take her hand out of mine but I squeezed it tight and smiled at her

"Oh am yeah we are." I said.

Mike smiled and Tina shook her head.

"You owe me 5 bucks babe." He said

I sat there shocked.

"Wait you knew?" Rachel asked

"Other than these two we are your closest friends you know what do you expect?" Mike said

"That is true." I said

"I think it's cute." Tina said

"Yeah are you guys happy?"

Rachel's eyes met mine and she smiled.

"Yeah we are."

"Good just don't hurt each other." He said

"Yeah I think they had enough hurt to last a life time." Santana said. Before Rachel could venture a response her phone rang.

She stared at it and a tear fell down her face.

"Baby what is it?"

"It's my dad."

**dont hate me too much for the cliffy. the last couple chapters are boiling down now so look out for them but i love all you guys i must say thanks for all the reviews and alerts i love them and I think you guys are fucking awesome...hmmm should i poll you guys?**

_**Today's Poll: who thinks Quinn's pink hair in the promo is freaking hottt!**_

_**LEMME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK **_

_**Specks out!**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey huys here's a new chapter the first part is dedicate to RiverKirby. You know you push me to write better:D**

**It's short but more to come soon. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize**

**Enjoy!**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 18

**After Quinn and Rachel did it.**

**RPOV**

"_Hey Berry can I ask you two something?" Santana asked as we sat around the dining table having breakfast._

"_What's up Santany?"_

"_First off NEVER call me that ever again and secondly not that I have a problem with you guys having sex but do you really think lastnight was the best time to have a first time?"_

_I looked at Quinn I knew this bound to come up._

"_While I would've preferred that this conversation happen between Quinn and I, I suppose this needs to be said. I love you Quinn and you know this. The stuff with my dad made me realize that I wouldn't want to spend another second away from being with you. The stuff with my fathers hasn't actually settled in with me yet but Quinn if I made you uncomfortable at all lastnight because of what happened I'm so sorry."_

_Quinn took my hand and kissed it._

"_You know its okay honey I didn't want to do anything you would regret but after lastnight I'm glad we did it. It's good to have some form of good going on in the middle of all the bullshit. Why did you ask though San?"_

"_I asked because not that seeing your naked butt in the kitchen wasn't hot but I didn't want you guys to start fighting again over all of this."_

_I sat there shocked_

"_Wait who saw what?" Brittany asked looking back and forth between Quinn and Santana._

"_Well…uh you see Britt." Santana started._

"_Look what happened is I wanted to make love to my woman the right way and I assumed you two would at least be in your room and my mom would be asleep so I walked downstairs naked to grab some stuff and coincidently so did San." _

"_We got what we wanted and she left me in the kitchen getting more stuff."_

_I shook my head._

"_I don't believe this."_

"_Don't believe what?" Judy asked walking into the dining room with her plate._

"_NOTHING!" all four of us said suddenly_

* * *

><p>"So your dads want to talk to you?" Quinn asked parking Santana's car in my father's driveway.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" I asked

She grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly.

"Whatever happens here today Rachel I'm with you okay?" She said kissing my knuckles.

I leaned in kissing her lips opening my door. We walked up to the door as I contemplated using my key or not. I stood there waiting with my keys in my hand. Quinn noticed my nervousness and knocked on the door. '

"Hey girls come on in." Daddy said allowing us to enter. "Your father is in the living room go on."

Quinn grabbed my hand again as we walked towards my dad.

"Hello girls, please have a seat." Quinn made a move to sit when she realized I was still standing she squeezed my hand. I leaned into her.

"Baby it's okay."

I saw the expression on my dad's face but refused to waver. Sad or not I had to get my point across.

"Before you say anything dad I want you to know that I understand you need time to come to grips with this; but the way you handled it was unnecessary. I love Quinn and she loves me we figured you of all people would accept this. You two of all people should understand what it's like to have this sort of feeling for someone and accept that this will probably be frowned upon by society. The last thing we need is the people we love doing the same to us."

Dad took his glasses off wiping his eyes and walked up to me. He grabbed my hand "I love you Rachel and you know I love Quinn, this thing between you two I never expected this, I never wanted this for either of you. I know what it's like being looked at by society and being discriminated there's something you daddy and I never told you; but I'm hoping that when I'm finished you would come to understand why I reacted the way I did."

He pulled me to the couch and I could feel Quinn following along with my daddy. Daddy sat next to my dad and grabbed his hand. Quinn sat on the couch handle next to me.

"Before I met your dad I was in High School obviously. I haven't come to grips with my sexuality yet but I guess other people could. I got terrorized in school and I never knew why. When I realized I was attracted to men I had just started college. I felt more comfortable about who I was and things were great until this one time I was walking home from the library. When I got half way home a group of guys came out of nowhere. They insulted me and beat me I told you I met Leroy at the hospital but the truth is he saved me. He found me beaten and lifted me to his car took me to the hospital and stayed with me until I was out of there. We been together ever since.

I never want you to go through that I never want you to through what I went through and the world is not a kind place. When you told us lastnight the emotions I felt the night I was beaten came flooding back and I lost it I'm so sorry Rachel, Quinn I must apologize to you as well. I'm so sorry I reacted that way you girls are so much stronger than I was and I know you two have each other. It was wrong of me to behave the way I did and I already see you as a part of this family. I hope you both can forgive me."

Tears flowed down my eyes as I watched him he cried looking at face. I hugged him tightly and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry too daddy I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He pulled back from me and hugged Quinn.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"It's okay Mr. Berry."

"Thought we told you by now Quinn call us Leroy and Hiram." Daddy said as I hugged him.

"So enough with the waterworks do you guys want to go out for dinner?" I asked

"Yeah I can tell my mom to join us."

"Sounds good girls also you might want to invite Santana and Brittany." I looked over to dad his glasses back on and he smiled brightly

"Why do you say that Hiram?" Quinn asked

"Because they are right there." He replied pointing to the window. Sure enough Santana and Brittany stood there making faces at us.

"I'll go let them in." I said walking towards the door.

"Let's leave them out there a little longer." Quinn said.

"Quinn Fabray!" I scolded.

"Fine! Let them in."

As I walked to the door I heard my dad say to my daddy.

"Tonight is going to be interesting with these four."

"You have no idea." Quinn replied.

**See short and sweet but I hope you enjoyed it. tell me what you think please and it's coming down to an end. i see about 2 or 3 more chapters left but i'll make them fun.**

_**Today's Poll: What did you guys think about Glee's ep?**_

_**To answer the poll i cant wait for more :D Badass Quinn is hott.**_

**_Lemme know what you think._**

**_Specks:)_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey Hey Hey this chapter was alot of fun to write for you guys i know you will enjoy this one. let me know what you think. thanks to all my reviewers and alerters. I love you guys and will be so sad to see this story end. READ AND REVIEW**

Do You Wanna Touch Chapter 19

"I'll go let them in." I said walking towards the door.

"Let's leave them out there a little longer." Quinn said.

"Quinn Fabray!" I scolded.

"Fine! Let them in."

As I walked to the door I heard my dad say to my daddy.

"Tonight is going to be interesting with these four."

"You have no idea." Quinn replied.

XXX0XXX

**QPOV**  
>"So it's safe to say the drama between you two is finally over?" Santana asked as we settled at the big table at <em>Ducky's<em>

Santana drove Brittany, Rachel and I to the restaurant. Meeting mom, Leroy and Hiram there. As we ordered our drinks I took Rachel's hand into mine.

"There was drama? Well more than I caused?" Hiram asked pushing his glasses further up on his face.

"Oh wow you have no idea Hiram." Mom replied

"Yeah I mean these two were one step away from being locked in a room by me and San. Do you have any idea how hard it is when your best friends are getting along?" Brittany rambled

"Yes I believe we do understand Brittany I mean with Rachel's constant moping around the house I thought we would have to have her committed." Leroy said

"Tell me about it Leroy. Quinn was the same way. I'm just glad they worked things out. How did you manage to work it out?" My mom asked

Rachel who held my hand under the table squeezed it gently and smiled.  
>"Well actually Artie drove me from the prom to make me work it out with Quinn."<p>

"Wait, Artie knows. Who else knows?" Mom interjected

"Mike and Tina; but what does it matter I'm happy with Rachel and I don't care what the world thinks about Quinn and I. I love her and with her anything is worth facing."

"Yeah we get it Berry you puke pride power now jeesh."

I reacted without thinking.

"Can it San." Rachel squeezed my hand again and I kissed her lips chastely.

The table fell silent as our dishes arrived and we started eating.

"Maybe I should get a girlfriend." Mom said silencing the entire table.

"Mom, never EVER say that again." Quinn ducked her head shaking it.

"Hush Q, JFab I know some cougars if you want a woman your age."

My eyes bugged out and I looked at Santana. I almost didn't feel Rachel's hand squeeze my hand.

"She kidding baby, San stop taunting her."

"Fine I'm sorry Q."

This topic needed to change thank God. Brittany came to the rescue, kind of.

"So are you guys planning to be gay at school?" The entire table looked at us and I ducked my head in embarrassment

"We haven't talked about it Brit; but I don't want to hide this anymore. We tried that and almost destroyed what we had. I can't do that again." Rachel replied

I noticed tears flowed down Hiram's face.

"Hiram you okay?" I asked

"I- she's such a grown up I'm proud of you girls truly I am."

"Thanks Hiram and Rach I don't want to hide us either. I'm so in love with you have been for so long that I'm ready for everyone to know it."

"Good now that's settled let's get our grub on!" Mom said  
>I shook my head.<p>

"Mom perhaps you've been spending way too much time with Santana. "

"Nonsense Q, that's all JFab. I would never say grub."

I raised my eyebrow

"Please Santana you are the poster girl for inappropriate words or phrases." Leroy stated.

She turned red as we all laughed. Brittany whispered in her ear making her a bit better.

"Constantly referring to Lima Heights Adjacent." Rachel laughed out

I almost choked on my water laughing along with her.

"What about 's' where they aren't needed like 'you needs to back off.'" I added  
>Santana glared at me as the table laughed a fresh round of laughter at her expense.<p>

"Q did you and Berry start having sex yet?"

Brittany laughed and Rachel stiffened next to me. Her hand dropped from mine.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." I attempted to stand with her.

"Rach-"

"No Q, its fine I'll be right back" I glared at Santana.

"What the hell Santana, do you think sometimes. I gotta go talk to her." I said

"I'll go Q, let me talk to her please." Before I could protest Santana excused herself and disappeared in the same direction Rachel went off in.

I was left with 3 wondering adults and Brittany.

"So Quinn care to answer that question for us?" My mom asked

I gulped

_Santana is so dead_

**SPOV  
><strong>Ok so my filter disappears when I'm pissed I can't help it sometimes I'm a bitch that way. I need to work on that I think. I walked to entrance of the restaurant figuring Rachel would be out there. Sure enough she there on the ledge of the side walk with her hands in her face.

"You really don't have a filter do you?" She asked as I approached her.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Because I know you San and you would want to come apologize yourself. You'd get to me before Quinn did so you can give her time to calm the anger in her."

_She's got me pegged_

"I am you know?" She looked at me

"Sorry? I know but Santana you have to realize we were kidding you can't go dishing intimate information about your bestfriends because they made fun of you. That's a tad childish."

_Wow_

"I know I'm so so sorry Rach." She smiled and I knew I was forgiven.

"Its okay; but you and I have to work on your vendetta urges together."

She hopped of the sidewalk held out her hands to pull me up.

"Come on let's not leave my girlfriend struggling with our parents shall we?"

I giggled.

"Sure. Again I'm sorry."

"It's okay, by the way. Did you just giggle?"

"Shut up Berry" I said putting my hand around her shoulder.

"Hey san I'd say we were even at this point"

_As if_

"We could never be even Berry. You saved us all most of all Quinn and I'll never be able to repay for that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**RPOV**

We arrived at our table to see Quinn looking rather relaxed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked sitting next to her

"Better than okay actually, what about you?"

"Never been better." I whispered kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry Q." Santana said

"We're cool Lopez, always"

"So what did we miss?" Santana asked

"Let's see. After you basically told our parents we had sex lastnight, pissed off my girlfriend, and went after her we talked about the sex."

I gawked at her. She took my hand and smiled "Rach, San close your mouths before u catch flies." Judy said

"Yeah it's not like we were being naïve about you two and besides Judy heard you." Daddy said.

"Who knew you two knew Joan Jett and the Blackhearts." Judy added. I turned a bright shade of red and I swear Quinn, Brittany and Santana did too.

"Oh God." Santana muttered

"Is what you said to Brittany lastnight."

"MOM!" Quinn shouted

"You four are wound so tightly, you would think that after the sex you'd be a tad mellower." My dad said.

"Can we please get off our sex lives? We agree to the rules you are enforcing but please change the subject." Brittany pleaded

"Yeah we agree as well please I'm begging."

"That's what she said" my dads and Judy said in unison.

"Check please!" Quinn said raising her hand.

**lemme know what you think and its soon finished.**

_**Today's Poll: Should there be at least one more set of drama before I end it off?**_

_**lemme know what you think**_

**Specks**


	21. Chapter 20

**it's been a while i know i had alot going on here's another chapter. This chapter goes through alot of point of view switches**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**

Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 20

**RPOV**

"Are you sure this will work?" Santana asked

"Yes, trust me this will be fun. How did you get away from Brittany?" I asked as she made herself comfortable.

"I told her I had to get her a surprise for Lord Tubbington. What about Quinn?"

I sat next to her and smiled brightly. "That was easy I told her I wanted to spend some time with my dads and she should spend time with Judy. You seem nervous San. Do you not want to do this?"

Santana took my hand and looked sheepishly at me.

"Yes I do want to do this Rach but I've never done this before; to Quinn and Brittany no less. What if they find out?"

"As long as we keep it secret San, no one will know San."

I positioned myself to lay next to her. I could see the nervousness in her eyes so I ran my hand along her cheek.

"San you'll be amazing I know it but we have to get started now."

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay let's do this Berry."

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"Hey Q." Brittany said walking up to the table we shared at lunch.

"Hey Brit, have you seen Rachel around anywhere?" I asked as she sat, I took a fry from her tray popping it into my mouth.

"No I haven't. I haven't seen San either. Mike said he saw her but she was with Rachel."

"As least I know they are both here. Did we do something wrong that we are being avoided? I texted Rach this morning to see if she needed a ride she said she wouldn't and she's busy."

Brittany shrugged stealing a swig of my drink.

"Well I guess this means you're keeping me company until Glee." Brit added.

"Guess so, it's weird though those two are acting strange."

Mike and Tina came up to the table and sat down.

"Do you two know what's going on with Rachel and Santana?" I asked.

"No what's going on with Rachel and Santana?" Tina questioned sitting next to as Mike piled in next to Brittany.

"They're acting strange, I don't know about Quinn but I haven't seen San since we went to dinner with your parents and the longest we spoke she told me she was busy."

I looked up at her.

"You too? Rach did the same thing. What the hell is going on?" I asked finishing my sandwich.

"What's going with who?" Santana's voice sounded behind me as she and Rachel appeared behind me. Rachel sat next to me smiling brightly.

"What's going on with you? Are you two avoiding us?" Brittany asked.

Rachel looked at me and I could see she was hiding something when she said.

"Of course we aren't don't be ridiculous guys. It's been a busy morning that's all."

Rachel leaned into me I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"One good thing about us being so close baby is I know when you're lying and what you just did was lie. So when you are ready to tell me why you were avoiding me I'll be here."

I took my tray told everyone goodbye and headed out of the cafeteria. I heard my name being called but I refused to look back. As I walked to the end of the hall Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Quinn wait, please." She pleaded

"What is it Rach?" I questioned

"Don't be mad at me please."

I took her hand and smiled "Baby I'm not mad I want you to be able to open up to me and be honest but you have to do that on your time. I've gotta go though Coach said she wants to meet with me before free period. We have mandatory practice then."

"I know we haven't spoken since dinner with our parents but we will talk about everything soon I promise." She replied.

"I believe you baby, I have to go. I love you Rach."

"I love you too Quinn." She replied as I turned and continued on to Coach's office. At dinner Rach and I decided it would be better to not hide that we are dating but at the same time not to be too obvious with it since PDA wasn't our style.

I knocked on Coach Sylvester's door.

"You wanted to see me Coach?" I asked

"Come in Q, close the door." I did as she asked "Q, we need something gigantic to win Nationals this year and I have just the thing to do it."

"That's good Coach but why did you wanna see me?"

"I want you to choose who will be shot from the cannon."

My eyes popped out of my head.

"C-CANON?" I stuttered

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

**Finally got rid of Tina, where are you guys? – Mike**

**Come to Room A5 – Rachel**

I walked down the halls happy to have free period before Glee. Opening the door I saw Rachel sitting alone.

"Where's Santana? I asked sitting on the desk next to her.

"Mandatory practice." I nodded that shit must be tough sometimes.

"Well Rach let's get it on." I said holding my hand out to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip to Glee Club<strong>

I walked into Glee holding Tina's hand as usual. Rachel was there along with Mercedes and Sam.

"Hey guys." I said greeting them.

"Hey Mikey, Hey T." Sam said bumping my fist.

"Did you guys see Finn is back at school?" Mercedes asked. Gauging Rachel's facial expression

"If he knows what's good for him he'll leave the girls alone." Puck said as he Zizes andArtie walked into the room.

Everyone except the Cheerios were in the room now Finn included. No one acknowledged his presence. Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Let's get started guys. Wait, where are Quinn, Santana and Brittany?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Here we are Mr. Schue." Brittany said as they filed into the room. Quinn took her seat next to me and I noticed her demeanor fell. Brittany sat next to her while Santana remained standing.

I whispered in Quinn's ear quickly.

"You okay?"

"Later" she replied

I squeezed Quinn's hand and stood taking my place next to Santana.

"Mr. Schue there's a song I want to perform for Brit. See B and Q you thought Rach and I were being weird truth is we prepared a little something for you guys and we hope you will enjoy it."

Looking at Quinn's facial expression took my breath away she perked up a little and smiled at me.

"Go ahead girls." Mr. Schue said taking a seat next to Artie.

Santana walked over to the piano and started playing the open notes.

**[Rachel]**

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te _

_**I put my hand to my heart as I looked deep into her hazel eyes. She smiled brighter as I continued.**_

_Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_**All eyes were on us until Mike who was still sitting next to Tina started rapping.**_

**[Mike]**

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like yea hell, yea Mikey, I can handle that<p>

_**Mike jumped out of his seat and danced around me going over to the piano and Santana he smiled as he surprised everyone with his talents.**_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

**[Santana]**

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

_**As Santana said you we all pointed at our girlfriends who were all sitting with shocked looks on their faces but dancing along with the rest of Glee club.**_

**[Santana]**

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

**[Mike]**_  
>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

**[Rachel]**

_Let's go!  
>If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (<em>_**Santana and Mike: **__remember them?)  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (__**Santana and Mike: **__turn it up)  
>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<em>

_**I sat next to Quinn and took her hand in mine as I continued on.**_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
>You never know we come and go like on the interstate<em>

_**I kissed her hand jumped out of the seat and went over to stand my Santana.**_

**[Mike]**

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

_**Puck went over to Santana and replaced her at the piano as the three of us grabbed our girls and started dancing as we continued to sing. **_

**[Rachel and Santana]**

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

**[Mike]**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<p>

_**As I started the bridge I stopped dancing and looked Quinn in the eye butterflies filled my heart and I felt the joy spread through me.**_

**[Rachel]**

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (__**Santana and Mike: **__never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (<em>_**Santana and Mike: **__so hard to find)  
>I take your head and hold it closer to mine<br>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

**[Santana, Mike and Rachel]**

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<p>

**[Mike] **_Yeah_

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"I have the most amazing girlfriend." I whispered as our lips met forgetting exactly where we were.

"I love you." She replied at the same time a loud crash sounded through the room alerting us all.

We look in the direction of the noise to see Finn standing with a broken chair in his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled.

Unprepared for what was about to happened I shoved Rachel behind me and took a defensive stance but it was too late all hell had already broken loose.

**Finn is going to have a cow but its not over yet we still have his reaction and i'm thinking its about time someone shuts him up. so let me know what you thought of this chapter and i'll have an update for you soon i hope exams are coming up soon and i really am not looking forward to them.**

**_Today's Poll: Do you think the girls should get caught having sex?_**

_**lemme know what you think**_

_**Specks:)**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey Hey Hey, it's been a while i know but I was stuck with some stuff. Anyways here's a new chapter and I know you all have been waiting for it. Any mistakes are mine i just wrote this wanted you guys to have it.**

**DISCLAIMER:Not my characters.**

**Enjoy**

**Do You Wanna Touch Chapter 21**

**RPOV**

The notion of questioning whether I was alive or not seemed silly; but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. Quinn and I kissed, I remember because I could taste her on my lips I could smell her around me yet I didn't know where I was.

_Where were we kissing? _I thought. Oh right the choir room.

_Oh crap the choir room, with everyone there and Finn. OH MY GOD Finn. _

What did he do?

Was Quinn hurt?

My mind went into over drive as I tried to figure out what was going on.

Are my eyes open?

I cracked them open and they snapped shut, guess not. I was unaware of where I was at the present moment or if I was even awake but I tried to speak. Opening my mouth something I didn't expect came out. A song.

_(Oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_You've got yourself things__  
><em>_That you've been running from__  
><em>_You either love it or I guess you don't__  
><em>_You're such a pretty thing__  
><em>_To be running from anyone__  
><em>_A vision with nowhere to go_

_[PRE-CHORUS:]__  
><em>_So tell me right now__  
><em>_You think you're ready for it__  
><em>_I wanna know__  
><em>_Why you got me going__  
><em>_So let's go__  
><em>_We'll take it out of here__  
><em>_I think I'm ready to leave__  
><em>_I'm ready to live_

_[CHORUS:]__  
><em>_I'm ready to go__  
><em>_(Get me out of my mind__  
><em>_Get me out of my mind)__  
><em>_I'm ready to go__  
><em>_(Oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_You've got yourself things__  
><em>_You wanted somethin' for 'em__  
><em>_You either get it or I guess you won't__  
><em>_What does it really mean__  
><em>_To get nothin' from anyone__  
><em>_There's a million ways it could go__  
><em>

_So tell me right now__  
><em>_You think you're ready for it__  
><em>_I wanna know__  
><em>_Why you got me going__  
><em>_So let's go__  
><em>_We'll take it out of here__  
><em>_I think I'm ready to leave__  
><em>_I'm ready to live_

_I'm ready to go__  
><em>_(Get me out of my mind__  
><em>_Get me out of my mind)__  
><em>_I'm ready to go__  
><em>_(Oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_I think I'm ready__  
><em>_I think I'm more ready__  
><em>_I know__  
><em>_I think I'm ready__  
><em>_I think I'm more ready__  
><em>_I know__  
><em>_I think I'm ready__  
><em>_I think I'm more ready__  
><em>_I know__  
><em>_I think I'm ready__  
><em>_I think I'm more-_

_I'm ready to go__  
><em>_(Get me out of my mind__  
><em>_Get me out of my mind)__  
><em>_I'm ready to go__  
><em>_(Oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Okay I just sang a song and my eyes still won't open.

"Where the hell am I?" I said

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"This is a disaster, what the hell was he thinking?" Santana said pacing up and down Rachel's bedside. I drowned her out for the most part but something about the helplessness in her voice made me snap back to reality.

"Santana sit please?" Brittany pleaded.

They were all worried about the both of us I could tell. Leroy, Hiram and my mom had gone for coffee and Santana and Brittany had taken their turn staying with me. In retrospect I still couldn't believe this happened, I couldn't believe this was happening. I can't believe she might die.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 3 days ago<strong>

"_**I have the most amazing girlfriend." I whispered as our lips met forgetting exactly where we were.**_

"_**I love you." She replied at the same time a loud crash sounded through the room alerting us all. **_

_**We look in the direction of the noise to see Finn standing with a broken chair in his hand.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled.**_

_**Unprepared for what was about to happened I shoved Rachel behind me and took a defensive stance but it was too late all hell had already broken loose.**_

_Finn pulled out a knife and charged towards us both. I refused to let him get near Rachel and Santana beat me to it. She ran towards Finn head on as he angrily pushed her away from himself and into a pile of chairs lying on the ground. _

_Both Mike and Puck tried restraining him to no avail as he stabbed Mike in the arm and threw a punch at Puck. Sam had been nowhere near us and couldn't get there in time I pushed Brittany out of the way into Tina and out of his path as he got closer to me. He stopped for a split second and I took the opportunity to attack before I was attacked. I got closer to him when he swung his knife at my heart._

_Strong hands wrapped around me effectively pulling me out of Finn's way as I crashed into the piano. I turned to see Rachel standing with a weird look on her face. Before I could stand Sam rushed Finn into the ground restraining him with Mr. Schue. I looked back towards Rachel who turned towards me smiling. _

_Automatically I smiled back as I always did standing walking towards her until I saw it blood gushed from her chest. Seeing my horrified look she looked down._

"_Quinn." She whispered as I rushed forward her eyes closed and she collapsed. Both Brittany and I reached for her catching her and easing to the floor with her in hand._

"_Somebody call 911." I yelled_

"_Already did Quinn." Mercedes said._

_I looked down at Rachel who's eyes were closed Brittany helped me hold her up and I looked up to see Finn still being restrained on the floor with a horrified look on his face._

"_Baby, stay with me." I whispered_

"_Qui-"_

"_Baby you're gonna be okay."_

"_I lov-" She started_

"_No Rachel Berry, you do not die like this. Don't say I love you because you will survive this. You and I are gonna grow old together. You are going to make it through this." I whispered kissing her all over her face. Anger rushed through me as I placed all of Rachel's weight on Brittany. I rushed up heading towards Finn, Sam and Mr. Schuester. _

_Puck tried restraining me and I evaded him. Lauren tried to tackle me but I ducked and she flew over me. _

_I approached the three men and I drew my hand back to punch the now sitting Finn. Before my hand could get any closer to his face a hand caught my own._

"_Q, I know you want to do this but right now Rach needs you. Forget Finn he'll get what's coming to him but you need to get back to Rachel." Santana pulled me away from where Finn was being held and turned me to face Rachel. _

_Sighing I rushed to her side where the others were situated. Artie and Tina ran to get help as well as wait for the ambulance and I took Rachel out of Brittany's grasp._

"_Rach, wake up baby, stay with us. Stay with me, I can't lose you not like this. Not when I just got you back." Tears fell from my eyes and I rocked back and forth with her in my arms._

"_It hurts Quinn." _

"_I know baby the paramedics are on their way. We're going get you to the hospital and we're going to sort this all out. Why did you do that Rach, you would've been safe."_

_She coughed and attempted to speak._

"_I would've been Q; but you wouldn't and I can't live with myself if I let you get hurt."_

_I hugged her as Brittany held on to the knife keeping it in place so she wouldn't bleed out._

"_Baby, I'm sorry we've been fighting I shouldn't have been so stupid to let you go."_

_I chuckled slightly._

"_Rach you never let me go, I'm yours I was always yours. I'm sorry too I never should've left you. I love you so much baby." _

"_Kiss me." _

_Not hesitating my head leaned into hers as I took her lips into mine putting as much passion as I could into hers. She responded with just as much fervor when her lips went limp._

"_Rachel?" I asked_

_Pulling away her eyes were closed._

"_RACHEL, NOOOOO."_

"_Baby, wake up. Please wake up. Oh God Rachel Please wake up"_

_Her chest heaved slowly but she was unconscious. The paramedics pulled into the auditorium with Artie and Tina. They attempted to take Rachel out of my hands and I swatted the woman's hand away. Santana and Brittany came up behind me kneeling they held on to me as the paramedic tried again. They restrained me as the paramedics put her onto the stretcher Santana held onto me as I absent mindedly followed them to the ambulance._

"_I'm going with you." I said with conviction._

"_It's family only." The paramedic said. _

_Anger shot through me and before Santana sensed it restraining me. Neither of us anticipated what happened next as the woman was pushed against the ambulance._

"_That is her girlfriend in there. She _is_ our family and you are going to let her go with you." Brittany pulled back from the woman fixing the shirt she just ruffled._

_The woman nodded and opened so I could get in with Rachel._

"_We'll meet you there Q and I'll call Judy and Leroy." Santana said and I nodded._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Quinn." Santana said softly. I opened my eyes not realizing I had fallen asleep.<p>

"What?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." Brittany said worriedly.

I had been giving a cot next to Rachel's bed as I refused to leave for one second. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. Sitting up I turned my attention back to Rachel. The knife had gotten so close to her heart that she coded 4 times on the table. The daughters managed to fix her and said she would wake when she wanted.

It was up to her now; I just hope she didn't give up on me.

"This is all my fault." Fresh tears escaped my eyes

"Don't leave me baby." I said taking her hand into mine.

**yeah, I know. you guys hate me for doing this to her but it'll get better i promise. the song was Panic at the Disco - Ready to Go. Hope you guys wont berate me too much for doing this to her. Have you guys been to Dianna Agron's Website You Me and Charlie? I love it there you guys should check it out. by the way the next chapter is half way finished. i'll post it soon I promise. Thanks for the reviews and alerts...Some of you guys are nuts and I love it keep em coming.**

**_Today's Poll: Are you guys mad at me for doing this to Rachel?_**

**_Lemme know what you think_**

**_Specks:)_**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys I never thought this story would go this way or get this type of response. I've enjoyed writing for you all that's the truth and I did promise myself i'll have this story finished by the end of the year. So thank you for all the REVIEWS and ALERTS. I love you all.**

**Here's the latest chapter let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 22**

**RPOV**

I attempted to open my eyes again, this time it was successful. My eyes stopped hurting which was a plus, wasn't it?

I looked around to see myself in the auditorium alone sitting on the stage floor.

"QUINN?"

I looked around seeing no one.

"SANTANA!, BRITTANY!, QUINN!"

As if on cue the three girls came out of from backstage. I hopped up and ran towards them. They stopped singing and Quinn started to sing. I stopped in my tracks.

**[Quinn]**  
><em>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea<br>I'll sail the world to find you  
>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<br>I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

**[Santana]**  
><em>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>And you'll be there<br>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
>ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah<br>_  
><strong>[Brittany]<strong>  
><em>If you're tossin' and you're turnin<br>and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Every day I will remind you<em>

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

**[Santana, Brittany and Quinn]**  
><em>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>And you'll be there<br>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
>ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
><em>I'll never let go<em>  
><em>Never say goodbye<em>

**[Quinn]**  
><em>You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
>And you'll be there<br>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah  
>ooooooh, oooohhh<em>

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

* * *

><p>"Guys what the hell happened?" I said attempting to hug Quinn.<p>

"It's not gonna work Rach." She whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked stepping back

"You can't touch us Rach, well you could but you'd have to give up." Brittany beamed.

"Give up? Where am I?" I asked.

"See Q I told you she wouldn't get it. Berry, you were stabbed. That jackass Finn Hudson attempted to stab Quinn and you pulled her out of the way causing said jackass to stab you instead."

I let it all sink in as memories flashed back into me.

"Wait a minute so if I was stabbed why am I here?"

"Are you in any pain?" Quinn asked

I shook my head and sat crossed leg onto the floor. The three girls mirrored my action their cheerios uniforms barely covering them.

"I'm sorry Quinn, you must be going through hell right now. I love you so much; too much to let you get hurt." I said

"Say that to the me who is waiting for you in your life Rachel. We are here because you summonsed us. We all know that you don't belong here and you know you are a fighter." Quinn replied.

"It's not going to be easy, you are going to be in pain; but you got us all there with you." Brittany added

"Yeah, and we're all waiting patiently until you decide you're ready to wake up." Santana finished.

"For what it's worth girls, you three were the best thing to happen to me. I love you all and I can't thank you enough for always being there for me."

"I love you too." Brittany and Santana said in unison.

I looked at Quinn and she smiled.

"You are my life Rachel Berry. You changed me and showed me that I am worth more than I was giving myself credit for. I love you more than anything in this place and I want you to promise me something." Quinn said tears falling from her face.

"Anything." I said

"Never stop fighting, we gotta go now; but don't stop fighting you need to fight in order to survive and we're all there for you. I'll never leave your side again."

"I promise, I'm never leaving you again either."

"Good." She said smiling as the three girls disappeared.

* * *

><p>Not knowing what to do now I stood there when I thought about somewhere I would love to be and the person I want with me. Closing my eyes I visualized it.<p>

"Why here? Why bring me back?" Quinn asked as we sat on her bed.

I turned to face her and smiled.

"Do you remember that day we almost kissed?" I asked playing with my fingers.

"How could I forget? I thought that was going to be the time I finally get to show you how much I love you." Quinn said sitting against her headboard.

"In that split second I felt more for you than I ever had for anyone. I was never so scared in my life."

"Scared of how you felt?" Quinn asked

"Yeah. I realize now how stupid I was because I love you."

"Rach, do you not want to go back?" Quinn asked looking skeptically at me.

A tear fell from her eye.

"Why are you crying Quinn?"

"Rachel you can't give up, you have to fight. If not for me think about what this will do to Santana and Brittany. You completely changed us all and you never realized it. What do you think will happen if you give up? Don't do this Rach, please." Quinn pleaded.

I shook my head

"I don't know how to fight this." I said

"You aren't alone baby, Right now the three of us are at your bedside, we can't lose you. I'll do anything to help you fight this Rach."

I sighed knowing Quinn, well the one in my head had a point. I had to try to fight this.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked

"Anything."

"Sing with me." I replied and she sat up smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"We have to do something; she hasn't eaten since Rach was in here." I said to Judy, Leroy and Hiram. Brittany sat next to Quinn watching over them both as I talk to their parents. It's been 5 days now and Rachel still hadn't woken up.

"I can't get her to move either, she went to the bathroom couple times but I had to promise not to leave Rachel's side. I'm worried about them both." I continued

"San, the doctors said Rachel has to fight this for herself. She won't wake up until she's absolutely ready. I tried everything to get Quinn to eat, we all have. I'm to the point where I don't know what to do." Judy replied.

"I think I have an idea but she'll fight me on it. Santana I'll need you and Brittany to help me with this." Hiram said

"I'll do anything."

From the room I heard Quinn gasp.

"Baby, did you say something? Oh my God Rach?" Quinn said

I was the first through the door with Leroy, Hiram and Judy on my tail.

"What is it?" One of us asked, not too sure who did.

"You're not going to believe this." Brittany said smiling slightly

That's when I heard it.

Rachel's eyes were closed but her lips were moving and coming from them was a song.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

_She's singing_ I thought as my body went into overdrive. Maybe she'll wake up now. I smiled brightly as I listened to her sing softly. Her mouth barely moved and it was shaky but I recognized the tune. Closing Time by Semisonic.

**[Rachel]**_  
><em>_Closing time__  
><em>_Time for you to go out to the places you will be from__  
><em>_Closing time _**I squeezed her hand as she sang tears falling from my mind as I smiled. She could be waking up right now and I couldn't wait to tell her how much I loved her.**_  
><em>_This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come__  
><em>_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits__  
><em>_I hope you have found a friend__  
><em>_Closing time__  
><em>_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

**Brittany started humming along with Rachel and someone I assumed it was Santana had their hand on my shoulder as we all watched Rachel lie there singing.**

_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_Take me home_

She stopped singing and I watched as her mouth went into a smile. I looked around at everyone as they all sported the look I had. Looking back at her the smile stayed. The beeping I had become used to stayed steady as her mouth opened up and she whispered.

"I love you Quinn."

Tears fell from my eyes and I smiled brighter when the beeping suddenly slowed, it got slower and slower; fading into a steady hum.

She was flat lining.

**DON'T HATE ME!If you weren't mad before you probably are now... the songs were Count On Me - Bruno Mars and Closing Time by - Semisonic.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Specks**


	24. Chapter 23

**"I feel the love" I said sarcastically as I read all of your comments. Geez you guys really think I would kill our girl just like that. Come on now you guys have so little faith. So here's another chapter and it's earlier than usual. I was going to keep you guys stewing for a bit but it's the holidays and River thinks I'm trying to hurt her (happy now?) so I felt to share it now. P.s. I just finished the last part of it hope you guys dont mind if they are any typos but i have to go do some stuff and I wanted you to have this little present.**

**Enjoy!**

**Do You Wanna Touch? Chapter 23**

**RPOV**

**[Quinn]**

_Closing time__  
><em>_Open all the doors and let you out into the world__  
><em>_Closing time__  
><em>_Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl__  
><em>_Closing time__  
><em>_One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer__  
><em>_Closing time__  
><em>_You don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_I know who I want to take me home_

**[Rachel]**_  
><em>_Closing time__  
><em>_Time for you to go out to the places you will be from__  
><em>_Closing time __  
><em>_This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come__  
><em>_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits__  
><em>_I hope you have found a friend__  
><em>_Closing time__  
><em>_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

**Quinn watched as I sang the last lines of the song smiling brightly.**

_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_I know who I want to take me home__  
><em>_Take me home_

"Rach, the end is coming. You have to make the decision are you going to fight or stay."

I looked at Quinn who started to fade.

"Quinn don't leave me." She appeared right in front me and smiled.

"I'll never leave you Rachel but you have to fight, you have to want this, you have to want to be with me."

"I don't think I'm strong enough."

Quinn materialized taking my face into her hands.

"Listen to me, you Rachel Berry are one of the strongest people I know. Not only will you fight this but you will go on to live a happy life. You can do this and I'm here with you."

"Promise?" I asked as she took my hand. I don't know how it was possible but she took my lips into hers.

"I promise. I love you Rachel."

"I love you Quinn." I said as pain shot through me.

I screamed as loud as I can keeping my eyes close through the pain. I felt Quinn holding onto me as I fell to the floor.

I must be close, wanting one more look I opened my eyes to meet a pair of hazel eyes and the bright smile I loved beating down on me.

"I love you." She said as I black out from the pain.

_I love you too, always. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I can't believe this is happening. I tried to hold onto to her hand but was yanked back by the person holding me as the doctors and nurses rushed around Rachel's bed trying to resuscitate her.

"Clear!" the doctor yelled attaching the defibrillator to her chest. Her body jumped up making the machine beep once then flat lining again.

"Oh God Rach no, baby don't do this to me." I yelled.

"Somebody get them out of here. Clear!" the doctor yelled as I felt myself being pulled from her, from the room.

"NOOOOOO." I fought against the person I now realized to be not only Santana but Brittany. They held onto me pulling me away from the room and to the chairs directly outside the room.

Brittany came to stand directly in front me holding my face with her hands.

"Quinn, let the doctors save her. She's going to be okay, take a seat it'll be okay." She reassured as Santana pulled me onto one of the seats.

* * *

><p>My mind went a million miles an hour. I don't know what I would do if she's gone. <em>No I can't think like that.<em> I thought.

Finally gathering my bearings I looked over to see my mom comforting Leroy and Hiram who both held onto each other with tears falling from their eyes.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I stood from my seat walking away from the others. Santana was right on my tail, probably signaling to Brittany to stay with the others. Not really sure where I was going I walked with a quiet Santana next to me and tears falling freely from my eyes. The number of people staring at me hadn't bothered me I just needed to walk.

I stopped in a deserted corridor falling to my knees. Santana immediately dropped with me, holding me into her tightly.

"It's going to be okay Q, Rachel is strong she's going to pull through this." She tried reassuring me."

"Santana I can't lose her. I won't lose her, I need her to live. I need her to be okay, she has to be." I whispered.

"I know Quinn. You know Rachel loves you too much to leave you here alone. She'll be okay, she has to be." Santana said as I cried into her neck.

"Come on sweetie we need to get back to the others. They'll be worried about us and we need to know how your girl is doing."

I swiped at my eyes moving the tears away allowing Santana to pull me from the floor. Unable to consciously support myself Santana held onto me as we walked to Rachel's room.

As we turned the corner I saw the doctor outside speaking to Leroy and Hiram so Santana and I ran to where my mom and Brittany were standing.

"What's going on?" I asked them

"We don't know yet. How are you doing?" My mom replied

I shrugged not taking my eyes off the men standing talking about my girlfriend. Leroy seemed to sense my presence and motioned for me to come to him. As I walked up to them I caught the end of what the doctor said.

"- She's going to be fine; but she needs lots of rest." He finished off. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in when Hiram turned to me as the doctor walked away.

"She's alive, and awake, the doctor said she kept asking for you. He said only two people are allowed at a time right now."

As I was filled in I was anxious to see her but I knew I wasn't the only one.

"You guys go in first, I'll update mom San and B." I offered.

"Are you sure?" Leroy asked taking my shoulder.

I nodded and motioned for them to go on in. I walked back over to my mom and the girls.

"The doctor says she's awake. The defibrillator must've woken her up somehow." I breathed

"Thank God." Mom sighed out.

Brittany smiled and Santana stood there letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Baby it's okay, she's going to be okay." Brittany said putting her hand around Santana.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy I don't know what I would've done if she were –"

I rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

"She's going to be okay San." I whispered in her ear.

We all sat waiting for Leroy and Hiram to exit the room and I found my breath starting to even out. At this point Brittany had informed the entire glee club of Rachel's status and they were all probably going to show up any minute.

Leroy came through the door.

"Quinn you better get in there, she keeps asking for you and I know it'll make you both feel better."

I nodded and stood from my seat. He pulled me into him surprisingly and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad my daughter has someone like you."

* * *

><p>I smiled nervously and went to the door, I felt so many different emotions over take me as I walked in to see here lying there.<p>

"I love you." She whispered as our eyes met. I rushed to her side taking her hand into mine, her father long forgotten.

"I love you too. I'm so happy to see your beautiful brown eyes." I said kissing her hand.

"You were in my dreams." She said groggily

Chuckling I replied. "Was I? Anything good?"

"Always." She smiled

"I'll give you two a moment alone." Hiram said exiting the room smiling.

"Thank you dad."

I kept my eyes on Rachel in the exact position I had been in for days with the exception of her being awake. She smiled at me.

"What?" I asked

"You look like shit." She replied making me laugh

"Language! You are still beautiful as ever."

"Stop lying I feel like crap so I gotta look it too."

I connected our lips to one another. "You are beautiful baby."

A knock on the door interrupted us and Santana pushed her head in.

"Can I come in?"

I looked at Rachel who nodded at our friend.

"Hey San." Rachel breathed. Santana rushed up to my side tears in her eyes.

"Glad to see you came back to us." She blurted out

Rachel laughed "I wouldn't leave you three for all the Barbra in the world."

Santana smiled brightly. "That's good to know, I'm going to go and let Brit come in and say hey. We told the others not to come down just yet, give you a minute to catch yourself."

"Thanks a lot San." Rachel replied.

San rubbed my shoulder and walked out the room. I climbed onto the bed and pulled her into me kissing her forward.

"Thank you so much baby." I whispered

"For what?" she asked puzzled

"Thank you for not leaving."

"I'll never leave you baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too Quinn." I took her lips into mine when someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt kids but Quinn I had to fight your mom to get in here before her and I rather not spend that time watching you two get your sexytimes on." Brittany said

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we Brit." Rachel said smiling

"No we wouldn't" I said as slowly but surely my world was no longer shattered but instead glued itself back together.

**Happy Holidays everybody and be safe. **

**_Today's Poll: I wasn't going to do a poll but what are you guys doing for the holidays._**

**Lemme know what ya'll thought**

**Specks :)**


	25. Epilogue

**I can't believe this is it. I am sad to be finished this but everything ends and this is the time for the ending of this story. I've been back and forth in my mind about how to end it and here is what I have. Here's the final yup I said it FINAL chapter of Do You Wanna Touch. my full annoucment is down bottom.**

**Lemme know if I'm off your hit lists yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: not my characters**

**Enjoy!**

**Do You Wanna Touch? Epilogue**

**6 months later**

**RPOV**

"I'm nervous is anyone else nervous?" Santana of all people said fanning her face.

"San get over here stop freaking everyone out." I said calling Santana from the corner where the rest of glee club had congregated.

She walked over to Quinn, Brittany and I fanning herself.

"We're in a/c idiot." Quinn muttered earning a slap from me.

"Sorry baby, but she's being ridiculous."

"I am not." Santana whined

"Seriously you two, STOP IT." Brittany scolded

"Fine." The both mumbled

I rubbed circles on Quinn's hand relaxing her. So much had happened in 6 months that it took everything in me not to break. I was lucky to have Quinn at my side every step of the way. What stung the most was not being able to compete fully in Nationals. With Finn gone and thanks to Finn me not being approved by my doctor for performing at Nationals it almost killed me to sit by and watched. I was happy that with the girls there we were able to not only go to Nationals with a solid routine and thanks to me, great voices but we dominated and won. Santana and Mercedes doing Adele's Rumor Has It / Someone Like You then much to everyone's surprise Mike, Kurt and Tina performing ABC while the others did their thing, and who could forget Noah, Mike, Sam and Artie bringing up the rear with Man in the Mirror it was amazing. I have never been so proud of my friends than in that moment when they all sang their hearts out.

"Hey, where are you?" Quinn asked kissing my hand

"I was thinking about Nationals." I said

"That was probably the best time of my life so far, I still can't believe we won." Brittany said

"Are you kidding we were amazing and Santana and the others were superb. Who knew Mike could sing?" Quinn replied

I raised my hand and so did Brittany

"You both knew?" Santana asked shockingly.

"Who do you think trained him and he is Brittany's bestfriend after all." I replied

"That's true; I was going to say that he's not my bestfriend you three are but you are so much more. You guys are my family." She said a tear falling from her eye.

"Don't cry B." Santana said kissing her passionately.

"Oh God can you two not do that right now?" Kurt asked smiling over at us. Santana flipped him off without releasing Brittany.

I was leaned against Quinn as we stood waiting.

"You remember when we came out?" She whispered in my ear

Ahhhh yes when the school found out.

"How could I forget."

After news that Finn Hudson nearly took my life had spread the reasons why spread along with it. As I was recovering Santana, Brittany and Quinn reluctantly left me at home alone which meant Quinn was alone when it happened, well sorta.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

By the look on Rachel's face I could tell that she was thinking about what happened to me at school I reassuringly kissed her neck but it was nuts what happened thank all that is Holy for the glee club.

_**Flashback Quinn's first day back since Rachel was stabbed (3**__**rd**__** person)**_

_Quinn hated this school now more than ever, she thought of the walls and all she saw was Rachel. Her girlfriend almost died because of this place and she hated it._

_As she walked down the not so empty halls in a jeans and Cheerios jacket thankful for Cheerios Nationals for being over she walked over to Rachel's locker. Placing her hand on it she bowed her head and sighed. A hand grabbed hers and squeezed tightly making her look around. _

"_She's okay, she's alive and she's okay." Sam whispered._

_I nodded and allowed him to pull me in. He always knew what to say when I needed it and for that I was highly thankful._

_He kissed my forehead and headed off to first period. I took my time walking head high to my locker when it happened._

"_Hey Fabray." I turned to see guys standing there._

"_Who the hell are you?" I asked in genuine curiosity_

"_Word on Jewfro's blog is that you're gay for Berry. Is that true? Are you plucking berry's Berry juice?" He asked Anger grew in me and I attempted to attack him when someone held onto my shoulders. _

"_The way I see it is you lost us our captain and for that you have to pay. See that little bitch got what she deserved and you need to be taught a lesson for thinking you can dyke it up."_

_I laughed at this._

"_Why would you assume that anything you do can hurt me worst than what I just went through, I almost lost the girl I love you really think anything you can will keep me from her?" I asked writhing in the guy holding onto me trying to get free._

"_Not only am I going to teach you a lesson but the five of us are going to make sure that you know what it's like to be fucked by a real man. Maybe Puckerman wasn't man enough to fuck sense into you but I'll do the job."_

_I started to trying to get away now even more pissed off and scared. _

"_You see that's where you're wrong Coleman, I was more than enough man for her but she was way too much woman for me. Now Danny let my baby mama go or I'll hurt you so bad you won't remember how to spell your own name." Puck said from behind me._

"_Who's going to make me Puckerman you can't take me."_

"_I don't have to. It's five of you to 12 of us, I added you in Q cause I know your ass is going throw down when you get free." Santana said._

_Danny turned me around in his arms and I saw Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Artie, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Lauren and Blaine for some reason I smiled._

_Danny laughed tightening his grip on me._

"_Yea 5 gays, a cripple and you and you're girls are going to take the five of us." He said. _

_I thought about something I saw in a movie and stood on his foot as hard as I could. The glee club had us surrounded and Danny let go of me. I kicked Danny in shin the punched him in the face. The other guys were about to attack me when Artie pushed himself out of his chair with his hands and landed on Coleman. Blaine punched one of the other guys and Lauren slammed her body on another. The last two guys ran away and Puck, Sam and believe it or not Brittany ran after them which meant Santana must've been hot on their tails. _

_Tina pulled me into her as Mercedes and Kurt helped Artie back into his chair and Mike, Lauren and Blaine ran off the other guys. _

"_Come near her or any of them again Danny and you 5 will get worse than you got today." Mike warned kicking him in the butt as he ran off._

_Walking over to me Mike took my hand in his. "You really need punching lessons from Rachel cause Fabray you hit like a girl." _

_I laughed realizing I seriously hurt my hand but for Rachel Berry it was worth every single second of pain._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Yeah that was fun and badass Brittany is always fun." Santana said bringing me out of my memory.<p>

Holding on tighter to Rachel I nuzzled my neck into hers happy to know that no one in their right mind at the school even attempted to come near us the remainder of the year. I mean it's not every day that an entire club is suspended for a week which we all took happily spending time with Rachel.

I understood why Santana was nervous this is the last time we will all be together in a setting like this. I mean sure the majority of us were headed to New York or New Jersey but it still won't be the same.

I thought about being with Rachel and how happy I would be to stay here even as long as I could be with her. She was destined for big things at NYADA along with Kurt, and Tina. Those four were going to do big things and I'm happy I would be there to support them.

Santana and I had discussed future plans before and we were both in the same boat, unsure about what we want to do. Eventually we both got accepted to NYU but still hadn't declared majors. Mike and Brittany had been accepted at The Ailey School for dance. Blaine Warbler was enrolling in American Musical and Dramatic Academy.

We all thought about what we were going to do living arrangements wise and my mom and Rachel's dads agreed that it would be okay if we lived together so we looked for an apartment and lucked out to find not only a building that had been central of all the schools but they were reasonable and were had five available apartments one weekend we all raced to New York to look at the apartments and chose which ones we wanted which was funny and thanks to Rachel's meticulous planning we got there first and got the great apartment. The owner was a nice lady who we all got to know and love.

Sam and Mercedes broke up before school came to an end because she was going to LA and he was on his way to New Jersey. Artie and Puck and Lauren joined the army; I know how the hell did that happen but Artie was an amazing tech guy and Puck had gotten into some trouble so it was either that or he was getting kicked out by his mother. Lauren refused to move on and they made us all drive to City Hall with them to witness their marriage so they wouldn't be put apart.

Finn had gotten put into jail for a minimum of 10 years which we all thought was horse shit but he hardly registered in our minds anymore.

I looked around at my makeshift family when the most positive influence we have all ever met came before us.

"Hey guys I still can't believe this is going to be our last performance together. You're all destined for great things I could tell and I am so proud of each and every single one of you. You are all like my kids and I would never have it any other way. Now let's go do your graduation performance."

"On one condition Mr. Schue." Rachel spoke up

"What's that Rach?"

"Meet us in the auditorium when graduation is over."

He looked at her surprised and I smiled behind her knowing what we had in store would be great and he would love it.

"I will."

"I miss Puckerman and Lauren." Santana said nonchalantly. They had been gone about a week now and married a week and a half we were all sad that they were missing graduation but knew it was necessary. Artie got to stay until after graduation because his program hadn't started yet.

"Aww babe you shouldn't miss the Puck when he's right here." A voice said coming from behind the curtain.

Choruses of 'OMGs' and 'I don't believe it' rang through as they came in in their uniforms smiling brightly.

We each gave them huge hugs.

"Hey baby mama."

"This perfect day just got better, great to see you Puck." I said when it was my turn to hug him. He held me tightly spinning me in the air and chuckling.

"I can't believe we're graduating." He said setting me on the floor.

"I can't either."

"Oh my god you two are here are you performing with us? Please say yes please please pleaseeeeee." Rachel said excitedly.

Lauren laughed and held onto both of her shoulders. "We can't have graduation if we don't all perform."

As she said that Rachel clapped her hands together.

"In that case, Mike Brittany take one and show them the dance steps I'll take the other over here and go through the songs."

"That's your girl." Puck said as he was being dragged away by Rachel

"Indeed she is." I replied

The lights were off and we made our way onto the stage we literally had five minutes to run through the sing selection with them. I kissed Rachel's cheek and jumped into my spot just as the music started. We all started whistling as Mike started singing.

**[Mike]**

_Woke up in London yesterday__  
><em>_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly__  
><em>_Don't really know how I got here__  
><em>_I got some pictures on my phone_

**Mike Danced at the group stopping by Sam who started singing as he ended.**

**[Sam]**

_New names and numbers that I don't know__  
><em>_Address to places like Abbey Road__  
><em>_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want__  
><em>_We're young enough to say_

**Sam turned and pointed to us girls who each started singing and side stepping.**

**[New Direction Girls]**

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life_

**The boys joined in on the other side of the room doing the 1,2 step**

**[New Direction Boys]**

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
><em>_Like this city is on fire tonight__  
><em>_This could really be a good life__  
><em>_A good, good life_

**Everyone started whistling except who had to sing next.**

**[Puck, Artie, Lauren]**

_To my friends in New York, I say hello__  
><em>_My friends in L.A. they don't know__  
><em>_Where I've been for the past few years or so__  
><em>_Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

**Brittany and Santana stepped forward dancing together.**

**[Brittany and Santana]**

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out__  
><em>_Sometimes there's bullshhh that don't work now__  
><em>_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e__  
><em>_What there is to complain about__  
><em>

**Rachel walked up to me and Mercedes headed over to Sam and they each looked us in the eye and sang.**

**[Rachel and Mercedes]**

_When you're happy like a fool__  
><em>_Let it take you over__  
><em>_When everything is out__  
><em>_You gotta take it in_

**We mirrored our movements for the chorus as did the boys**

**[New Directions Girls] **

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life_

**[New Directions Boys]**

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
><em>_Like this city is on fire tonight__  
><em>_This could really be a good life__  
><em>_A good, good life_

**Tina and Kurt walked up to the front of the group and started singing the bridge.**

**[Kurt…Tina (**_**hopelessly)**_**]**

_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss__  
><em>_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I feel like the window closes oh so quick__  
><em>_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I'm taking a mental picture of you now__  
><em>_'Cuz hopelessly__  
><em>_The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

**[New Directions Girls]**

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life_

**[New Directions Boys]**

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
><em>_Like this city is on fire tonight__  
><em>_This could really be a good life__  
><em>_A good, good life_

**Sam stood infront us and sang as passionately as I've ever heard him.**

**[Sam]**

_Oh yeah__  
><em>_Good, good life__  
><em>_Good life__  
><em>_Ooh_

**[Artie, Puck and Lauren]**

_Listen__  
><em>_My friends in New York, I say hello__  
><em>_My friends in L.A. they don't know__  
><em>_Where I've been for the past few years or so__  
><em>_Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

**[New Directions]**

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out__  
><em>_Sometimes there's bullshh that don't work now__  
><em>_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e__  
><em>_What there is to complain about_

As the song ended we stayed on stage as the other graduates made their way on with us. I had stolen two hats for Puck and Lauren before we performed and we all had them on. As they announced the Class of 2011 we all smiled tossing our hats in the air. I grabbed Rachel and kissed her deeply before being pulled away by Santana and Brittany.

"Not now Q we gots business to attend to in the auditorium remember?" Santana whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, Rach we gotta go." I said pulling her along with me.

* * *

><p>As we all entered the auditorium we had already setup the stools adding two for Puck and Lauren. When Mr. Schue walked in we all smiled at him and Mike started talking.<p>

"When we first join glee we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into and what it would mean to all of us. Before glee I was afraid to dance outside of my bedroom." He was holding onto Tina's hand who said.

"I had a stutter."

"I was a closeted diva." Mercedes said

"I hated myself for not being able to walk." Artie added on to Puck.

"I was so caught up in myself I almost missed the woman I love."

"I was a rough girl who never loved or been loved." Lauren added.

"I wasn't honest about who I was." Kurt all but whispered

"I was afraid to embrace my nerdy side because I thought others would hate me." Sam said honestly.

"I hated everyone in here." Santana said a little too honestly "including myself."

"I was only seen for my dance moves or for being dumb." Briitany piped up.

"I didn't know what it meant to love someone other than myself, who would show me that life is more than surrounded around myself and my own needs." Rachel said smiling shyly and looking at me.

"When I started glee I didn't feel, I never thought of anyone but myself and I suppressed too much feelings it made me act out against others."

"We all changed in some way, some more than others but change nonetheless, and that's in most part all thanks to you Mr. Schue. You have shown us so much and taught us so much that we all changed and grew up. You have done so much for us that we wanted to repay you somehow and we decided a song will be the best way to do it since we are a glee club after all." Rachel said

Sam, Artie and Puck took their guitars in hand and started playing.

**[Rachel]**

_Those school girl day  
>of telling tales and biting nails are gone<em>

**[Quinn and Puck]**_  
>But in my mind I know they will still live on and on<em>

**[Mercedes]**_  
>But how do you thank someone<br>who was taken you from crayons to perfume_

**[Kurt]**_  
>It isn't easy but I'll try<em>

**[New Directions]**_  
>If you wanted the sky<br>I would write across the sky in letters  
>That would soar a thousand feet high<br>To sir with love_

**[Artie and Tina]**_  
>The time has come<br>For closing books  
>And long last looks must end<em>

**[Mercedes and Sam]**_  
>And as I leave I know that I am leaving my best friend<em>

**[Santana]**_  
>A friend who taught me right from wrong<br>And weak from strong that's a lot to learn_

**[Brittany, Lauren and Mike]**_  
>What can I give you in return?<em>

**[New Directions]**_  
>If you wanted the moon<br>I would try to make a start but I  
>Would rather you let me give my heart<br>To sir with love_

Tears fell from all of our eyes as I held onto Rachel's waist. This was all too surreal and final for me to take. Santana was not to anyone's surprise breaking down Brittany held on tightly to her as she cried freely in her B's neck.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Mr. Schue." Santana said running to him and hugging him tightly. We all joined her hugging him.

"You guys this is supposed to be a happy day. You're all graduates now go out and have fun." He said hugging each of us.

"Hey Puck how long do you guys have here?" Sam asked his hand around Mercedes.

"We're to get back to bass at 6pm so we got time." Lauren replied

"To Breadsticks?" Santana asked enthsicastically

"Uh San, no vegan meal for Rach remember?" I said

"Oh crap that's right." Santana replied.

"Are you kidding me? It's the last time all of us will be together as a group for a while. To Breadsticks." She said kissing my cheek as the others cheered.

"It's fine baby, I'll just get a salad." Rachel whispered

"So will I." Brittany said

"Me too." Santana said "and some breadsticks" she added

"You see what you've done to the Unholy Trinity Rach?" Mercedes asked

Rachel looked at her puzzlingly

"What did I do?"

"You made them all mushy and loveable." Mercedes said pinching Santana's cheek.

"No she did not." Santana said slapping her hand away.

"Lies!" Brittany said

"Fine, she's got us all but Q is whipped for sure."

I held my hands up as we entered the parking lot.

"Hey I never once denied being under her spell. I've been in love with her for years remember?"

"FINALLY!" Santana said stopping us all.

"What?" We all asked in unison

"I finally got you to admit you like Berry." She replied

We all stared at her.

"You did it after the fact so it doesn't count." Tina chuckled

"It does too count."

"NO IT DOESN'T." Everyone said walking away from her getting into their respective cars, our parents long forgotten in the hall. Hopefully they'll catch up with us in an hour or so.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of all the stories I've been writing this one is a close and personal favorite the reason i started writing it in the first place was so messed up. I'm so very happy to say i am please to see where I went with it and the fact that I didn't stick to the chapter plan I had was a great decision on my part. You guys have been awesome throughout this entire story and i'm so very happy to have you guys read my stuff. I am thankful for those who stuck with it from the beginning straight through RJRRAA, RiverKirby, Cassicio (the secret keeper :P totes my new name for you), Faberry OTP, ButcWolf to name a few. You guys keep me writing. So Tell me what you think about this and here's a couple of polls for old time sake.<strong>

**_Today's Poll: Am I off the hook yet?_**

**_Are you satisfied with the ending?_**

**_Do you want a sequel?_**

**__The final question i already know the answer to but i wont say anything to you guys. :P **

**So let me know what you think and Happy New Year to you all. (I promised myself I'd have this done by then and I did yay me!)**

**I love you all**

**Specks:)**


	26. Outtake The Canon

**Hey it occurred to me I forgot about this so I decided to add it in since I also forgot to put it in the Epilogue so it's the convo between Rachel and Quinn about the Canon. Nothing big.**

**Do You Wanna Touch? Outtake**

**RPOV**

As Quinn and I lie in bed she played with my fingers comfortably staring into my eyes.

"You know what I just realized?" I said sitting up slightly, it still hurt to move too much but it was worth it whenever Quinn was around.

"What's that baby?" She asked

"The day Finn stabbed me, you had a frown on your face and when I asked about it you said you'd tell me about it later. What was wrong?"

"Wow I totally forgot about that. I'm not sure now is the best time to tell you though."

"Quinn, never put off tomorrow what you can do today. Just tell me." I urged

Quinn sat up in my bed and crossed her feet.

"Okay but don't freak out okay?"

"Coach wants to shoot Brit out of a canon for Nationals." She explained

"A CANON?" I all but shouted.

"Rach, its 4am please keep it down." She scolded

"Sorry Quinn but I don't like that; I hate it nope that's not happening. What'd you tell her?" I asked shaking my head.

"Well let's put it this way, I know I shouldn't keep it from you but you been through so much I just want you to get better."

"Understandable but what do you have to say."

She kissed my forehead. "How do you feel about dating and being friends with 3 Ex- Cheerios?" She asked

"You 3 quit?" I asked shocked

"Hell yes, I wasn't allowing that to happen to Brit and Santana almost cut the coach with a razorblade; couldn't have that so we quit."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned

"I have you in my life, I'm in bed with the hottest girl in the world and she loves me, of course I'll be okay. As for popularity it never mattered to me well not since we started hanging out but I can assure you no one will even attempt to hurt either of us."

"I don't care about the status quo baby I'm glad you're happy and I love you regardless of what happens at school.

"I love you too, not let's at least attempt to get some rest before your dads come in and wake us." She said pulling me into her for a kiss.

I rested my head on her chest making myself comfortable as my eyes closed and I fell asleep. This is the life.


	27. Summer Nights Prologue Sequel to DYWT

**Hey guys I wasn't really sure if I was going to do a sequel to this but I decided i will and I'll make it fun. I'm Posting this here so you guys can get a feel for the sequel and the first chapter will be up tomorrow. The name is subject to change but most likely it won't. so leave me a comment on what you think and i hope you guys like the sequel as much as the first story. I can't promise no more drama, but there will be lots of humor and maybe lots of sex? I'll let you guys decide that one. Thank you so much to Cassicio you helped me with the setting but I bet you wont expect where this story is going to go.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summer Nights Prologue**

**QPOV**

"Wake your jive asses up motherfuckers." Santana shouted banging on our bedroom door.

"NO! NO! IT IS WAY TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR YOU TO BE SPEAKING LIKE THAT IN MY HEAD. NOT AFTER LASTNIGHT. NO! BAD SANTANA BAD!" Rachel screamed turning next to me and I'm assuming putting her pillow over her head.

"Baby stop shouting." I pleaded

Rachel rolled out of bed groaning loudly making me open my eyes and look at her when she replied.

"Sorry, remind me why we gave them a key." Rachel asked walking over to the door, going to the bathroom.

"Uh Rach…" I started when she interrupted me

"Quinn I need to pee, hold all questions, comments, or queries until I get back please. I'll be right back." She opened the door and sure enough Santana and Brittany were sitting on the couch.

Santana said. "Nice boobs Berry."

Rachel screamed running back into our room.

"You're naked." I said

"Yeah I got that, thanks." She said reaching for her robe.

I walked over to where I shed my clothes grabbing a shirt. I looked at my watch and frowned a little.

"Seriously guys why are you here so early and how the hell are you not hung over?" I asked walking outside to them stretching.

"Well someone had to get your lightweight asses home today, it's not my fault you two can't handle your drinks." Santana said.

I rolled my eyes as Rachel came out the bathroom.

"Where's Sam?" She asked

I looked at them, whenever Sam came to the city he would spend the night at one of our places. He was supposed to be with Santana and Brittany lastnight.

"He's with Blaine. They went to get coffees and breakfast who from what I can tell we'll need them. Mike was puking his brains up so Tina's taking care of him and Kurt is being Kurt." Santana answered.

"Well now that you guys are up. Go get dressed we have to be at the airport in a couple hours and I really want to be early." Brittany said

"Oh crap we're leaving today, we still have to put the stuff in the suitcase and -"

"Rach-"

"Quinn Fabray I swear if you say calm down I will ends you." Rachel said looking at me angry. It still freaked the shit out of me when she does that. Santana however, loved it; she walked over to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm rubbing off on you." She said with a proud look on her face.

Rachel pushed her off chuckling. "Get off me Santana."

"Love you too Berry." She said sticking out her tongue.

"You're relationship is weird." Brittany said to Santana and Rachel. " Come on San, guys when you're dressed come on down to Mikey's we're gonna have breakfast before we go over to the airport."

"Will do B." I said as they closed the door.

I looked at Rachel who walked up to me.

"Are you excited?" I asked her

"You have no idea. Do you think we should tell them yet?" She asked me kissing me chastely.

"Not yet, they won't like it when they find out but we'll tell them soon." I replied.

"This summer is going to be so much fun. I hope they don't get too mad at us." She said

"Yeah I hope so too. They'll understand." I replied as she was leading me to the shower. I smiled brightly at her.

"Baby we have to be downstairs soon."

"Well stop talking and make love to me Fabray." She laughed dropping her robe on the bathroom floor.

_Yeah this summer is going to be the best. _I thought

**Look out for the New Story in a couple hours tomorrow the latest. **

**Specks:) **


End file.
